Golden Ascension
by kittikat8531
Summary: #5 in the TTT series after 'Heartbound'. With the defeat of Pharaoh 90, things are normal in Tokyo until a solar eclipse triggers devastating pain in Mamoru and one of the Senshi tells him she can't transform. What's coming for them? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I realize this was a long time coming, but for those of you that don't already realize I absolutely DETEST the fourth season of the anime. Thus said, this story is actually going to follow more along the lines of manga canon. I know I usually stuck with the anime's story, but quite honestly I'm pretty sure there's no way to salvage it. Plus the thought of watching parts of it to write this story makes me kind of nauseated. Anyway.

This story picks up a few weeks after the end of 'Heartbound'- oh, random side note, if you guys have better ideas for the titles of these stories PLEASE tell me. 'Entwined' and 'Heartbound' seriously need renamed.- and begins roughly at the same point as both the anime and manga versions of this arc. Anything else will be a surprise or I'll make an announcement further down the line. So welcome back, and I hope you enjoy the next installment in this ongoing epic redo.

Disclaimer: Do you think a few months make a difference? It does, but I still don't own Sailor Moon or any of the related materials.

88888888

_Can you hear me, Master?_

Master?

_Please, I need to know you can hear my voice. I cannot linger, nor do I have time to answer questions. _

I can hear you, but who are you?

_I cannot say now; I came only to warn you. There is danger, Master, one that will threaten your very existence. You MUST be cautious. _

Cautious of what?

_That is all I can say now. Forgive me, but I have to leave. I will return if I can. Just remember my warning._

Warning of WHAT?

_I am sorry._

88888888

The Pegasus slipped silently through the dreamscapes. His golden horn provided the only steady light in a world of shifting wishes. He needed a place to hide. Not with his master, no. It was too obvious and would only lead their enemies straight to him. He had risked the prince enough to deliver his warning. It had to be someone else, someone he could bond with yet would not fall under suspicion from any outsiders.

Beautiful silver light caught his attention, and he turned to study it. It seemed familiar, as though it was a dream he knew, but it was clearly not the same. A flash of gold briefly lit the edges of the silver cloud, and he understood. This was a blend of two. Their child. No one would suspect a little girl from another time was his protector.

As he slipped into the depths of her subconscious, he knew their enemies would be unable to sense him. His own small power, such as it was, vanished in the great waves of hers. The child's dreams folded around him, creating a sort of fortress that would guard him until the time came. He cantered through the scenes until he found the one he sought.

He knew the princess on sight, of course, though she did not wear the trappings of royalty. Her parentage was unmistakable. They were in a crystal forest beside a still lake. He waited behind the trees for a moment, watching as she sat on the shore.

_The forest is crying. If you can hear me, please answer me._

The words were unvoiced, but it was clear the child had received his message. She got to her feet and looked around with a wariness the Pegasus didn't like in a girl her age.

"Who is it?" she called. "Who's there?"

_I am no enemy to you, maiden. _

Inexplicably, their eyes locked. She stepped toward him without fear. Slowly, he moved closer. When she was right in front of him, he sank into an elegant bow.

"A Pegasus…" she whispered. Her small fingers brushed the velvety skin of his nose as he leaned into the caress.

The contact did even more. An outpour of golden light obscured her features momentarily, but when it cleared it was her princess self who met his gaze.

_Please do not tell anyone we have met._

88888888

"Let's go, Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa demanded as she pushed her future father into the park. Usagi was right behind them, laughing.

Mamoru chuckled. "The eclipse doesn't start for another ten minutes, Chibiusa. We don't have to hurry."

"Yes, we do! Everyone is waiting! Usagi, come on!"

Mamoru turned without warning, snatching the girl and tossing her on his shoulder. She kicked and wiggled, but he ignored it and flashed a wicked grin at his mate. "You're in no hurry, Usako?"

"Not as much as she is, at least. I don't know why she's trying to rush through her last day here."

"But Mama, the eclipse!"

Usagi glanced around automatically. "Not in public, Chibiusa. Remember?"

"Sorry," she said, but her repentance didn't last. "Let's go! Mamo-chan, put me down! We have to hurry!"

"I don't think so, kiddo. We don't want to run, so you're stuck like this till we find everyone else." He offered Usagi his other arm. "My lady."

The blonde smiled and curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir. I appreciate your gallant rescue and apologize for the impetuousness of my charge."

"Think nothing of it. I will be glad to escort you through the remainder of your day's activities. Unless my lady objects?"

"You two sound ridiculous," Chibiusa snorted.

Mamoru took pity and set her down once their friends were in sight, watching as the pink haired bundle of energy ran straight into them, knocking Rei and Minako over as she landed in the center of the group's blanket. Unazuki and Motoki laughed as Makoto and Ami kindly disentangled the other girls.

"Where are the guys?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru joined them. "And Reika-san? I thought they were coming." 

Makoto glanced up, cheer sparkling in her green eyes. "I don't know about the others, but Masato has meetings all day. Poor guy, too- he loves this sort of stuff."

"Same for Keiji," Minako chimed in as she managed to struggle out from under Rei and Chibiusa. "He says he'll try to take a moment, but he's got investors or something coming in so he'll be really busy."

"Jomei has family stuff," Rei explained. "Couldn't get out of it. They're not happy about him leaving politics."

"I thought you didn't like him," Motoki said with a grin.

Rei's nose went skyward. "I don't. He's just so hopeless _someone_ has to keep an eye on him."

"So that's why you told him to work at the shrine with you?" Minako chuckled.

"Shut up."

Ami studied her lap. "Zane isn't coming. He didn't say why."

"And Reika's in class," Motoki finished before Mamoru could ask the genius girl what was going on. "Her professor's a tyrant. The day he gives them time off is probably the day he's being buried. If then."

"It's starting," Makoto said quickly.

Motoki took eclipse glasses out and passed them around. Mamoru accepted his automatically and slipped them on, but something was unsettling him. A sort of warning he couldn't understand. With a sigh, he attributed it to the strange dream he'd had the night before. After all, he wasn't psychic. It wasn't real.

Quiet anticipation settled over them as the moon began to slide in front of the sun, rapidly darkening the sky. The dark haired hero nodded, enjoying the rare occurrence. Just as the eclipse reached totality, though, a slice of agony radiated through his chest. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but the pain was accompanied by an even greater sense of foreboding. He glanced at Rei, wondering if she had felt it too, but the miko seemed undisturbed. There were three more stabbing sensations before the eclipse ended, each one a pain so acute he would normally equate it to a mortal wound. Mamoru forced himself to ignore it, though working up a smile every time Usagi met his gaze got harder and harder.

Mamoru was the only one happy when totality ended and the sun began to emerge.

88888888

Leaving the park, the group ran straight into chaos.

"What's going on?" Usagi shouted over the ruckus.

Mamoru, taller than the others, managed to look over the crowd's heads and spotted a poster on a nearby wall. He squinted until it came into focus. "Circus," he answered. "I guess they got in while we were in the park?"

"And everyone found out so quickly?" Ami asked with a frown.

He looked around, his discomfort back tenfold. "It's weird. We should have heard about an event this big before now."

Chibiusa was jumping up and down a few paces away, though Makoto was keeping a close eye on her. "We should go! It looks like so much fun!"

"I thought you were going back today, Chibiusa-chan," the brunette said.

"I can go back anytime. This will be amazing! Mama never goes to circuses!"

Usagi blinked. "What? Why?"

The little girl shrugged, practically dancing in circles now. "She never said. Papa offered to take me, but I don't think he likes them much either. We've done lots of other cool stuff together, but I've always wanted to see!"

"Do you have a problem with circuses?" the blonde asked her mate quietly.

He shook his head. "I've never been to one. Orphanage, you know." She winced, and he sighed. "Why don't you and Chibiusa take a look? I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to talk to the others first." 

"If you think it's a good idea…" Usagi said hesitantly. "Mamo-chan, are you okay? You're being… I don't know. I feel like something's bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Usako." He smiled, winding one of her pigtails around his fingers. "I'll meet you guys in about ten minutes, okay? You and Chibiusa should spend some time together before she leaves."

He waited the few seconds it would take her to relax, grinning again when she perked up. "Okay! Chibiusa-chan, let's go look around! You can stay for a few more hours, right? We can have some fun first!"

"Sure!"

The two moon girls took off at a run, leaving the others standing on the sidewalk. Motoki laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Guess that's it, huh? I should get to the arcade. Unazuki-chan?"

"Yeah, I have a shift too. We should go before we're late. Bye!"

The Furuhata siblings turned back, and Minako, Rei and Makoto accompanied them. That left Ami fidgeting awkwardly next to Mamoru.

"What's up with you and Zane?" he asked gently.

The genius girl winced. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little." He gestured back toward the park. "Want to talk about it?"

"Would you let it go if I said no?" 

"Probably not." Mamoru frowned. "I can't force you to talk to me, but I'm worried. Neither of you have been yourselves lately. Did something happen? Did he upset you? I know it's not about the past."

"No, he didn't do anything." She sighed and led the way to a deserted bench. Once they'd sat down, he waited. "I guess… How much do you know about what happened after you left to find Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan while we were at Infinity Academy?"

One brow shot up. "Did something go wrong?"

"You saw what it looked like that morning." He nodded, so she continued. "We did our best to contain the Daimons, but if we killed a dozen there were fifty more. There was no way to destroy all of them. We couldn't even get close enough to the school to help you. Eventually we realized we couldn't keep fighting a few at a time or we were going to drop. We split into pairs and erected a barrier to keep them out of the city." 

"Clever."

Ami shook her head. "It wasn't enough. I- This is embarrassing."

"You've seen me at the worst point anyone can sink to. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I couldn't hold on," she said finally, getting to her feet again and starting to pace. "I wasn't strong enough to maintain my side of the shield. The others were putting in so much power, but I couldn't match them. I was going to break."

"You didn't."

"I would have." He could see the defeat in her eyes. "I almost did. Zoisite knew it, too. He tried to lead me back, tried to give me his power, but after a thousand years we didn't have much left connecting us. I was slipping away, but… He _did_ pull me back."

"He remade your bond," Mamoru guessed

Ami bit her lip. "I think so. I was almost unconscious, but suddenly I had strength again. And he was kissing me. I opened my eyes, I looked at him and saw my lover and fiancé. I don't know what he saw in me, but I guess it wasn't that. He's barely said a word to me since."

"Ami-chan, the one thing that scares him more than anything is losing _you_."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"How much did Zoisite ever tell you about his past? What do you know about his life before he met Mercury?"

Confused, the teen shook her head. "Not much. He wasn't exactly secretive about it, but I knew he didn't like to discuss it."

"So all you know is that he was part of the court." Mamoru sighed. "Zoisite was… I'm not the one to tell you. I'm sorry, but it's his story. You'll just have to believe me. I think he's scared what he did upset you, so he's pulling away on his own to avoid having you abandon him. You should talk to him. He won't listen to anyone else."

He turned to walk away, wanting to get a little something for his two favorite girls before he found them, but she stopped him.

"Mamoru-san? There's one more thing." The pause before she spoke again was like the proverbial hammer waiting to drop. "I can't transform."

The hero froze, dread creeping up his spine despite the matter-of-fact way she'd said it. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I was going to go to the TV station to pick up our messages, but when I tried there was nothing there. It's like my power is gone."

"Have you asked the others?" he asked through a suddenly dry throat.

"I haven't told anyone."

Mamoru struggled to get his thoughts in order. "Well, you should talk to Zane-san first. If you can't henshin we'll need everyone else and we can't have you two dancing around whatever is bothering you. Once that's done you have to talk to Usako. She needs to know something is going on."

"Do you know anything?"

"If I did, I'd tell you in a minute." He shifted uncomfortably. "I've been uneasy, but that's it. I didn't realize anyone else was having problems."

"I thought about going to Usagi-chan, but she would just get upset and she's been so happy without the fighting. I would have told Zane if he was talking to me."

The dark-haired teen ran shaking hands through his dark hair. "Like I said, go talk to him. Then straight to Usako, okay? Something's obviously wrong."

Ami nodded. "Have fun with them today. I know she's not going to take this well."

"Of course not." He waved her off as she left before rejoining the street fair that had sprung up since the circus's arrival. A moment later, he realized how unseasonably warm it was. Despite February having just begun, it felt like June. He rubbed a little sweat from the back of his neck before approaching one of the vendors and purchasing a pair of glass kaleidoscopes to give Usagi and Chibiusa. The light refracting off them left a dazzle of color on the sidewalk below.

Locating the girls- both too short to see through the crowd- would have been almost impossible if not for the bond he shared with his girlfriend. Following her pull, he wound through the various street performers and groups of children and adults until he found them staring at a fire-eater. He just shook his head at their wide-eyed wonder before setting a hand on Usagi's shoulder. She turned and beamed him one of her most brilliant smiles, completely at ease.

"The circus is doing its first performance tonight," she informed him. "They've set up in the other park. See that big tent?"

He did, and he didn't like it. There was no explanation for his sudden hatred either. "Do you two want to go, or is Chibiusa-chan leaving before it starts?"

"She said she's not staying. She misses her parents more than she wants to see the circus. Once we find a quiet spot she'll go."

"We can take her to Hikawa Shrine. Rei will keep people away long enough for her to leave." He handed the blonde their presents. "Here. For both of you. I thought you'd like them."

"Oh, they're so pretty!" she chirped. "Look what Mamo-chan got us, Chibiusa! Aren't they beautiful?"

The pink-haired girl nodded, her interest in the fire-eater gone as easily as that. "Wow! Thanks, Mamo-chan!" She glanced between them. "I'll really miss both of you."

"You know we'll miss you too," Mamoru told her affectionately. "Still, I know your Mama and Papa must want you to come home. You've been gone for a while."

Chibiusa smiled sadly. "I wish I didn't always have to choose."

"Oh, Chibiusa," Usagi breathed. "Don't think of it that way. You have family that loves you no matter what time you're in, and if you're here or there that won't change. Even if you leave, we know we'll see you again."

Their future daughter giggled. "I guess. I should go, though. Mama and Papa are waiting for me." She held up her kaleidoscope. "Thanks again, Mamo-chan!" 

"No problem. Let's get to Hikawa Shrine, huh?"

She led the way back to Mamoru's car, and he maneuvered through the nasty traffic until they reached the much quieter Sendai Hill. He parked at the base of the steps and followed his girls, thinking of what Ami had told him about being unable to transform. It seemed too much to be a coincidence- that she had lost her powers at the same time he began to be more and more unsettled.

Chibiusa charged into the trees and led the way to the small clearing the Senshi had originally used as their training grounds before Kunzite found and sealed off their one in the park. Once the two teens caught up with her, she smiled and raised her Time Key, beginning the chant to activate its powers and guide her through the fourth dimension to her home.

Nothing happened. The portal didn't appear, and none of the unusual effects of using the Key without completion occurred. Chibiusa yelped, and as she did a sudden burst of pain like the ones during the eclipse tore into him, forcing him to his knees as he tried to breathe. Usagi cried out, kneeling at his side. When she took his hands, it abated.

"Mamo-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know. It's over; don't worry about it. Chibiusa-chan, what's going on? You got the incantation right."

She shook her head sharply, looking worried. "It should have worked. I haven't messed up since before we left to help Mama. Then I saw something, but you fell and I wasn't paying attention."

"Saw?" Usagi repeated, whipping around to look at their daughter. "What?"

"I- I don't know. It was too fast," she replied nervously.

They both knew it was a lie, but Mamoru was still trying to make sense of what was happening to him while Usagi worried about them both.

"What does this mean?" he asked as he straightened after a minute's silence. "You can't go home?"

Usagi glanced between them. "I'll try to contact Pluto, but I don't know where any of them went. Are you all right, Mamo-chan?"

"Fine. Just a stitch, I guess. We've been hurrying everywhere today."

It was the second obvious lie in a matter of seconds, but she let it slide again. He knew it would be brought up when they were alone.

"Well, let's get you home since we've obviously worn you out. Are you coming, Chibiusa-chan? We can order takeout and watch a movie until your old dad is better."

"Old?" Mamoru repeated, trying to act offended. "I am not _old_."

"You're older than Usagi," Chibiusa observed. 

"That doesn't make me old. I'll teach you two. See if you can catch up, hm?"

He took off running, knowing Usagi was faster but that she would go slow to keep Chibiusa with her. For a minute, he let his bafflement and fear play on his face before he shoved it away and tried to act like a normal person.

88888888

Mamoru stared out at the stars, his hands on the balcony railing tightening until they were white and bloodless. Another spasm of the earlier pain went through him, but he forced it aside. He wouldn't let the people he loved see him as weak again.

Usagi was inside with Chibiusa, getting the little girl settled on her futon in her father's room. He'd started keeping it on hand after she came to them for help the first time. He had offered to get one for his mate as well, but she'd only said if she was with him she didn't want to be on the floor. Despite how reluctant he was to be that close to her, she insisted. It wasn't like they did anything untoward.

"Mamo-chan, what's going on?"

"I don't know. What did Pluto say?"

"I haven't been able to reach her." He got a sense of the blonde shaking her head. "That's not what I meant. What's happening to you? I've seen you run across the entire city without breaking a sweat. You can't honestly expect me to believe you had a stitch bad enough to knock you over."

"I can't explain it, but that's what it was."

"I thought we were past lying to each other. I know something is wrong, and I know it's bothering you. Just talk to me. Please?"

He sighed. "I would tell you if I knew. It's just something I have to deal with until I figure it out. I feel like something's going to happen, but that's it."

"What sort of something?"

"I wish I knew. Whatever it is, I doubt it'll be good news."

"Another enemy?"

"Maybe. I hope not." She wrapped his arms around his waist, surprising him. He turned until he could see her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. No matter what the universe throws at us, we'll survive. You're the strongest, bravest girl I've ever known."

"Flatterer," Usagi muttered against his chest.

Mamoru chuckled. "Just honest, Usako. Now get some sleep. We can deal with trouble when it gets here, so there's no point in worrying about it."

88888888

AN: And there you go. I realize this chapter is ultimately not too huge a variation from the beginning of the anime/manga, but I'm trying to lay some groundwork. I know I try to get chapters out on a weekly basis, but I make no guarantees on this one. I don't like this arc, and it's taking time for me to figure out how to work through the various flaws of the original plot. That said, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This has been a LONG time coming, I know. All I can do is beg your forgiveness and remind you that I said from the beginning that this one wasn't going to be released with any particular haste because I HATE this arc. It'll take me a long time to finish this story simply because I despise the source material. That said, I think this chapter came out fairly well. On the fifth or sixth try, but who's counting?

Disclaimer: As always and forever, I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or anything else.

88888888

"Zane, _please_ pick up the phone," she murmured, but her prayers amounted to nothing when she was once again deflected to voice mail. "Hi, it's Ami. I wanted to talk to you. Please call me back when you get this message?"

Exhausted, the blue-haired teen hung up her phone and laid back, thinking. For the past week, she had been trying to reach him two or more times a day. He never answered, and he never returned her call. If she hadn't already known he was avoiding her, she did now. She didn't know how much longer she could give him space before she'd have to force the issue – things were getting strange in Tokyo, and she didn't think there was much time before they were forced into a battle.

There was a rap on her bedroom door and she hurriedly sat up, adjusting the folds of her skirt so it was neat. It was one of her mother's exceedingly rare nights off, and the two were going to dinner together.

Mizuno Saeko stepped in, wearing a pale green silk twin set and a black skirt. "Are you ready, Ami-chan?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll be right out."

She paused. "I know I haven't been here for you much, Ami, but are you working too hard? You seem tired?"

"It's nothing."

The doctor nodded and left, so Ami got to her feet and automatically reached for her communicator. When her fingers were mere centimeters away, she paused.

"I'm not a Senshi tonight," she told her reflection seriously. "It doesn't even matter; I can't transform. I'm just a normal human."

She left without it, the first time it had left her immediate surroundings for months. The girl followed her mother out of their apartment moments before her phone beeped, signaling an incoming call.

88888888

She spent their night out trying to act like she used to for her mother, but it wasn't working. Ami didn't feel normal any more, and she really didn't know how to relate with a woman she'd barely seen in the year since she'd come into her powers. The only thing they really discussed was her schoolwork. When the older woman wanted to turn in – she had an early shift in the morning – Ami sent her on ahead.

It was unusual for her to be morose and uncertain, but Ami was at a loss. Without her Senshi's abilities, she didn't know what she could offer her friends when the trouble started. She definitely couldn't fight without being able to transform.

"If you are going to call, you should at least pick up when I return it," Zane said.

She spun, startled. "Zane-san! What are you doing here?"

He blinked. "You called. I thought you sounded worried, so when you did not answer I decided to look for you."

Neither expected what happened next – Ami slapped him. He jerked back, one hand to his cheek, as she stared at hers as though it had developed a mind of its own.

"I- I'm so sorry, Zane-san," she babbled. "I don't know what's come over me."

"Whatever it is, I feel like it was a long time coming. Did something happen?"

"No," the young woman answered immediately before hesitating. "Yes? Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, tell me when you figure it out. In the meantime, why did you slap me?"

Ami blushed crimson. "I didn't mean to, honestly. I just – I don't know. I've been a bit stressed out. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Just explain what is bothering you, then."

She made sure they were alone before responding. "Senshi business. That's why I wasn't more specific in my messages."

Zane nodded. "I thought as much. Has there been an attack? I have not heard from the others."

"No, not yet. I think there will be soon, and Mamoru-san agrees with me. Things have been very strange since the eclipse."

"People have been unusually tense, but I imagine it is due to the strange warm spell we are having. I do not think it is anything as serious as a new enemy. It has only been a month since we dealt with the Death Busters."

_It's only been a month since you've looked me in the eye and talked to me like you care about me,_ she thought, but she didn't say it. She was afraid to ask what was going on that he couldn't even face her.

He paused when he noticed her expression. "Ami-san? Really, what has you so worked up? I have not seen you like this before." She looked away, but he gently pushed her chin up so he could see her face. "Ami."

The genius girl couldn't help the few tears that slipped free, though he brushed them away with his thumb. "Nothing. It's nothing." She pushed him away and hurried off, not wanting him to see any more of her weaknesses.

Instead of paying attention to where she was going, Ami wandered down the streets studying a postcard from her father. There was a picture of a school of beautiful tropical fish on it, and despite how much it hurt never seeing her father the card soothed her.

"It's been years," she whispered. "It shouldn't still hurt. He's been gone for years, Ami. Just get over it already."

Despite knowing logically that she had nothing to do with her parents' divorce, her inner child always wondered what she could have done to keep them together. She had been so young when he had left… Sometimes she couldn't even remember his face. She understood that her father's artist's spirit had quailed at staying in one place with one person, and that her mother's no-nonsense personality had been just too different. In the end, she still wanted them together. She wanted to go home and find a real family instead of an absentee father and a mother who was at work far more often than she spent time with her only daughter.

She realized suddenly that she didn't know exactly where she was. There were no tropical fish shops near her apartment, and she didn't think she'd been so lost in thought that she had left the area without realizing. Even trying to figure out the situation with Zane wouldn't distract her that much.

Shrugging, she pushed open the door, surprised to find the shop open at such a late hour. The logical part of her sounded an alarm, but her depression readily shoved it aside in favor of admiring the beautiful fish. Nothing soothed her quite as much as the water did, and the way the fish swam so gracefully in her element was like a balm to her soul. She wandered the aisles, taking them all in. Soon all thoughts of the two frustrating men in her life vanished, as transient as the bubbles in the aquariums. Again a piece of her tried to object, but before she could decide why there were footsteps behind her. She turned to see the clerk beaming at her and holding out her postcard.

"You dropped this, miss," the girl said cheerfully. "It's beautiful, you know. I don't think I've ever seen that painting before. Do you know who did it?"

"My father is an artist," she replied distantly. Her focus had shifted to the fish on the card. "Do you have any fish like these? They're stunning."

"Oh, discus? Sure, it's what the store is named for!" She led the way to a set of tanks Ami hadn't reached yet, filled with that same fish in a variety of colors. "The ones in your painting are the red turquoise variety, but they're all very attractive. Water and fish are good for stress too; did you know? Having one is sure to make you relax."

"Being here is like being underwater. It's certainly very soothing."

"I'm glad you think so. Tropical fish are popular, but there are a lot of shops that are already established and get more clientele. It's hard opening a new place. Now, this fish is a bit more high maintenance than some. You would do best to have a pair, but I'd actually suggest getting one settled before you pick a second one. They need a fairly large tank. Will you have space?"

"Yes; my apartment is very spacious."

"Great! I'm sure your family will love it."

Ami nodded instead of correcting her. "How much for the fish and whatever it needs? Its aquarium and such?" The other girl rattled off a list of supplies and a price she knew was outrageous, but Ami just nodded as she watched the fish she'd chosen. "That'll be fine, thank you."

_It's strange; I can't seem to look away._ She shook her head, brushing the thought aside. She was just tired. The sales clerk handed her a box full of supplies and the plastic bag containing her fish.

Its distinctive stripe pattern mesmerized her as she walked home, and by the time she reached her bedroom she had every striation memorized. Its bag was set carefully on her desk as she put together the aquarium and adjusted the water to the fish's needs. The clerk had been right; discus fish were finicky creatures and she had to make sure everything was done correctly. It wouldn't do to kill the animal the first day she had it.

She fell asleep that night watching it swim around in its new home.

88888888

When Ami woke up, she knew immediately something was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on what. There were voices in the kitchen, her bedroom window was open as always, her new fish was swimming peaceably in its tank- voices? Plural? While it wasn't unheard of for her mother to have company, it certainly wasn't common. Ami couldn't think of the last time she'd seen the older woman spend time with someone.

She slid out of bed and rubbed her eyes, pausing by the aquarium to drop in food for her pet. The creature ignored it, so she sighed and went into her en suite bathroom to take a bath and get dressed. Some inner voice raged, but she was too tired to deal with it and so chose to shut it out.

By the time she returned to her room, the linking of utensils on plates told her breakfast was ready. It was a good thing, too; she was starving for some reason. She wondered vaguely if it had something to do with the long walk she'd taken the night before. It was possible, she supposed, but she wasn't sure. It normally took much more than a walk to have an effect after how long she'd trained as a warrior.

The fish spun, its dizzying swirl of color distracting Ami almost hypnotically. She paused by the table she had set its tank up on and watched its luring dance. It was almost magical. With a sigh, she turned and left the room. Her mother would worry if she was late to breakfast during their rare hours together.

_That_ was what cut through the fog in her mind. Her mother shouldn't be home- Saeko was supposed to have started a double shift before Ami even woke up. That she was not only home but had company was astounding and unheard of. Her honor as a doctor meant that she _never_ failed to show up for work. There was no way she'd been given more time off after having had the evening free. Worried, Ami all but ran to the kitchen to find out what was going on.

Her jaw dropped as she entered the room. It was her father! He'd been gone since she was little, and without any warning he was sitting at their kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. His paintbrushes were lying a few inches away. Her mother, possibly more shocking than the mere presence of her father, was dressed casually as she tossed a few more eggs into a hot skillet.

"Mother, what's going on?" Ami asked. "What are you doing here, Father?"

She didn't receive a reply from either. If anything, it was as though she wasn't even there. They didn't as much as look at her. She might as well have been a ghost. A sharp prickle at the back of her neck made it suddenly and completely apparent that there was magic in the air, and certainly not the benevolent sort used by the Senshi and their allies. It was dark power.

"It's not possible," she whispered. "I warded this place."

After the Death Busters' attacks on the girls, Kunzite had encouraged them to take up the same sort of warding Makoto kept at her apartment. Hers were crafted of palm wood, since those trees were sacred to her patron god. The sigils had been carefully carved with a long, thin icicle, and finished with a blast of freezing water. With them only a month old, there was no possible way they could have worn down, and while they were active evil energy couldn't enter without warning her.

Realization hit like one of her attacks, leaving her shaken and chilled to the bone. The only way anything could have gotten in without setting off the alarms was if she had brought it in herself. _She_ had brought danger into her home. And the only new thing was the fish.

She turned to see if it was truly the root of the problem, but before she did her parents started talking.

"Do you know where Ami is?" her father asked mildly.

"I haven't seen her since you kicked her out," Saeko replied. "Why? You left because of her, and you made her go when you came back. Did you change your mind?"

"No. I was just wondering, I suppose. She was always too self-centered. I was thinking the real world might have gotten to her now."

_Self-centered? He left because of me? _ Ami thought in horror. _No! This is the dark power's doing. This isn't real. None of it is real. My parents would never kick me out. They'll always care about me and what I'm doing! They support me!_

"Or do they?"

The blue-haired girl froze as a new figure appeared at her back, wrapping their arms around her shoulders. "Get off of me."

"You have such a beautiful dream. All those petty wishes of humans are there. Love, friendship, family- are those things really as important as all that? You are alone. You are born alone and you will stay alone. Why worry about any of those things when they will _never_ come true?"

It was a man, she realized as he pressed too close. "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Fisheye," he crooned. "As for what I want… Just give me that sweet fantasy of yours. If you do, I'll give you what you want as well. If you give in, I'll always be there for you like you want. You won't be alone. You'll have someone to love, someone that won't ever leave."

For a moment, she almost believed it. Fisheye's voice flowed around her like water, soothing and horribly, utterly deceptive. She nearly didn't notice when his arm went to her throat, applying pressure. It was like being so distracted by its beauty that she didn't realize she was drowning. She gasped, trying to remember why she had been so suddenly worried and on guard.

"You can't… give me my dreams…" she choked out before throwing back an elbow hard enough to make him lose focus. She took advantage of his distraction and slipped free. "You're showing me illusions! This isn't real!"

She got her first good look at her assailant as he snarled. Except for the dark expression, she thought he might have been handsome in much the same way Zane was – maybe a little more delicate than most men, but with clean lines and soft eyes. The hair was even slightly similar, though Zane's honey blond was at least a natural shade compared to the strange aqua of Fisheye's.

The genius girl reached for her communicator but flinched when she realized she had once again left it in her room. There was no way she could get past the enemy to reach it either. There was no way for her to call for help.

With a start, Ami realized that wasn't strictly true. While she had never discussed it with the other girls, she understood at least the basics of what her bond with Zoisite was capable of. She'd seen the others talk mentally through them, and though she and Zane weren't as close as they were they would at least be able to express emotion through the link between them. More, he could teleport. If anyone could arrive in time to help, it would be him.

She only managed a single cry before Fisheye was too close and too dangerous. She reached for her henshin wand, but it was dead in her hand. The power it had contained was gone, and she had no idea how or why. Mercury's abilities were lost to her with it.

The man caught her upper arms and pulled her close, as though embracing her. She struggled in his grasp, but he was much stronger. Ami quickly found herself pinned to his chest, too close to even kick him hard enough to break free. He lowered his mouth to hers, and she was lost.

88888888

Zane had been pointedly ignoring all of the emotions flowing to him from his mate, but a sudden burst of fear and need caught his attention as easily as if she'd been attacked right in front of him. He paused and tried to categorize the feelings, not sure if she was only having a bad day or if she was in danger. It only took a moment for him to decide that whatever was happening to her was very real.

He transformed and teleported in the same breath, somewhat surprised when it left him in her living room. She was on the floor breathing shallowly, new bruises showing on her mouth and throat. He knelt and brushed his hand over the marks, watching with some worry as they vanished.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, caressing her cheek. She didn't even stir. "Come back, Ami."

"She won't."

Though startled, Zoisite was disciplined enough to keep his expression impassive as he slowly got to his feet and faced the newcomer. "Oh, really. And you are?"

"She's mine now. You're just a dream to her. She won't ever respond again."

"I will not be just a dream to her ever again. I lost her once; that was enough. Who are you, and what have you done to her?"

"She's in my nightmare now." Fisheye laughed gleefully when Zoisite shot a quick look at his unmoving mate. "If you're waiting for her to break out on her own, she can't. She lost her powers. Your Mercury is gone. She'll never wake up again."

In a flash, Zoisite had a knife in hand, and he threw it expertly a moment later. The blade embedded itself up to the hilt in the wall, pinning Zoisite's jumpsuit as it did. "Let her go if you know what is good for you."

The villain only laughed a second time. "I can't! That's the best part. I only have the power to give nightmares, you fool. I can't break them once they've been woven."

"Those marks on her were your doing. Do you want to die?" Rather than waiting for an answer, the young general drew a fist back and punched his opponent hard enough to daze him. He hurried back to his mate's side. "Ami, you have to fight. I need you to use your power. Come back to me."

When verbal pleas made no progress, he reached out mentally. Her spirit clung to his, but it was obviously still struggling in the grasp of whatever magic had taken hold of her. He tried soothing her, but such minor assistance accomplished nothing. A moment later he understood that it was a monster trapping her in her own mind.

"Can you hear me at all?" he asked brushing aside a strand of her soft blue hair.

88888888

_Can you hear me at all?_

Ami spun, searching for something, _anything_, to orient her in the darkness. The voice and words were familiar, but it was impossible for her to identify.

A roar ripped through the silence, pulling her attention behind her. The all-encompassing black lifted without warning, replaced with a landscape you would only find in a nightmare. Her surroundings were a harsh red, pitted with pools of still steaming lava. She immediately felt parched. Even the water normally found in the air seemed depleted. She reached for her planetary powers, knowing only dark magic could be responsible for her plight, but it wasn't there.

The animalistic hunting call sounded again, and a creature she would have thought only existed in children's bad dreams charged her. It was all scales, talons and teeth, large and dangerous even by her standards. Even more so given her powerless state. She threw herself to one side just in time. Turning her fall into a roll, she came to her feet scant centimeters from one of the lava pools. The heat was almost unbearable.

"How am I supposed to fight?" she gasped.

"You have to remember your true dreams," a new voice responded. "What do you really want, Ami-chan?"

"Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

"I'm in you. I'm part of you. If you'll just believe in me, in yourself, you'll make everything okay."

A perfectly formed miniature of her appeared, but this girl wore the uniform of a Senshi. There were minor differences- her back bow was longer, and the center of her front bow was a heart instead of the circle Ami possessed when she was able to turn into Mercury. The sapphire in her tiara was almost alive.

"I'm Guardian Mercury, Ami. If you can tell me what you really dream of, I can give you the power to make it come true."

The monster had stopped a few paces away, as if the guardian's presence had completely confused it. Ami looked at it before turning back, not sure if she could trust what she saw.

"I don't know if I can believe in you. You could be another enemy."

Guardian Mercury shrugged. "I can't make you believe me, Ami, but maybe you'll believe in your own heart. Don't you know who's waiting for you to come back? He's so worried about you!"

"He?"

For a moment, she saw the real world as if she'd returned to her body. Zoisite's green eyes were right in front of hers, filled with concern. Just as quickly, she was back in the nightmare landscape. The monster snorted and shifted, but it made no move to approach the guardian or the defenseless girl with her.

"Why is Zoisite there?" she asked a little desperately.

"He felt how afraid you were and wanted to help, but you were already here. If you can find your strength, you'll go back. Now tell me your dreams, Ami. I can give you back your power. There are two, right? Just tell me."

"They're silly," Ami muttered, unsure.

The nightmare roared again and reared, flailing its long front claws in her direction. It pressed forward, though slowly. It was wary of the power of the small figure.

"If you say things like that, the monster will get you. Tell me quickly. You need to believe in me. And in yourself. Hurry."

"I want to protect the people that matter," she said suddenly, the words pouring out as though a dam had broken. "And… and I want love! I want to protect Usagi, and I want someone that will protect me too!"

Guardian Mercury smiled. "You're strongest when you have dreams. Take this."

A fist-sized blue stone in the shape of a heart appeared between them, clearly full of incredible power. Its light was familiar, and she knew that though her memories of the Silver Millennium were not complete she had seen it before. It called to her, and when she touched it all she could think was that it felt the same as if she had lacked an arm for years and finally had one again. It made her feel complete.

"My crystal," she whispered. Her Star Wand appeared in her other hand, glowing the same brilliant tone as the gem. The two merged, and when the light died down her henshin rod was larger and differently shaped.

"That's your Crystal Change Rod. Hold it up and say 'Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up'," her guardian instructed. With a smile, she continued. "This is your real power. Be strong, Princess."

She vanished, but Ami's resolve was still there. She remembered everything now, and the thought of possessing the sum of her power was a welcome one. She would fight on her own terms, more than a match for some mere nightmare.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The wave of frigid water that surrounded her as she transformed had never been more welcome, soothing the burns the environs had caused. The extra power actually flooded a few meters around her, turning the barren volcanic landscape to a lush spring in that small radius. Her uniform differed from before, an exact match for Guardian Mercury's. When she spun to a halt, there was something new in her hands.

A beautiful harp marked with a wing along one edge had materialized with her fuku, and it seemed to have been made of blue crystal. The strings were fine spun strands of the same material, but she somehow knew they were as strong as the finest metal. The instrument would not break easily. When she let her gloved fingers trail across them, the resulting note was exquisitely clear.

The monster, shaken out of its confusion by the sound, charged without warning, but her reflexes were better and her power was overwhelming. She drew her hand across the harp's strings again, but this time she played an incredible melody. It was followed by the cry of her new attack.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Bursts of water shot out and swung at the creature from every direction, giving it no room to escape. Soon it was frozen solid. As Mercury's hands dropped, the ice shattered and the monster was gone. The nightmare realm came apart, and between one blink and the next she was standing in her living room as a Senshi, Zoisite leaping to his feet behind her. She studied the young man pinned to her wall.

"Did you have to mess up the wall?" she asked playfully.

The Shitennou froze, thinking she was angry, but when she laughed a second later he almost gaped. She was _teasing_ him! He smiled and played along. "No, but I thought it was so much more fun this way. After all, you deserve the pleasure of finishing him yourself. You were the one he hurt."

She nodded and studied Fisheye. "You were the fish I brought home. You're the reason everything went so wrong here this morning."

He knew he was defeated, but their enemy was determined to get in his last licks. "You're only our first target. After all you're so much weaker than the others. They would hardly miss you."

"You lie," Zoisite said furiously, but Mercury shook her head.

"It's all right if the enemies think I'm the weak one. I know I'm not weak now, and I know the others would miss me if I was gone. His illusions can't hurt me anymore."

"You will die," Fisheye taunted. "All of you will. The Dead Moon Circus will see to that. Maybe you defeated my Lemures, but the others can't transform. They'll lose."

"Dead Moon Circus?" the general asked quietly, wondering if she knew any more than he did. "Have you heard of them before?"

"No. That one has one thing right, though – the girls can't transform. Only Usagi-chan and I can, as far as I know. Maybe Chibiusa-chan."

"What happened? Why can they not transform?"

"I don't know. That's part of the reason I've been trying to reach you; I was worried about what would happen to them if they didn't have their powers. We're going to need you now more than ever, Zoisite. Please don't leave me again."

He flinched. "It was not my intention to upset you with my distance."

"I know. Mamoru-san told me."

With a sigh, he shook his head. "You forgive my sins too easily. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Let's not find out. What do you want to do with him?" she asked, gesturing at Fisheye and wondering why he hadn't even tried to run. "He'll come after us again if we don't do something."

"Do as you will with him," Zoisite said. "He is not human despite wearing such a form. He is a magical construct, no more."

Mercury nodded, unsurprised. "I thought so, but I wanted to be sure. Can you think of any other questions we should ask first?"

"None that would net useful answers."

"Okay." Her Harp fell into her gloved palms. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Fisheye seemed to come apart, and a dead discus fish fell to the floor. Zoisite leaned over and pulled his dagger out of the wall.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

She de-henshined, so he did the same. "We'll call a meeting and tell the others what happened. And, Zane?"

"Yes?" A moment later he found his arms full of his mate. Ami wrapped hers around his neck. "Ami?"

"My dream was of you. Please stop pushing me away."

He hesitated before returning the embrace. "Okay. I… Okay." He turned his face enough that their cheeks brushed together. "You realize you are stuck with me now. Even if I wanted to let you go, I could not."

"Don't. Don't ever let go."

"I love you," Zane whispered.

Ami laughed, rising onto her tiptoes and kissing his cheek shyly. "I love you too."

With that, the strength that had sustained her through her traumatizing morning failed and she crumpled, crying into his shoulder as she finally allowed herself to deal with everything that had happened.

88888888

AN: Please tell me this was worth the amount of time and agony it took to write it. I'll admit this version, the one you're getting, was actually done in about 24 hours, but conceptualization and execution was a long time coming and I literally deleted entire sections more than once before I was satisfied with the direction it was going. That being said, I finally went with focusing on Ami in this chapter. On a whole, my sister/beta has pointed out that she's largely been an informant only and really hasn't had any particular focus on HER. Here I tried to elaborate on her back story a bit and to develop her as a character. If you think it worked or have questions- about this or anything- let me know. Actually, let me know what you thought period. It's your guys' input that keeps me interested in working on this series. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First things first, you can't blame me for how long this one took. I was hit by a car last month and acquired five broken bones, two of which are in my right shoulder. Writing is understandably difficult under such circumstances. Second, this particular part only took a few days once my arm was in good enough shape to use.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything – I was hit by a car, I didn't acquire superpowers.

88888888

After the attack on Ami, things went quiet. It was as if it had been an isolated incident, but the information they'd gotten from Fisheye had made it infinitely clear it wasn't. The enemy was waiting until the Senshi were vulnerable. They would kill the girls in their weakest moments if they could. Once the two brought the others up to date, they'd quickly realized the other three Senshi were indeed incapable of transforming. The Shitennou said they felt weaker, but their powers were uninterrupted.

Usagi suggested that the men stay close to their partners in hopes of protecting them, but the three girls shot it down without a moment's hesitation. They were warriors, and they refused to be babysat like they were useless children. Rei's response was the most succinct: "I like my privacy. If you make him follow me everywhere I'll push him into the Sacred Fire."

The issue was dropped after that. Unsurprisingly.

88888888

Despite that, the four generals did take it upon themselves to stay close. If the girls noticed, they were choosing to turn a blind eye for the most part. Rei, as usual, proved to be the glaring exception.

Mamoru blinked when he found Jomei on his doorstep. "Did something happen?"

He was too polite to be more specific, but it wasn't really necessary. The edges of the blond man's shrine robes were singed and he also looked like he'd fallen into a scummy pond. Bits of algae clung to his bangs.

The older teen grimaced, looking apologetic and embarrassed. "Can I use your shower and stay here for a few hours?"

"Giving Rei-chan a chance to cool off?" he guessed. When Jomei nodded, he held the door open further. "Sure. Come on in. Did you need something to wear?"

"Usagi-chan said some of our other selves' stuff was still here if I can just get that."

"I'll put it outside the door." The blond turned for the bathroom, but Mamoru couldn't help asking. "You're dripping _and_ you've been on fire. What did you do?"

"I made a joke about protecting the helpless women like it should be."

The dark haired man winced. "Bet that went over well. You know she isn't very fond of your sense of humor."

"She loves my sense of humor. That one was just… ill-advised."

"No kidding."

He decided to make some tea while Jomei cleaned himself up, and he heard the door open after ten minutes as his friend stepped out, toweling his hair dry. Rather than ask any more questions, he kept his eyes on the seeping brew. If the other man wanted to talk, he would.

"I don't know if she even cares about me anymore."

Mamoru wasn't surprised that was what he'd start with. No matter what life they were living, Rei and Jomei were a tumultuous pair at best. "Of course she does."

"I'm being serious, Mamoru. She's pushing me away all the time, and lately she barely even looks at me unless it's to shout about something I've done wrong. Or just to yell in general. I know she's stressed about not being able to transform, but this seems a bit over the top."

"You know she has a temper. Give her a little time and space and she'll calm down. She always does."

Jomei scowled. "That's not all. It'll come after her eventually; I know that. It's just not there yet, so I don't know why she's so freaked out. We'd know the instant anything entered the shrine that shouldn't be there."

One brow arched. "What makes you so sure Rei-chan's not the next target?"

Whatever response the blond would have made was lost when his charge suddenly blanched and fell. He raced around the counter, calling Zoisite. The younger general appeared in seconds, already in uniform and clearly surprised.

"What is wrong?"

Jomei gestured rather than answering, so Zoisite turned and gaped. He hurriedly knelt at Mamoru's side, taking his pulse and quickly spreading a blanket of soothing magic over him to ease the worst of his symptoms.

"What happened?" he asked tersely.

"We were talking and he just… collapsed. What's happening to him, Zoi?"

"I do not know." He stood. "Help me get him to the bedroom and call Ami."

"And Usagi?"

"No," the medic said immediately. "It would only distress them both if she was here. We will take care of the matter quietly if we can. There is no need to inform the others until we know what is happening."

With a little maneuvering, Jomei shifted Mamoru onto the other man's back so he could teleport them both to his room. It was a drain on his powers, but safer and faster than the two of them trying to carry him. The only better answer would have been to call Kunzite, but the eldest general was busy and they didn't want too many people knowing something was not right. Even though Ami had been the only target thus far, there was no guarantee the enemy wouldn't go after the men as well. If they did, Mamoru would be painfully easy to pick off.

Mercury slipped in the window as they arranged him on the bed, computer falling in her hand as she did. When she reached them, her visor slid across her eyes and figures began to scroll by. She absently took Mamoru's pulse as she studied them. Zoisite was on the other side, searching for the source of the problem while simultaneously trying to ease his symptoms. Everything would be easier once he was conscious.

88888888

He felt like he was in a fog. He couldn't seem to open his eyes, and the voices he thought were nearby were nonetheless dull and vague. He wasn't even sure who was there. After all, only Jomei had been there.

There? Where? What had happened? Why was Jomei with him when it did?

"We have to do something soon," Jomei contested hotly. Mamoru was almost relieved when he realized who it was, but then he frowned. Not Jomei. Jadeite? Why was he transformed? Had there been an attack? "If we don't, who knows what will happen to him? Usagi would kill us!"

Was Usagi there too?

"We can't do anything until we know what we're dealing with here," Mercury countered. She seemed calm, but there was a degree of tension he couldn't understand. Had something happened to his Usako? Why hadn't he noticed? "You know how she'd react if we told her he was having blackouts again."

"Be that as it may, we cannot draw attention to his weakness." Zoisite? "We do not know if the enemy is after him."

"So?" Jadeite demanded, frustrated.

"What's… going on?" Mamoru finally managed. The other three went silent immediately. "What happened?"

A cool hand brushed back his bangs. "What do you remember, Mamoru-san?" Mercury asked gently. "Can you open your eyes?"

It took some effort, but after a second he did. Their gazes locked. "I was talking to Jomei in the kitchen."

"And?" she prompted.

"Then… nothing. That's all I can think of until I heard you arguing."

"You collapsed," she informed him. "Jomei-san was worried, so he called Zoisite to help. After that they called me. You've been unconscious for almost an hour. Have you had any health problems recently?"

Mamoru flinched at the question, and Jadeite's jaw set. "You have. Damn it, you idiot, you should know better than to keep this sort of thing secret!"

"He has?" Mercury glanced at him. "Did you already know about it?"

"No. He has the same sort of look on his face he used to use every time Kunzite found out he'd been into something he shouldn't have. It's subtle enough to fool most people, but the four of us have had a lot of practice. I bet Usagi would call him on it too."

Zoisite shrugged when his mate looked at him. "Really, it was more them than it was me. I think Jadeite is right, though. His reaction was enough to make me think this is a recurring problem."

Mamoru was about to defend himself when a harsh cough tore through his chest. It was followed by several more, not stopping until he was weak and shaken. As he flopped back against his pillow, everyone saw something at the same time.

There was blood on his hand.

88888888

Determined to handle the matter themselves, the men called a private meeting. Ami was the only girl there. In deference to Mamoru's suddenly uncertain condition, it took place in his room as Zoisite monitored his vitals.

Nephrite was the first to say anything after they explained the situation. "How are we supposed to guard you and the other girls at the same time? They're helpless too."

"I dare you to say that to Mako-chan," Jadeite commented mildly.

"Shut up. Seriously, Mamoru-san. What's going on, and why are we just finding out about it?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. It's just a few dizzy spells and a cough."

"You coughed up blood," Zoisite pointed out grimly. "It seems obvious that whatever is wrong with you is more than a few dizzy spells and a cough."

Kunzite frowned. "Regardless of the severity of the symptoms, we should have been informed long before it reached this point. Sensing Jadeite's sudden distress was unnerving. Now, tell me when this began and whatever else you may have noticed."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to ease a growing headache. "I guess it started the same day as the eclipse. I got these really bad pains in my chest, but when the eclipse ended they did too. I thought that was it, but there was another when Chibiusa tried to go back to the future."

"And since?" Zoisite asked.

"A few times a day. Today was worse."

"Clearly," Kunzite observed. "And you have not told Usagi-sama or the others?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want anyone to know. Jadeite only found out because I had one while he was there."

"Are you telling us you've collapsed more than once?" Nephrite demanded.

"No. Today was… well, like I said, worse."

The others began to talk at once, but when their leader held up a hand they immediately fell silent. "Mamoru-sama, you are sure this began with the eclipse?"

"Yeah, I guess. As sure as I can be, anyway."

"And you have not spoken of this to anyone else."

"No."

The eldest general closed his eyes for a moment. "Then it will remain this way."

Mercury looked up at him, surprised. "But-"

"I realize this situation conflicts with your loyalty to your princess, but it truly is safer if no one knows of this. There is a new enemy on the loose, Sailor Mercury. We cannot gamble with Mamoru-sama's life. I will not condone it, and you know Usagi-sama will feel the same if she knows."

"She'd _want_ to know. He's the center of her universe, Kunzite. If anything happened to him, it would destroy her."

"That is precisely why we are keeping it secret. Should anyone outside this room learn the truth, we risk not only his life but everyone's. If he dies, she will as well."

That last statement struck her like a fist. "Because they're bound together, so if he goes she will."

"And without her the rest of us are helpless. We cannot hope to fight on our own." He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, a rare gesture that gave away his stress. "The cause of your mystery malady is easily deduced, Mamoru-sama, but I do not know how it came to be."

The dark haired prince forced himself to sit up. "What is it?"

"Something is attacking the very Earth itself. You would have already realized had it not been so abrupt. As my ties to the planet are indirect, I can sense its distress without suffering the adverse side effects. Beyond that, I can only guess."

"So what can we do?" Nephrite asked.

"Zoisite and Sailor Mercury will continue to monitor Mamoru-sama's condition. She has reawakened her powers, so she will not require our protection. As such, Zoisite can guard the prince whenever he has the time. The rest of us will have to keep a close watch on the other Senshi."

"Rei tried to barbeque me for my trouble," Jadeite said.

"No, Rei-chan tried to barbeque you for your tasteless joke," Mamoru corrected.

"Same thing. My point is that she's not really going to tolerate me watching her all the time. Mina might be more understanding, but Mako-chan won't take it either."

Nephrite winced and nodded. "I think if she catches me hanging around again she'll push me in front of a car."

"You are going to have to try," Kunzite said sternly. "The princess spread her wings three years early. Something prompted it, even made it necessary. Darkness is after her."

After a long pause, Mamoru had to ask. "Are you sure? Mercury said it was because she overdid it that day when there were so many Daimons."

"Whatever doubt I had faded when your condition was discovered. Despite not yet possessing your crystal, the damage the planet is taking is severe enough to render you almost helpless at its worst. Your link is not that close yet, so clearly the attack is very strong. More, with you in such a state you cannot hope to fight. It will fall to her."

"It always does," Jadeite said, "but she comes out okay."

"Yes, when she has her Senshi to guard her and spare her until there is no other way. She cannot fight this battle on her own, which means her Senshi must rise and stand with her again. To do that, they must survive."

A second silence fell.

"What do we do?" Nephrite asked.

88888888

Makoto scowled at him, one hand on her hip as she waited for an explanation as to why he was outside her door at eight in the morning on her one day off – Saturday having been taken over for studying. The high school entrance exams were only two weeks off, so it was also the last free day she'd be seeing until they were over.

"And I ask again, _why_ are you here, especially so early?"

Masato managed a charming grin, though it had slipped for a moment when he noticed how irate she was. "I thought I'd take you out today."

"It's eight o'clock. In the morning. On Sunday."

"Well, yes."

"Still waiting for that why, and it had better be good." She began tapping the fingers of her free hand against the doorframe, making it clear that if she didn't get an answer soon he'd be in serious trouble.

He scrambled for an excuse. "I… realized you've been studying all the time, so I thought you'd like to go out, get some fresh air. You must be tired of always taking care of yourself."

"Uh-huh." She clearly wasn't buying it.

Finally, he sighed. "I'm trying to make sure you're all right, okay? After what happened to Ami-chan… That other stuff was true, though. You deserve a chance to relax and have someone else do the work for a change."

The Senshi of Protection frowned. "I don't need a guard, Neph."

"I know, but I can still worry, right? If it helps, you don't have to think about it that way. I'm not your guard, I'm your…"

"My…?"

"Your… date!"

"Date," she repeated slowly. "Really. I didn't know I was dating."

"Why are you making this so hard?"

"You woke me up at eight in the morning on the one day I don't have to be at school or studying for the next two weeks. Did you think I wasn't going to make you pay for that?"

He'd hoped, but that was beside the point. "I just want to give you a nice peaceful day off. Is that so horrible?"

He looked miserable, so Makoto finally took pity on him. She knew he meant well; she just had to make sure he knew she wasn't going to let him make her decisions for her. As for her need to be protected, well, despite how much it grated Makoto knew she was in trouble if an enemy came after her before they figured out how to get back their powers. She could tolerate it as long as he didn't act like a complete caveman. Then she blinked and wondered if Rei and Jadeite were having a similar conversation.

"Is Jadeite giving Rei the same spiel now?" she asked, mischief dancing in her emerald eyes. "Just out of curiosity."

"Maybe. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. It might be because if he is, she's going to cheerfully murder him." She stepped back, letting him in. "You might as well be useful and make some tea while I get changed."

It was a test of sorts, and judging by his expression he knew it. If he couldn't handle something as simple as tea, she'd kick him out without hesitating. He headed into her precious kitchen as she shook her head and proceeded back into her bedroom.

Unsure as to the nature of their 'date', Makoto had no idea what to wear. Between that and the unseasonable warmth, she could go with anything from shorts and a tank top to slacks and a blouse. Made cross by her indecision, knowing it was partially due to her attraction to the older man currently making tea for her, she just reached into her closet and grabbed a simple pair of khaki crop pants, a green tank top and a lightweight white shirt to wear over it. It wasn't fussy or formal, but it wasn't too casual either. It would have to do.

When she emerged, her date was pouring a stream of what she recognized as her favorite blend into a mug – also the one she preferred. It was a little uncanny and almost irritating. Or flattering. She couldn't decide.

"I wasn't sure which type you liked most, so I picked the one I drink on hot days like this. It's iced; I hope you don't mind."

True to his word, there were cubes of ice floating in the pale green liquid. It was also brewed exactly as she would have made it herself. Again, she was torn between thinking it was annoying or cute. Rather than deciding or saying anything to him, she took a sip. He poured himself a cup and did the same.

Makoto had never been accused of cowardice, but letting an awkward silence control the situation stank of it. She bit back an angry snarl, knowing he would think he'd done something to make her mad.

"So what would you like to do?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Pick your poison, Makoto. We can even go skydiving if you want."

Instead, she set her cup down with a decisive thump. "If you were told to be my bodyguard, just admit it. I won't get angry. Much."

Nephrite frowned and put his down as well. "You make it sound like I have to be ordered to spend time with you."

"Are you saying that isn't what's going on?"

"Yes and no." She was about to say something angry if her face was anything to go by, but he held up a hand. "Hear me out. Yes, I was told to keep an eye on you. Kunzite's worried. All of us are, so it's easier if we stay close. That isn't why I'm here, though. I don't need to offer to take you out to look for trouble. I came because I _want_ to see you."

After a few seconds' consideration, Makoto decided to accept his answer. "So… Whatever I want, huh?"

Her mischievous tone made him a little worried. "Why are you smiling like that?"

88888888

"Dear gods, woman, are you insane?"

Makoto smirked at him as she dropped into a chair. They were taking a dinner break at a bistro a few blocks from her place. The day had been spent shopping. Not for clothes or something as simple as that, oh no. She'd led him to every gardening and kitchen supply shop in a ten kilometer range as he carried the most 'precious' of her purchases. Some of them were huge.

With some work, Masato finished stacking her things before taking a seat himself. "How do you manage all this when you don't have some poor sap to do it for you?"

"You volunteered," she reminded.

"To take you out so you could have fun, not to be your pack animal."

"You should have clarified. Besides, I did have fun."

He shook his head. "Please just tell me we're not doing any more of that."

She hummed, tapping her nails against the table. "I make no promises. There's a new store I want to take a look at."

"I can't imagine any other place will have something you need after all this."

"You never know."

With a sigh, Masato focused on his menu. "You can be pretty vindictive sometimes, you know that?"

She ignored him in favor of choosing her meal.

Once his vague irritation with having been no more than a carry-all wore off, they managed to have a quiet, polite dinner. Their normal playful teasing had been put on hold due to the public setting and her resentment over needing a guard. He missed it – after her initial distrust, she'd forgiven him quickly. She just wouldn't stand for being treated like some weakling that couldn't protect herself. Senshi or no, she could fight. Hadn't she thrown a youma away from Usagi before Luna told her how to become Jupiter?

"Makoto?"

Her attention suddenly returned to him and their conversation. "What?"

"Where did you just go?"

With a frown, she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We should go; I still want to make it to that store before it closes. You up to it?"

"I can keep moving as long as you can."

She thought about taking it as a challenge, but seeing the friendly way he was smiling she changed her mind. No matter how irritated she was with what he was required to do because of his position, she knew he really only wanted what was best for her. She could count on him for that.

To make things easier, they stopped by her apartment to drop off what she'd already bought. That done, he walked with her to the last shop. Halfway there, their hands came together. She couldn't honestly say which of them had initiated the contact.

"Herb Heaven, huh?" he murmured as they approached. "Don't you grow yours?"

"Yeah, but there are some I can't. I mean, you can't get tropical herbs to survive in our climate without a hothouse or special equipment. Sometimes you just have to import, you know?"

Masato shrugged, not very worried about it. "You must have some of everything already, though."

"I'm running out of some of the rarer ones. There are certain types that even now have to be foraged from the rainforests."

"Well, then it's lucky Amazonian herbs are my specialty."

The pair had entered the little store, and a man he assumed was the proprietor was watching Makoto with an expression that had him on edge. He couldn't say why either – he hadn't really done anything that could be considered unsettling, but the fellow hadn't even glanced at him. He only had eyes for her.

She was Nephrite's, damn it. That wasn't acceptable.

Coughing politely, he broke the stare and tried to pretend that momentary lapse hadn't happened. He didn't actively consider himself Nephrite despite his acceptance of his past self, and he certainly didn't think Makoto was his just because her past self and his had been engaged. Things were different in their new reality.

Makoto shot him a smile before turning her attention back to him. "Amazonian? Really? I've been dying to get my hands on some of the wild teas I've heard about. Do you by any chance carry them? The only stores I've seen with them want a small fortune for just a few grams."

He hummed, tapping his fingers on his chin. "Wild teas, wild teas… There are wild Amazonian teas? Hm…"

"Don't mess with me," she said warningly. "Answers. Give."

"Wild teas…" When her dark look sharpened, he laughed. "Yes, of course I have some. I even picked a few of the varieties myself when I was deciding what I wanted to carry here."

"Great! They're dried, right? I'd hate for them to go to waste."

"Yes, they've been through proper tea preservation. They'll last at least a few years as long as you don't leave them in the damp."

"How much?" she asked as he leaned over and took a box out of a display case set in the front of the counter. "Oh, make it two or three varieties."

"I only have two right now, I'm afraid." He tapped one. "For this size container, it's 2800 yen each. If you add taxes, for two boxes it's 5660 yen."

"Done." Makoto fished her wallet out of her purse and passed him a few bills. "Keep the change. Oh." She grabbed a scrap of paper and scribbled her phone number on it. "Can you call me if you get in anything special? I'd like a first shot at it. Your prices are too good to pass up."

"Sure," the man smiled as he rang up the sale. "You're my first customer anyway."

"Thanks!" she said with a wave as she hurried out, Masato shooting one last suspicious look at him before following her out. "See you next time!"

Once out of earshot, he frowned. "Seriously, there was something strange about that. If you were his first customer, how did you hear of the place?"

"I saw it while it was being put in, of course. Why are you being so suspicious?"

"Mako, listen to me. That guy was _off_."

"He was fine." Makoto turned enough to study him. "Are you feeling all right? I didn't make you overdo it, did I?"

"Of course not," he said, mildly offended. "It takes more than a day of shopping to wear me down." 

She shrugged. "You're just overreacting because Kunzite told you to keep an eye out. He was just a shopkeeper."

He didn't say anything else until she was inside her apartment, and she respected his moods enough to let it be. Despite how consistently even his temper was, Nephrite had always been prone to random bouts of brooding. Jupiter had privately thought it had something to do with the burden of seeing the future. Mars raged, and Nephrite brooded. Everyone dealt with things differently.

Mindful of his task, he still watched until her lights went out before heading home himself. His thoughts settled on his telescope – he was determined to find some answers even if he had to beg the stars for them.

88888888

Despite his misgivings, the quiet that had settled in after Ami's attack continued uninterrupted. Masato kept his eyes open but nothing really seemed _wrong_, so he was forced to back off and let Makoto go about her life as usual. Studying was taking up her every spare minute anyway, so she was never alone long enough for it to be easy to reach her. Still, he knew she was the one they were after. He also swore he would do everything in his power to prevent it. Past or no past, he'd been drawn to her the moment he saw her run by, a seemingly human Daimon hot on her tail. His need to protect her had only grown since.

He leaned against the wall outside Hikawa Shrine, waiting for the girls to emerge. Jomei kept an eye on them there, though Rei gave him more trouble than Makoto did. He took over once she left, following her home and making sure she was inside. It was a lot of work, balancing his career with his duties as a Shitennou, but the people he loved were far more important.

The crunching of leaves alerted him to the girls' exit, so Nephrite melted into the shadows behind him. She would know he was there, but she was willing to let it go as long as he at least let her maintain the illusion of privacy.

The others left on their own – Ami and Usagi could protect themselves, and Kunzite would be at Minako's side in a heartbeat if trouble arose. He could afford to actually give her space. He followed her down the street, keeping far enough back to make her comfortable without being too far to interfere if something happened.

He was unpleasantly surprised when instead of turning into her building she kept going, knowing somehow that she was meaning to return to that herb shop despite the late hour and his warnings about its proprietor. Transforming, he sent his shadow in after her to keep an eye on things. She would probably notice, but it was the best he could do.

"Hey," she chirped as she breezed in. "You called?"

The other man smiled at her as she planted her elbows on the counter. "Yeah. We got in a new type of tea and I wanted to give you the first shot at it. I made some if you want to try it."

"Sure. What is it?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

Makoto grinned. "True enough. I have to say thank you…"

He caught her hesitation. "Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? My name's Hawk's Eye." She frowned, so he pressed on. "I know it's strange, but it's a tribal thing. I'm from one of the native groups in the Amazon."

That struck a chord and her intuition buzzed warningly, but she brushed it off. She or Nephrite would have noticed any serious trouble. She took the cup of tea he handed her and sipped it, letting the flavor spread over her tongue.

"It's really good," she told him. "Slightly bitter, but without being too much. And it's somehow sweet at the same time."

"Yes, there are a lot of natural sweeteners to be found in the jungle. I like the one in this blend; it only tastes sweet without being really sugary, so it's better for you."

They drank the tea quietly for several beats, only interrupting the stillness when Hawk's Eye got up to refill her cup. Finally, she set it down with a sharp click.

"Well, you've made another sale. This stuff is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, Sailor Jupiter."

The world dipped and turned without warning, and it took a second for her title to penetrate the fog wrapping around her brain.

"Poison," she whispered, glancing at the cup. "You set me up."

He shrugged. "And?"

The shadow hovering by the door recoiled and disappeared – moments before it would've been noticed and trapped by two newcomers. They were girls, really, younger even than the Senshi had been when they inherited their powers. Both were dressed in what seemed to be circus costumes, one red and one blue, and after several moments' consideration Makoto knew they were from Dead Moon.

"Enemies," she hissed.

"How good of you to notice," the one in red sneered as Makoto collapsed, her world going black.

88888888

AN: Haha, cliffhanger. I normally would wrap up Makoto's particular adventure in one chapter, but there was already enough here to make an update. We'll wrap up her attack next chapter before moving on to the next major events. So, as always, please read and review. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, this didn't take as long as other updates have. It just took a bit to work out the fine details and decide where and how to mesh the anime and manga continuums. I'm starting to like this story a lot more than I ever did the base arc.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

88888888

Nephrite pressed his back into the rafters, just out of sight of the four on the floor beneath. The stars burned a warning through the broken window he'd used to access the building – if Makoto didn't find Jupiter's strength, she would die before he could stop it. The others wouldn't be able to arrive in time, but he activated the communicator just in case. He knew Kunzite wouldn't make an appearance until he'd made sure Minako had reached safety, and Zoisite was working late that night. Help would have to come on foot.

Or would it? Static began to dance through the air, the prickle on his skin making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He frowned. The feeling was familiar, but it took him a while to place it.

"Arashi…" he whispered.

The electricity coalesced around Makoto's still form, becoming a great coiled dragon with its front claws carefully cradling her. It snarled whenever the two girls or their servant tried to approach, warning them away. Nephrite dropped to the ground as well, meriting a sharp look from the beast before he was allowed to get closer.

"I can help her," the legendary creature promised him as he set a hand on her arm. "Just give us time."

88888888

It was emptiness and loneliness and darkness – things she hated, feelings she avoided at any cost. It was too much like the loss of her family. She whimpered and curled in on herself, her strength of will fading in the midst of nothing.

She had to hold on, even if all she had was her own limbs, because if she didn't she'd shatter. She wouldn't do that again.

"It's a dream," Makoto promised herself. Her voice was too loud and obvious in her otherwise lifeless surroundings, but it was like holding on. If she didn't say something, she wouldn't be able to stay sane. "It's only a dream. I just have to wait until I wake up."

Despite that, she would swear she sensed things lurking in the dark, beyond the range of her severely limited vision. She knew they would hurt her if they could, so she held on even harder. Her fingertips left bruises on her legs and shoulders, wherever they scrabbled for a grip

Hold onto me. You cannot hurt me, and they will come no closer when I am here.

"Me? Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am right here."

Just like that, what appeared to be a miniaturized white dragon materialized less than an arm's length in front of her. Its scales also had streaks of green along the legs and throat. It was long and sinuous, flying despite lacking wings. He had sharp, jagged horns pointing back from his face, but there was also a soft beard edging his lower jaw.

She blinked. "You're albino?"

It let out a hissing laugh. "No, of course not. I am a dragon of thunder and lightning. I see despite your memories you have forgotten me."

"I knew you?" Makoto touched the scales hesitantly, then with more confidence when she realized he was warm and familiar. "I knew you. Why can't I remember?"

"You will. There is something you must do first."

"What?"

"Fight. For your sake and mine. For those you love. Find your strength and fight."

"I don't know how," she whispered as he grew a little and curled protectively over her shoulders, his front paws on her arm. "My powers are gone. None of us know why, or how to get them back. It's like we were never more than ordinary girls."

"You have never been and will never be ordinary. You are a child blessed by the gods themselves, a warrior entrusted with their strength." The dragon studied her gravely. "This is a time of choosing. Find the power within yourself or be what was never meant – it is up to you. Just know I cannot help you if you will not help yourself."

"What do I have to do?"

"Rather, what do you want to do? Do you want to be Jupiter, or would you prefer to be nothing more than a normal teenaged girl, knowing every minute you could have been extraordinary? It is your decision. I only hope you choose well. Tell me, what do you dream of being?"

It was as if she'd been lit from the inside. Resolve flared in her emerald eyes. "I was born to be with them, with Usagi. I have a responsibility as a Senshi to do everything I can for her. To fight. I want Jupiter. I want my power."

"Again."

She tossed her head. "I am Jupiter!"

Green light speared skyward from her before spreading in an incredible wave, the power sweeping away the monsters she had sensed in the distance and tossing them aside like stray leaves in a strong wind. When it cleared, a pulsing green crystal heart hovered where the dragon had when he appeared mere minutes ago.

"What is it?"

"Touch it and you will know."

She was the Senshi of Thunder and Courage, and she would prove it. Defying the darkness whispering still at the edges of her brilliance, she took up the gem.

And was whole.

Her magic boiled through her veins, even more potent than she remembered. The electric sizzle of it triggered her need to transform.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Power flew around her, a storm summoned by her will alone. Her school uniform was replaced with her Senshi's fuku, sleek and fitted. The rest of the accessories flashed into place, but the tiara took its time appearing, the metal alive with energy. Once it formed, she knew she was more than she had been.

"Welcome back, storm's child."

She looked down at her gloved hands and touched her tiara. "I did it. I did it! I'm Jupiter again! Arashi, thank you!"

"I see you remember as well."

She nodded and smiled, reaching out to stroke his scales. "I thought I'd lost you forever. How did you survive?"

"Someone had to guard your crystal for your inevitable return. Who better than one that knew you well? I slept in the Great Storm until I knew you were ready."

"How do we get out?"

A wreath of oak leaves appeared in her hands, pulsing with the same power she was still feeling like a high. She recognized its feel, its strength. This was hers, the sacred weapon of her planet. Knowing she had it made her momentarily uncertain.

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

Arashi shook his head as he grew again, this time extending to his full size. He stood only as tall as she, but he was more than twice her length. His impressive talons tapped the ground. "My opinion is unimportant. Only you can say."

"Do I need it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm ready for it. I have to be. I am."

The monsters she had seen before tried to approach. Each of them looked like figures of a child's nightmares, the monsters under the bed and in the closet that made them cry for a nightlight or a parent's comfort. She'd never had that after they had died. She would fight them for the children that couldn't.

"JUPITER!" she cried, naming her planet and triggering the incredible ability in her weapon. "OAK EVOLUTION!"

Electrified leaves, razor sharp, shot out and cut through them like tissue. They came apart like shadows, quickly insubstantial as the darkness came apart. It felt like falling into warm arms as she finally opened her eyes and faced the real world.

88888888

Nephrite felt her coming alive again under his hands, and in a blinding flash her clothing was replaced with her uniform and electricity shot through her skin. He pulled away mere seconds before countless volts would have torn into his fingers. Arashi, being a creature of lightning himself, was unharmed.

What would likely have been a cheerful reunion was interrupted when the man that had drugged Makoto grabbed Nephrite and put a knife to his throat. "Don't move, girl, or he gets it."

Jupiter snarled, sparks bursting from her hands and even the ends of her hair. "You had better let go of him if you know what's good for you."

"SEALING BALL!"

Before she could do anything, a force field appeared between them. Her electricity bounced uselessly off its surface. The two girls behind the men tittered.

"You can't reach them now," the one in red said with a smirk. She held up a crystal in the same shade as her hair and outfit. "I used this Amazon Stone to create a barrier. Nothing can get through. Unless you can teleport, which I know you can't."

Nephrite struggled against Hawk Eye's grip, but their positions and the knife gave the circus performer the advantage despite his slighter build. Powers or no powers, the general was just as vulnerable to a slit throat as any other man, and he couldn't attack without hitting himself as well.

"PallaPalla can't seal the area," the one in blue said sadly. "Not while keeping the city sealed too."

Her sister – they looked too much alike to be anything else – shrugged. "We'll manage like this. The others won't get here soon enough to stop us from killing them. She doesn't have special abilities like the rest of the Senshi."

Jupiter bristled. "At least I fight without cowering behind a shield."

"That isn't bravery; it's stupidity." She glanced at PallaPalla. "Hey, can you do something with the man so we can keep him under control? That birdbrain won't be able to hold onto him for much longer."

That made the younger girl nod happily. "PallaPalla can do it. BINDING BALL!"

A complex series of straps appeared and wound around him. As they did, he let out a shout of pain as he de-henshined. Jupiter growled again when she realized that the bonds had cut him off from his powers. As she did, a strange vibration seemed to shoot through her arms. Arashi swung his massive head her direction, knowing something was going on.

"What is it?" he questioned in his deep, rumbling baritone. "Jupiter?"

"I don't know. What's happening to me?"

"Tell me what you feel," the dragon coaxed. "Describe it for me."

"I-I'm shaking. Almost vibrating? Like I'm about to come apart."

The great beast nodded. "Focus on that feeling. Draw it into your center until you can't hold it anymore."

"Then what?"

"Let go."

She managed a shaky jerk of her head as a response, but the rest of her attention was elsewhere. Harnessing the strange energy was difficult – every time she tried to hold it, another bit would slip free. Finally, she managed to gather all of it until it felt like it would shake her heart out of her chest.

"Arashi…"

"Hold."

"Arashi…!"

"Hold, I said!"

"ARASHI!"

"Release it."

She did with a scream, shattering into countless shards of light. An instant later she was on the other side of the barrier, mere millimeters from Hawk's Eye. Her Leaves of Oak came without being called, their incredible power tearing into him again and again even he died and reverted to a hawk's form, and Masato sank to his knees. Another burst sprang at the other two girls, but the Sealing Ball retracted abruptly and the attack failed. Wide eyed and worried, they vanished, leaving what was left of their minion behind.

Jupiter seized the restraining straps and pulled them apart with her supernatural strength, tearing even after he was free until they were nothing more than shreds. A moment later he knew she wouldn't stop at that. She was in a rage she couldn't escape on her own.

"Jupiter," he murmured, taking her hands. They stilled, but there was still tension coiling in her muscles and her eyes hadn't lost their wild gleam. "Mako. Come back. Look at me, Makoto. Let your anger go. They're gone. It's over."

Arashi turned so he could see them, awkward though it was in the cramped space. "She has lapsed into a berserker rage."

"I know. I just don't know if she'll still come back for me."

His back rippled in the draconic equivalent of a shrug. "You would know that better than I. If you wish to be sure, you will need far more emotion than that. You must love her, and she you. If you cannot manage it, her princess is fast approaching."

He transformed again, hoping that connection would be enough for her to follow his instructions despite the lack of a bond between them. "Makoto, I need you to look at me. Come back, sweetheart."

She didn't move or respond. It was the first time her berserker tendencies had overtaken her in the modern era, and it would be difficult to lead her back. The drugs still lingering in her system were only making it harder.

…She smelled like roses and rain. Like the girl he'd loved and lost to his own failings, the woman he had been betrothed to before his fall. A touch of cinnamon was the only difference.

Had anything changed between the two? Yes, he knew right away. Makoto hadn't had the life of privilege and happiness Jupiter had. She'd suffered and lost the things that mattered. She'd lost her way until Usagi found her and brought her back. He'd broken too. If anything, it made their connection stronger.

"Answer me, Mako. I have something I need to say to you, and you have to hear it or it won't do any good at all."

Sailor Moon burst through the door, Mercury hot on her heels, but they stopped as they took in the scene. Once she knew there was no way for her to help, Mercury equipped her visor and began analyzing the hawk's still form. The Moon Senshi took a step forward, but Nephrite shook his head.

"I need to know if I can bring her back on my own. I have to know."

The blonde nodded and kept quiet, giving him the chance to make it right. A storm was building overhead, drawn by Jupiter's powers, but she understood his need to be the one needed. It was his personal redemption.

Losing his patience, Nephrite decided words weren't enough. Not with how little of their original connection remained. If he wanted her trust, he would have to trust her as well. If showcasing his feelings so blatantly would do it, well, he would never regret it. Before he lost his nerve (something he would deny was possible until his dying breath), he leaned forward and kissed her.

The mounting pressure of the overhead clouds broke, and instead of a full-on storm it began to rain. The shower did nothing to dispel the unusual heat, but it seemed to temper it into something less uncomfortable.

Jupiter sagged in Nephrite's arms, the tension melting away as the rage receded. He rearranged them both until she was in his lap with one of his hands at her waist and the other against her hair, smoothing it down. He smiled, his focus entirely on her.

After a minute, her eyes opened and locked on his. "Neph?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Sailor Moon and Mercury stepped out, giving them some privacy.

"You don't have to thank me," he said in a low voice. "You saved my life, Mako. And yours. If you hadn't found your power, we would both have died."

"That was Arashi's doing, not mine. He brought me the Jupiter Crystal. You're the one that brought me back. I almost went too far."

"I know. You scared me for a minute."

"Neph, are we…? That is, did you…?"

"I kissed you," he confirmed, knowing what she meant. "It doesn't have to mean anything to you. I'll deal with it if you don't want to reciprocate."

"Reciprocate what? Bonding? Did you… bind yourself to me again? Why?"

"For a lot of reasons. You needed me, Makoto. I love you too much to let you go. I won't lose you because of some enemies again. If you don't want me, that's your call, but I needed you to know that I'll always be there for you."

When she didn't say anything for a long beat, he pulled away. Instead of letting him go, she latched her arms around his neck and drew him in for a second kiss.

A spark of electricity trailed across them before sinking into their right biceps. Through his sleeve, nothing could be seen, but on her a simple five pointed green star formed. A black thread twined around it, with several smaller stars dotting its edges. She turned her head to see it.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it was."

He traced the design with one finger. "I never thought I would see it again. Not on you. Not after what I did."

"Stop worrying about that," she said fiercely. "The past is the past. Let it go, Nephrite. I don't care what happened a thousand years ago, or even when the Dark Kingdom had you in this life. That's not who or what you are. Was I hurt when I realized? Yes. I still got over it, because you're worth way too much for me to give you up over a little pain. I need _you_. Not your past self, not mine. _I_ need _you._"

Rather than arguing over it, he kissed her again. It was too amazing after how long they'd been apart for him to want to stop. After a few minutes, and she had pushed up his sleeve to see her sigil on his arm, they stepped out to rejoin Sailor Moon and Mercury.

Jupiter had barely cleared the threshold when Sailor Moon began to tremble, her skin suddenly icy and pale. "Mamo-chan."

"What's wrong?" Jupiter demanded, recognizing the tone.

"They're after him. Chibiusa is with him, but she can't fight them on her own. She's not strong enough. Mamo-chan. I have to get to Mamo-chan!"

Her wings shot out in all their splendor, and before the others could say anything to stop her she was gone. Mercury shot them a worried look.

"We have to go after her."

The other girl nodded. "I can try teleporting again, but I don't know if I can. I don't feel it like I did."

"Teleport? How did you-?"

"There is no time to explain," Arashi boomed behind them. "Mount. There are dark plots underway in this world. I see my arrival was no mere coincidence."

"Arashi, can I go ahead?"

He shook his great head no. "You just discovered that power for the first time in this life. It will not come again until you need it, and even then you would only be able to transport yourself." He nudged her with his muzzle. "Hurry."

She vaulted onto his back, pulling Mercury up after her as Nephrite did the same. "Can we make it in time?"

His snort could only be called derisive. "I can ride storms, Jupiter. I can make it to a fight before it ends."

The dragon sprang aloft before anyone could say anything, streaking through the sky as quickly as the lightning he lived in and that his mistress channeled. They couldn't catch up to Sailor Moon – she had a significant lead and no extra weight to carry – but they weren't too far behind.

Mamoru's balcony door was wide open, and the sounds inside weren't encouraging. Kunzite had appeared and was grappling with two of the monsters, and Chibi Moon was trying to hold back another while her future mother was fighting four at once.

The most shocking appearance was that of a pure white Pegasus with a golden horn. Mamoru was crumpled in a corner with the animal just in front of him, fending off any of the creatures that came to close. He was bleeding from several wounds, but he refused to save himself. No one knew why, but it never budged from its position.

Things looked desperate, but an unfamiliar voice sounded inside their heads.

_Fight, Sailor Moon! _It ordered.

The command was unnecessary. She was swinging her Spiral Heart Moon Rod at every approaching monster, but they were only pushed back momentarily. Kunzite was making more progress, but it took a lot of work to destroy even one.

The Pegasus rolled its eyes nervously before the new voice came again. _Hold up the Rod, Sailor Moon! And you, Chibi Moon!_

Startled, the two moon girls did as they were told. His golden horn flared, and as it did their weapons began to change forms. Sailor Moon's became a long, clear glass kaleidoscope, light refracting through it to cast beautifully colored patterns on the floor. Chibi Moon's became a golden bell with a large pink heart-shaped handle.

The younger girl stared. "What is it?"

_It is the Crystal Carillon. Ring it and I will come to aid you if I can. For you, Sailor Moon, that is the Moon Kaleidoscope. It has the power to defeat these enemies without forcing you to use that energy best left alone. To use it, say 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation'. Now hurry and save him!_

"Him? You mean Mamo-chan?"

The Pegasus swung his head in a clear nod. _Quickly! He cannot withstand them in his condition!_

That was all it took to galvanize her into action. She swung the new weapon before her. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

An explosion of light poured from the tip of the rod, catching the nightmares incarnate and crushing them to nothing. As everything went quiet, the Pegasus sank to his knees and awkwardly nudged Mamoru with his nose. He paid no attention to the blood pouring down his flank.

_Master? Master, please. They came to save you. You must wake. Please answer me. I cannot linger for much longer._

Chibi Moon ran over and put her hands to one of the wounds, trying to staunch the bleeding. "You're hurt!"

He glanced at her briefly. _It does not matter. It will heal._

"But you're bleeding," Sailor Moon agreed before shifting Mamoru's head into her lap. "Mamo-chan, can you hear me?"

Kunzite studied them for a long beat before looking away. "I do not know if he can. He is very ill."

"Ill?" she repeated. "What happened to him, Kunzite? Did they hurt him before I got here?"

The eldest general shook his head as Nephrite cringed. "He has been ill for a few weeks. He did not want you to know."

Her hand, which had been running comfortingly through his hair, stilled. "What do you mean, he didn't want me to know? You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Sailor Moon, what could you have done?" Mercury began before her leader rounded on her.

"You too! Mercury, how could you?"

Nephrite frowned as Jupiter shot him a dirty look. "There was nothing you could have done to help him, so he wanted you not to worry. We found out when he collapsed in front of Jadeite. He called Zoi, and Zoi brought in Mercury. They're doing everything they can."

"But what is it?" she demanded, tears in her eyes and voice. "What's happening to him? Tell me!"

Mercury and Nephrite conveniently melted back, leaving Kunzite to answer her questions. He sighed.

"This is only speculation, but it is most likely that the enemy is not only attacking us, but the planet itself. His spirit is linked to the world's wellbeing, and as such he is suffering as it does. He will not recover until it does, and for that the enemy must be defeated. It will only worsen until then."

"So I'll find them and stop them," she said, blatantly ignoring the impossibility of it. She had no way of knowing what to do when they had so little information. "I have the Ginzuishou and the new rod. I can beat them."

The Pegasus reared. _No! Whatever you do, you cannot face them yet. You will need aid, Sailor Moon, aid you do not yet have! You must wait until the others are ready to join you!_

Mercury frowned. "What do you know about our enemies?"

He subsided. _Enough. You must believe me, Sailor Mercury. As Master weakens, the Shitennou will as well. You and the rest of your team have to regain your strength and power before you can hope to match them._

Kunzite studied him. "You call him Master. There are few that can claim such a thing, fewer still that live and recall. Will you not declare yourself?"

_Forgive me for my rudeness – my injuries are draining my strength and Master has been the focus of my attention. _

A spark of light flared at the tip of his horn, and as it spread the Pegasus was shrouded in a shimmering veil of magic. When it cleared, a young man with white hair knelt by Mamoru's side. He still possessed the golden horn, but he was clothed in some sort of white uniform.

"Helios!" Sailor Moon gasped.

He inclined his head respectfully. "I am glad to see you well, Princess, though I regret the circumstances. Kunzite-sama, thank you for working so diligently to protect Master. Nephrite-sama, it gives me great joy to see you alive and well."

"Yeah, you too," he said genially. "Zoi and Jadeite are on their way."

"I hope you will bear them the same message. I unfortunately will not be able to stay so long." He stands, ignoring the blood seeping into the side of his jacket. "Kunzite-sama is unfortunately correct in regard to Master's condition. The Dead Moon Circus has placed a curse in the heart of Elysian as they attack from without. If they succeed, the Earth will be covered with darkness and nightmares."

"What can I do?" she asked quietly.

"The Kinzuishou must be found and awakened. It together with the Ginzuishou will have the strength to defeat the queen of the new moon."

"Queen of the new moon?" Mercury repeated.

Rather than answering, he let out a cry and collapsed. His human form faded back into the Pegasus. He vanished, and as he did Mamoru curled into himself, choking on a gasp of pain.

"You should go," he whispered to Sailor Moon. "I don't want the curse to get you or Chibiusa too."

"I won't leave you," she contested.

The others exchanged quiet looks before slipping out.

88888888

AN: That wraps up Mako and Nephrite's section in this story. Next up will probably be Mars and Jadeite, though I'm not 100% on that. It could be Mina and Kunzite. Anyway, that's all this time. Please let me know what you think. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Despite how DEEPLY disappointed I was to get absolutely no reviews for the last chapter, I still had to do this one. I've always been fascinated by Rei and Jadeite as a couple, largely because there's never a dull moment between them. However, I'm still sulking and I won't post again until I get at least five reviews to make up for last time. Got it? Good.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, manga, anime, or otherwise.

88888888

"The computer didn't have much on the topic," Ami told Rei and Minako quietly. Usagi and Chibiusa were still in the other room with Mamoru. "All I know is that Queen Serenity banished a woman named Nehellenia the day the princess was born."

"Why?" Minako asked.

"It doesn't say, but whatever she did was bad enough that she was sealed into the shadow of the new moon. The eclipse must have weakened the bonds."

"Do you have anything, Neph?" Makoto called.

The second general shook his head as he came back from the balcony. "The stars are clouded. I can't understand their song."

Rei sighed. "I can't get anything without my powers, but I remember something that might help."

"What?" Jadeite asked.

"Queen Serenity came to me once and asked if the kingdom was cursed."

"When was this?" Kunzite asked quietly.

"Not too long before you disappeared. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I wonder if she knew something I didn't."

"Was it?" Zoisite wanted to know.

"You won't find a kingdom that isn't," she said tiredly. "Rulers, no matter how benevolent, will have enemies. Most curses just don't come through. I didn't sense anything strong, but that doesn't mean it wasn't there. If Nehellenia was sealed into the shadow of the new moon, it meant the queen considered her enough of a threat that banishment wasn't going to keep her away. She must be powerful, maybe to the point that she could hide a curse. If it's real, if she actually cursed the Silver Millennium… That curse would have had to penetrate the Ginzuishou's protection, and in those days it was almost impossible."

"So now what?" Mina demanded.

The question hovered uncomfortably until they decided to take Usagi and Chibiusa home and keep watch over Mamoru.

88888888

Rei gritted her teeth. Jomei was trying to be discreet, but he'd been following her and a few of her classmates for hours and she was rapidly losing her patience. Danger or no, she wouldn't tolerate being treated like some weak woman who couldn't take care of herself. He had to get that straight if he was even considering rebuilding their relationship like the others had.

Once the girls had everything they needed for their part of the assignment, they left quickly. They'd chosen to be in her group, but that was because her projects always got high grades. Her classmates wanted nothing to do with her.

"Jomei, get over here!"

The blond was at her shoulder in seconds. "You bellowed?"

"What in Kami's name are you doing hovering around like a stalker while I try to work on a school project, hm?" she demanded, voice dangerously low. "I thought I told you what would happen if you followed me."

"Rei-"

"Don't 'Rei' me," the miko hissed. "I was very clear. I can take care of myself. I DO NOT want you hanging around all the time. Now I suggest you get back to the shrine before I lose my temper and kick you out entirely."

"If you don't want me to protect you, why are you even letting me stay in the first place?" he asked.

"I let you stay because you were willing to stand up to my father, not because I wanted a babysitter. If you keep it up, I'll gladly let you go home and deal with your family's complaining about your getting fired."

He whistled through his teeth. "Harsh. Really, though, you need to calm down. I don't want to intrude in your life or anything, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm under orders to keep an eye on you and I can't do it if I'm not there."

"I don't care. Go away."

"Rei, please be reasonable."

She snarled. "It's perfectly reasonable to want to live your own life, Jomei. If I won't let my father dictate what I do, why would I let you?"

"I'm not trying to be a dictator; I'm trying to keep you safe. What will you do if you're attacked? You can't fight. You'd be lucky if your ofuda stopped a monster for more than a second."

She rounded on him, practically hissing in anger. "How many people do you think are here that you hurt, Jadeite?" she asked with sickly sweetness. "Do you really think you can protect me? I _killed_ you. I'll do it again if you're not careful."

"You're out of line," he warned, his own temper starting to boil. "Don't throw my past in my face. You know I didn't choose that."

"Then don't treat me like I can't take care of myself. I managed just fine before you showed up, and I'll be just fine long after you're gone. It's not like you'll stick around forever anyway."

Jomei's eyes darkened from their normal cerulean to midnight. "I'm warning you, Rei. Take it down a notch before we both say something we'll regret."

She was too angry to take what she'd said back, but she also had enough sense to stop before things got worse. Instead, Rei turned on her heel and left, ignoring him as he once again followed. No matter how many times they fought, they both knew he wanted her to be safe.

88888888

"So why are you ignoring him this time?" Makoto asked as she looked at the three men in the yard. Nephrite was with Mamoru, but the other Shitennou were having their meeting as the girls held theirs. "Did you two have another fight?"

"You could say that," Minako said with a snort. "According to Kunzite, Jadeite's been out of sorts for days after he and Rei got into it at the mall. He couldn't get much out of him, but apparently dear, sweet Rei-chan decided to throw the Dark Kingdom in his face when he was trying to keep an eye on her."

"Oh, Rei," Usagi said tiredly.

The four of them looked at her in concern. In the three days since their high school entrance exams, a week after Makoto and Mamoru had been attacked, they doubted she had gone home for more than an hour at a time. Usagi's every waking moment was spent at Mamoru's bedside, and it was showing. She had called his school, arranged for Motoki to get notes from his classes, done her best to keep him fed, and generally been the most selfless person imaginable. The wear was showing.

"Usagi, maybe you should go home," Rei suggested tentatively. "You look burned out. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little. He started coughing up blood again not long after I laid down."

"You know the rest of us can take shifts," Ami said.

"I know, but I'd still want to be there. He needs me."

Makoto shook her head. "Usagi-chan, you've barely slept in days. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't start being more careful."

"You're also being exposed to that curse all the time," Minako observed. "Aren't you worried it'll start affecting you too?"

"It's better than leaving him to suffer alone."

"He's not alone," Rei argued. "The guys are there all the time. Someone is always watching out for him."

"And what will happen when the curse reaches them? Their link to the planet isn't as strong as his, but it's still there. If it lasts too long, it'll hurt them too."

"That doesn't mean you can wear yourself to the bone," Ami cautioned. "If you're right, you'll be the one that has to deal with whoever is behind this. If you're exhausted and sick, I don't know what we'll do."

"I'll manage," Usagi said shortly, getting to her feet. "I need to go; I'm picking Chibiusa up from school."

"Are you going home after?" Makoto asked, getting up as well. "Usagi-chan, we don't want to force the issue, but you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm going to Mamo-chan's after."

She left before the others could argue, and Makoto sat down again with a sigh.

"No matter what we say, she'll go to him," Minako observed unnecessarily.

Ami managed a weary smile. "Wouldn't we all? I know if it was Zane I would do the same."

Makoto and Minako nodded, but Rei turned up her nose. "Maybe you can be so reckless, but some of us are more self-aware."

"You mean you're too stubborn to tell him how you really feel, so you're constantly rude and push him away when he's only trying to help," Mina said dryly.

"Shut up, Minako-chan."

"We don't need you two fighting right now," Makoto cautioned. "Things are tense enough already."

The priestess glared before sighing and looking down. "I know. He just pisses me off so much! It's like trying to live with a clown!"

"Clown," Ami repeated with a frown. "Mako-chan, didn't you say the two girls that attacked you looked like they came from a circus?"

"Yeah, and you and Helios both said the same thing. Didn't he call the enemy the Dead Moon Circus?"

"What if it's the circus that came to town during the eclipse?"

The girls lapsed into horrified silence.

"Who knows how many people they've taken control of by now?" Rei whispered.

88888888

"Really, girls, you shouldn't be here on your own," Luna scolded. "At least call Usagi-chan."

"You know she never leaves Mamoru-san's side for more than a minute," Makoto replied as they kept moving. "We can investigate on our own."

"Maybe you and Ami-chan can, Mako-chan, but what about Rei-chan and Minako-chan?" Artemis demanded. "Neither of them have their powers yet."

The blonde rounded on her guardian. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to lead my team just because of a few powers?"

The little cat backpedaled quickly. "No, of course not. I just think you should be careful. At least wait until the Shitennou can go with you!"

"We don't need them to take care of us," Rei said stonily. "We managed without them just fine before."

The Mauans exchanged worried looks but pressed on. "Ami-chan, talk some sense into them," Luna pleaded. "You know how dangerous it is to go in without backup."

She hesitated. "I agree that it would be best if we had such an option, but I believe that we're doing the right thing. We need the information, and the Dead Moon Circus can't hurt us as easily as they can Mamoru-san or the Shitennou. Mako-chan and I can protect Rei-chan and Minako-chan."

"What are you hoping to find?" Artemis asked. "They won't leave their plans just lying around, and those girls Mako-chan told us about have powers too. Even if it's only those two, you would be hard pressed to fight and still keep each other safe."

"I don't need protected," Minako reminded him. "Right, Artemis?"

Everyone caught the underlying threat in her seemingly innocent words. He gulped, remembering several unfortunate incidents involving purple hair dye. The color hadn't washed out of his fur for weeks. "…R-right…"

"Should we split up?" Makoto asked.

"I think so," Ami murmured. "Pairs would be best."

Rei tossed her head. "I'm fine on my own."

"I am too," Minako agreed.

"Girls," Luna sighed, "try to think this through. The enemy knows who you are. They must be waiting for you to wander off alone so they can try to kill you."

"Ami-chan and Mako-chan got their powers back when they were attacked. There's no reason we wouldn't too."

"We were rescued," Makoto reminded. "If Arashi hadn't come, I would have died."

"Where is he?" Ami asked.

"He said he'd take a look around, but he's really not likely to get involved directly unless he thinks I'm in trouble. If something happens to them, I doubt he'd do anything."

"It doesn't matter," Rei said firmly. "I'm going on my own. If anything happens, I'll page you on the communicator. Besides, I'm psychic. If anyone is going to find something here, it'll be me. I need space to concentrate, and I can't manage that if one of you is constantly staring over my shoulder."

"You said you couldn't get much without your powers," Minako reminded.

The miko shrugged. "That's why I need to concentrate. You're all too bright; your auras make it hard to see through to the core of this place."

Arguments exhausted, Luna hung her head. "Artemis and I will wait here. Be careful, all right? Usagi-chan will never forgive me if something happens to any of you."

"We'll be fine," Minako said flippantly. "Maybe we'll get our powers back while we're here."

"You want to be attacked?" Ami asked.

She shrugged. "That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, Minako-chan," Makoto said with a sigh.

Rei ignored them, already headed in the opposite direction. Jomei had been evaded for the time being, since she'd left with the others and he thought she'd stay with them. The men had more faith in Ami and Makoto than they did in her or Minako despite the fact they outranked the other two. It smarted.

For early afternoon on a weekday, the circus grounds were surprisingly full, and the dirt underfoot was practically coated in garbage. The temperature was high enough that a stench was rising from it, but no one seemed to notice through their general distemper.

"Everyone is so angry," she murmured once she reached an empty bench to take a moment. "It's only gotten worse since this circus arrived."

"Is something wrong?" a young man asked genially.

Something about him immediately struck her as off, but it was as if a blanket was smothering her sixth sense. She couldn't get a psychic lock on him. It was like a mirage – the image was there, but it had no depth when she reached out. She frowned.

"Miss?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly. "I'll just be on my way now."

"Where are you headed?"

She turned to face him. He was somewhat handsome, she supposed, with longish golden brown hair and amber eyes. That nagging lack of psychic awareness kept her from trusting him, though.

"Does it matter?"

He shrugged. "No man likes to see a pretty girl unaccompanied. It's always so sad."

"I don't want company, so it hardly matters."

The man offered a charming smile. "Are you sure? It seems like a waste for you to be here on your own. You can't appreciate a show like that."

Rei gave serious consideration to pushing him into the nearest pile of manure, but it seemed awfully harsh to do such a thing when he seemed genuinely friendly. Not being able to sense him was distressing, but her powers had been so drained after their fight with the Death Busters. She wondered if she had managed to exhaust the extent of her planetary ability. After all, even her visions were fleeting and broken, and she wasn't detecting anything untoward about the circus at all. Maybe it was really what it seemed – just another touring group that had made it to the big city.

"I'll make you a deal," she said finally. "You can show me around, and if you manage to impress me we can go see the next performance."

"Great." He extended a hand. "Moribashi Toranosuke."

"Hino Rei."

"Shall we?"

88888888

It was… nice, she decided. The man was perfectly civil, and if she showed even a hint of temper he quickly backed off. His non-combative attitude was certainly a relief, considering how often Jomei made her want to pull her hair out. She could get used to such normal behavior. Not having to fight over every little thing was very relaxing.

Her calm demeanor turned to anger when the very man she was trying to not think about showed up, glaring daggers at her companion.

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

"Go away," she hissed. "I don't need this right now."

"What's going on?"

The miko bit back a sigh. "Toranosuke-san, this is Miyamoto Jomei. He works at my family's shrine."

He nodded politely. "Miyamoto-san."

Jomei ignored him. "You know better than wandering off on your own with how everything's going. You had me worried sick when I didn't find you with the others. They're ready to leave."

"Why are you even here? The four of us came without you."

"Keiji caught wind of this little venture and sent me to make sure you and Minako got home safely."

"I don't need you to worry about me," she said sharply. "I can manage just fine on my own. Don't act like I need permission to go to the circus!"

He caught her arm and tugged her to one side. "It's not that and you know it. This place is suspicious."

"That's why I'm here, you idiot," she hissed. "We came to investigate, and it's easier for me to concentrate when the rest of you aren't around. Not that it matters; the area seems clear to me."

Jomei's expression was disgusted. "This place reeks of dark magic. It almost made me sick walking in."

"You're imagining things," Rei said hotly. "I haven't sensed a thing, and you can't claim to have stronger senses than I do."

"I'm saying that right now you don't have your powers and they could easily fool you. You're not thinking straight, Rei. Doesn't that guy give you the creeps?"

"Why should he? He's been perfectly polite, unlike some people I know!"

"Everything I do is to keep you safe." His voice had dropped to a whisper, and she could see sincerity in his eyes. "You should know that."

"I don't want to be kept safe." She turned to leave, but he took her hand. "Let me go, Jomei. We're not doing this."

"Maybe we should. If that's what it'll take for you to believe me, I don't mind. Rei, you have to know how much I care about you. I lo-"

"Is everything all right, Rei-san?"

If looks could kill, the other man would have been torn to thousands of bloody shreds and left to rot with the refuse. "Everything is fine," Jomei bit out. "We were just leaving, weren't we?"

She had softened for a moment, she reluctantly admitted, but his arrogance was infuriating. Rei pulled her hand out of his grip. "Actually, why don't you go on ahead? I'll be home when I'm ready."

"Rei."

Despite how weak her psychic ability had become, she could feel his emotions pounding against her. Her temper was unwilling to be extinguished, though, and she smiled at her newfound companion instead.

"I thought you promised to see the show with me."

Moribashi looked between them, uncertain. "Are you sure you want to? Your friend seems worried."

"He'll be fine."

Her tone was icy, and he recoiled like she'd physically struck him. Jomei growled, anger mounting. "Sure. I'll be fine. I hope you know what you're doing, Rei, because I won't be in the mood for your apologies if this blows up in your face."

He stomped off before the miko could reply, leaving her with a complete unknown in the middle of a circus that was shady at best, if only because of how swiftly and silently they had appeared.

88888888

"Why don't we go in here?" Toranosuke suggested, gesturing at a house of mirrors. "There's still a half hour until the next big act."

She studied it with a frown. "I'm not sure. Things like these are just optical illusions; there's no real amusement."

"Maybe the amusement comes in letting yourself react without thinking for a change. For a priestess, you're very literal."

That gave her pause. "I never said I was a priestess."

"Your family has a shrine, so I thought you were a miko there. I apologize if I'm presuming too much."

Rei relaxed and shot him a quick smile. "No, you're right. I tend to see things in black and white; it's part of the reason Jomei and I don't get along very well."

"Are you two dating?"

"Dating?" she repeated. "No! We're friends, I guess, though even that might be a stretch with how often we argue."

"He seemed very concerned for a coworker and sort-of friend."

"He's a busybody. My friends have run into some trouble lately, so he's convinced himself I'll be next."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. It's true bad things tend to happen to us, but the whims of fate aren't that easily predicted. If I'm in danger or not, all I can do is face it head on. I won't cower at home, waiting for someone else to deal with the problem."

Rei wondered how the conversation had taken such a strangely philosophical bent, but before she could ask he nodded toward the door before giving her a questioning look, reminding her what they had first been discussing.

"So, yes or no?"

It would give them something to do, she thought. "Sure. Why not?"

88888888

"Toranosuke-san?" she called, turning slowly in a circle.

Not long after entering the House of Mirrors, the two had been separated by a shifting wall inside. They had shouted back and forth trying to find each other, but no there was no response. Rei bit her lip, not liking the situation. If their suspicions were true, the circus was enemy territory and she was alone and lost. Without her powers, she had no way of finding a direct path and would have to rely on simple guesses to locate the exit.

Something moved at the edge of her vision and she spun, hand going automatically to her useless Star Power Stick. "Who's there?" she cried out.

A raspy sound like unvoiced laughter echoed around her, and a dreadful realization set in – there was no reflection in the mirrors. Worse, dark magic was filling the room, dense enough that she could practically taste it.

_The mirror will show you your true self,_ the shadows whispered. _Do you dare look?_

Rei tossed her head defiantly. "There is no truth in glass. Eyes can be fooled."

_So brave, lady. Do you really believe so little in what you can see? Have you transcended mortal limitations to such an extent?_

"I am trained to see the unseen. Why should such a limit affect me?"

_You are so unhappy. Your so-called friends are the cause. You have never known true happiness._

"My friends are my happiness. Your blatant lies can't fool me."

_Then look, if you are so certain. Witness the truth in your reflection._

It was like her gaze was being dragged to the mirrors despite her efforts to avoid it. When she did, the image was all but unbearable. Rei knew her own heart, and the image there was very much a lie.

It showed her in the arms of the man she'd been with, the one who claimed to be ordinary and kind. Seeing him reflected in the enchanted glass, she knew that too had been false. He was an enemy as much as the shadows taunting her. They were kissing, and dream-Rei looked blissful. The real girl was disgusted.

Large hands settled on her shoulders and pulled her around, bringing her face to face with the demon she'd just seen.

"You're not a man," she said in a low voice. "Seeing that proved it. Show me your real face and give me your real name."

His laugh sent a chill down her spine. It was the laugh of a predator knowing its prey was cornered. "My name? I didn't lie much. You would have connected the dots if you had been up to your usual standards, Mars."

"Be that as it may," she contested, keeping a brave face, "I don't have my powers and you know it. You might as well tell me."

"Tiger's Eye," he whispered in her ear. "Your sisters killed my brothers. I'll kill you to avenge them."

"Aren't you going to try to convince me of this fake dream? Or does that ploy not matter now that I'm here alone?"

"Would you give in if I did?"

"No." A charm leapt to her hand, summoned through powers she had possessed before Mars. The chant spilled from her lips, triggering the ofuda's imbued magic. Rather than tossing it at the enemy before her, though, she directed the attack at the enchanted mirror. It shattered, taking the lies with it. "Kill me if you can."

The shadows swarmed her, and since she was unable to transform they pulled her into the dark.

88888888

Rei's crows hadn't stopped making noise since he had returned to the shrine without her, so Jomei had reluctantly followed them back to the circus. Once they had reached the House of Mirrors, the birds had refused to go any further and had dove again and again at one of the glass walls as though they were trying to break through.

His gaze snapped between them. "You have to be more clear if you're trying to tell me something!"

They both locked him with wide-eyed stares before they began attacking the wall again with greater desperation. The young general realized with cold, abrupt clarity what had them so distressed. Rei was somewhere inside and being attacked. Ducking into an empty corner, he henshined before rejoining them, casually dragging a disguise spell over himself to keep anyone from noticing.

"Where?" he whispered.

Now in his magical state, their voices made sense. _Inside! The exits are closed! Hurry! Hurry!_

"This panel?" he murmured, laying his hands on it. They cawed their agreement, so he reached into his elemental power and summoned flames. With a concentrated blast, the wall broke down in front of him and the crows shot through, flying much faster than he could run in such tight quarters. As he followed, he pulled a sword into his hand. He favored range weapons or hand to hand, but he preferred to be prepared. A good blade was a keen deterrent.

"Devour her!" a female voice ordered through the roar of some sort of large cat and the raucous call of Rei's devoted companions.

He reached them just in time to deflect a large Bengal tiger from Rei's unmoving form, barely noticing when Phobos and Deimos adopted their human appearances and crouched at her side. After that his attention was entirely devoted to that enemy. A girl in blue stood on the sidelines, but as long as she didn't move he was content to let her be. She would be Mars' to handle once she emerged.

"Wake up!" Phobos urged behind him. The tiger tried to lunge past him, but he forced it back again. "Princess Mars, please!"

"You must awaken your true powers!" Deimos commanded.

The great beast's next attack sent both of them sliding across the slick floors and knocked Jadeite's sword from his grip. He managed to get his arms up in time to keep the animal from tearing him apart, holding its jaws away from him as he worked for a more advantageous position. If he didn't find one, they'd die before they ever had a chance.

88888888

It was strange, but Rei was fighting the grips of the nightmares even without the strength of her powers. One after another failed, unable to suppress the brilliance of her true dreams.

_Wake up! Princess Mars, please!_

_You must awaken your true powers!_

Well, yes, of course she needed to, but she didn't know how. During the Silver Millennium, power had been a natural progression. It hadn't come and gone as it so often did in this life. She needed the Mars Crystal, but if she'd ever known where it would go without her the secret had been lost in the mists of time.

No… The answer stirred in the back of her mind. There were those that would know despite the changing times. She had handmaidens for such a purpose – to remember what she didn't, to guard her when she was weak. Phobos and Deimos would remember the stone's whereabouts.

If she could reach Phobos and Deimos, they would guide her to what she needed. All she had to do was escape the spell the Dead Moon Circus had trapped her in.

"I have to focus," she ordered herself. "It's only a dream, and all dreams must end!"

Rei closed her eyes and forced everything else out, relying on the meditative training she'd undergone since childhood. Slowly the nightmares around her ceased to exist, unable to continue in a landscape that did not dream because it was not asleep. She was too immersed in the seas of her own consciousness to be subject to outside influence. Slowly, she coiled all her energy into herself until she sensed the great glowing coil of power in her gut. Contrary to her previous fears, it was still there. It just needed a trigger.

_Phobos! Deimos!_ She cried mentally. _Come to me!_

The world snapped back into focus, and she instantly took in the hovering forms of her companions and the battling forms of Jadeite and the tiger. Her heart leapt into her throat when his was nearly shredded by the deadly beast. Determination hardening, she turned to Phobos and Deimos.

"The crystal! Tell me where it is!"

The two exchanged sweet smiles before facing her. "We were wondering…" Phobos began.

"When you would ask," Deimos finished.

With a triumphant flourish, the two proceeded to offer her the sacred gem. Its ruby depths seemed to burn, the crimson heart flashing with incredible power. Despite the dangerous circumstance, she took it with the appropriate gravity, clutching it to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered before thrusting it skyward. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The gem melded with her old transformation wand as she spun, dancing through the flames as though she had been gone for years rather than weeks. Her power burst free of the restraints it had been struggling against, pouring through her fingers until any slight movement of her hand surrounded her with strings of fire.

"This is yours too," Deimos said hurriedly, handing her mistress a deep red arrow.

"Use it well," Phobos added.

She remembered the feel of the weapon in her hand, its familiar heft as she let it fly. A shot with that arrow would never miss its target, and it would never fail to return to her hand. Mars nodded her response as she created a fiery bow.

"Jadeite!" she shouted as the blond general managed to slip free and back away, reaching for his own weapon. "Get out of the way! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The arrow shot out so quickly that its movement couldn't be traced with the human eye, leaving its fiery trail the only way to see where it had gone. The tiger erupted into holy flames, scouring the evil from it and leaving only a dead shell behind when there was no natural creature to save.

The girl in blue let out an angry squeal and moved to do something, but before she had lifted her stone more than a few centimeters Mars' arrow was pointed at her directly at her forehead.

"Leave if you want to live," the Senshi ordered harshly. "I won't make this offer twice when you nearly got me killed."

She turned to bolt, but Jadeite caught her by the scruff of the neck. "Are you sure?"

"Enemy or no, I won't kill her like this. Sailor Moon will make the decision when the time comes. However," she added, voice blade sharp, "if you try to feed someone to a tiger again I won't be so lenient."

PallaPalla squirmed under Jadeite's gaze. "Let me go!"

Mars nodded, so he released her and watched carefully until she was out of sight. "Are you all right?" she asked finally. "Did that tiger hurt you?"

"What, worried about me?" he asked with a laugh. "I thought you didn't care."

"Just answer the question."

Jadeite made to laugh it off again, but he noticed how blank her face had gone and softened. "I'm fine. You got it in time."

She nodded. "Good. And, Jadeite… thank you for coming to help. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

She looked fragile, and he hated it when that happened. It wasn't that he disliked her vulnerable side, but he couldn't stand knowing something had stripped her down to that point. He detested anything hurting her.

Per their normal behavior, he reacted with humor instead of seriousness. "You should know better by now. After all, I'm always right."

She just nodded a second time. "You were right about him."

He hesitated awkwardly. After making a joke, she should have swatted at him and gone back to normal. "You managed just fine despite not believing me, so I guess it's not too big of a deal. What about you? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Rei? You need to de-henshin, sweetie. Someone will be coming to find out why the wall is broken. Can you do that?"

Her eyes were so big and luminous when she turned to him that he doubted she saw him at all. "De-henshin? All right…"

The fiery magic came apart around her, leaving her shaking and pale on the floor. He broke his own transformation and knelt, sweeping her up. His torn side protested, but he was an illusionist and she was more important. He suspected that all the visions she would have had over the past several weeks had hit her at once.

Thankfully, they disappeared into the crowd before anyone could get to the dead tiger. Once outside the circus boundaries, Phobos and Deimos flew back to the shrine. He followed them, murmuring soothing words as she shifted restlessly in her premonitions.

Ami joined them when they reached the top of the steps, automatically checking her sister for injuries before Makoto carried her to her room and she went to take care of him.

"I'm fine," he said mildly.

"You're bleeding. The computer picked it up," she explained when he grimaced. "You didn't want Rei-chan to know?"

Jomei shrugged. "She was the one they were after; why would I complain over a few scratches?"

"Let me see them," she pressed.

With a sigh, he submitted to leading her back to his room and pulling off his shirt, baring the long angry lines marring his right side. The tiger _had_ gotten a shot in before its fiery demise.

Transformed, she traced them with a cool hand. "If any of these had gone deeper, you might have been in serious trouble."

"Good thing I have amazing luck."

Mercury frowned. "If you had amazing luck, you wouldn't have been mauled by a tiger at the circus."

"Semantics."

She shook her head before summoning her healing magic and closing the wounds, leaving red scabs in their place. "I'm not good enough to take it all the way yet," she said apologetically. "Zane can finish it for you later."

"Don't worry about it; they'll heal on their own."

Minako knocked on the doorframe before sticking her head in. "Rei-chan is looking for you, Jomei."

"I'll be right there." He grabbed a clean black T-shirt and pulled it on, shaking his hair back into order as he did. "How's she feeling?"

"She saw a lot at once, so it was too jumbled to be useful. Aside from a pretty bad headache, she's fine."

The girls all conveniently disappeared to keep Yuuichiro away as he slid into Rei's room, moving quietly to avoid waking her if she'd fallen asleep. Instead, she turned her head his direction.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied with a small smile. "How's the head?"

"I feel like an elephant stepped on it."

"Yeah, Neph said the same thing after seeing the stars for the first time when a really bad blizzard kept us inside for three weeks. Give it a few hours and you'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Of course," he said boastfully, "For I am the lord master of all things! I am always right no matter what the topic!"

Rei snorted derisively. "Lord master of all things? Of complete lunacy, maybe."

"You wound me," he said melodramatically, one hand to his heart. "A fatal blow!"

She shook her head, fighting a laugh. "You're such a clown."

"Not all of us can be serious every waking moment," he replied as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I wouldn't even want to. Humor's all we have to keep ourselves sane in the middle of a war."

"I guess."

A gentle silence filled the room as she turned into his side, her head on his lap. He let it hold for several minutes before he spoke.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I know?" he repeated with a soft laugh. "Is that the best you can do?"

Rei bit her lip. "You know what a difficult time I have with men."

"Oh, yeah. Your father messed you up big time." He sighed and smoothed her hair. "It doesn't really matter. I'll be here no matter what. I won't leave like he did."

"You say that now, but the future tends to conspire against us."

"So we'll change the future."

"It's not that easy."

"We'll make it that easy," he countered. "I love you, and I'm not willing to give up just because it didn't work out the first time. You're the most important thing in my world, Rei, even over Mamoru. You're the one person I won't let go."

After another lengthy pause, she let out the breath she'd been holding. "We can… try." Jomei grinned, so she hurriedly pressed on. "There are conditions, though."

He frowned. "I'm listening."

"You can't hide things from me anymore. Don't use your illusions. Tell me when you're hurt so I can help you. Let me know when you're upset so we can deal with it."

His face relaxed, his normal good-natured grin reasserting itself. "Here I thought you were going to make this difficult. If that's all you want, fine. We can do that."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Deciding he'd had enough seriousness for one conversation, Jomei decided to spice things up. "Hm? What was that?"

Rei caught the playful note in his voice and sat up, glaring. "You heard me."

"Not a word," he said regretfully, shaking his head. "Want to repeat it for me?"

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, IRREPRESSIBLE JERK! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAID, BECAUSE I WON'T BE SAYING IT A SECOND TIME! IDIOT!"

The girls paused outside her door when the shouting started and shook their heads.

"Well, those two are back to normal," Minako observed unnecessarily.

88888888

AN: As mentioned above, if you want this story to continue I expect a response this time. As such, review. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This really shouldn't have taken so long to be written, but unfortunately I hit a massive wall of writer's block. I knew where I wanted the story to go, but every time I sat down to write all that came out was crap. It was annoying. Originally I was going to blame finals, but it's been too long for even that to be an excuse. I apologize for the delay, but here's the start of Venus' story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing. Not so much as a poster.

88888888

_And in entertainment news, here's a shocker – Saijyo Ace, an idol who was _very_ popular almost three years ago, has reappeared as mysteriously as he vanished. _

Kunzite glanced up from the paperwork on his desk, something about the name ringing a bell. The only person he could think of was dead, so it was impossible.

_In his return interview, Ace commented that he wanted nothing more than to work with his once co-star Aino Minako, who disappeared off the public's radar at the same time he did. Both actors had been speculated to be dead, but if Ace is back who knows if Hurricane Mina is far behind? There's speculation she'll go to his party tonight._

There was no doubting that his Mina was the one being referred to. He knew she'd quit her idol work after the horrible incidents with the Dark Agency and her encounter with Adonis's reincarnation. He tried to recall the sub-general's name, but unlike the others his memories from the Dark Kingdom were often vague and indistinct. Mercury's best theory was that it had resulted from his being purified by the Ginzuishou directly and that the gem had done what it could to soften the blow.

"Ace," he murmured, tapping his pen on the table. It was bothering him enough to make him fidget, and that almost never happened. "Who are you?"

"Who's who?" Mina asked as she stepped in, toweling her hair dry.

Her parents were out of the country on yet another of their endless trips, leaving Mina to fend for herself. They'd told her to stay with a friend despite the fact they didn't know if their daughter socialized at all. They hadn't even left money, counting on her using what she still had from her acting days. Kunzite had asked her to stay with him while they were gone, not wanting her parents' absence to end in her being attacked at home. She had a room in his house anyway.

"There seems to be some actor looking to work with you again. I assume he meant you, at least, unless there are other actresses named Aino Minako?"

"Not that I know of. What was his name?"

"I believe the reporter called him Saijyo Ace." The towel fell out of her suddenly frozen hands with a thump, and he turned to look at her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You said Ace? Wow, I haven't seen him in years. I never thought he'd reappear so suddenly."

"How do you know him?"

"We've worked together a few times. He had his own show; Kaitou Ace was quite popular. We were cast in the Sailor V movie before it was cancelled."

Kunzite nodded slowly, a frown marking his normally blank face. "Did you have any problems with him?"

She shot him a bright smile, all beautifully bubbly. "Should I have? It's been years, and to think he wants to see me again!"

The general blinked twice before nodding again. "Please let me know if you are going to meet him. We would not want any innocents caught in an attack."

"Sure, sure. I should hurry up though; I still need to finish getting ready for school." She rambled on, knowing he'd already forgotten Ace. If he had kept an eye on her even a second longer, Mina knew she would've folded and told him everything. The thought of Ace being back was terrifying; she had barely recovered from his treachery the first time.

Still, if he was back… How was he back? She had killed him herself, denying love for duty as he predicted she would. Back in her room, she slumped against the door and put her head in her hands.

"How are you alive?" she whispered. "Why aren't you dead? Why do you want to see me?"

She had to be a leader, had to think like one. Logically, she had no business approaching Ace. He was trouble. At the same time, how could she ignore his invitation? He knew her true identity if he remembered the past, so staying away from him could cause more damage than meeting him on her terms. It would also benefit all of them to find another ally, unlikely though it was.

After a moment, she sighed and reached for the phone, tapping in a number she'd sworn to never call again.

"Hello?"

"Saitou-san, it's Aino Minako. Are you still getting requests for me to perform?"

His tone perked up several volumes. "You mean you're going to finally come out of retirement and go back into the spotlight where you belong?"

"Maybe," she said cautiously. "If you can manage one thing."

"Name it, Mina dear."

"Get me into Saijyo Ace's reception tonight and I'll do a concert. If it goes well, I may agree to do more."

"You're in luck – his manager already contacted me looking for you. Will you be ready so soon?"

Mina scoffed, affecting the supermodel persona she'd discarded so long ago. "Saitou, please. This is me you're talking to. When have I ever missed the party?"

The older man laughed. "Yes, yes. Well, I'll see you tonight, Minako. Make sure you draw some attention, hm?"

Once she disconnected, she let out a moan. "That's what I'm afraid of."

88888888

Kunzite glanced up from his papers, surprised. "You mean to what?"

"My manager called and all but begged me to go to Ace's reception tonight. It means so much to the poor thing that I get involved again, since Ace and I had quite a thing a few years ago. He can't find anyone good enough to replace me."

"I see." He set his pen down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure returning to your career now is a good idea, Mina? We have no idea when the Dead Moon Circus will turn to you."

"They haven't attacked in a crowded area yet. It's only been when we're on our own. There will be tons of people there. I already called the school, so they know I'll be out today. I need to get something to wear if I'm going to make a grand entrance."

The general nodded in response as she breezed out of the house, wondering what precisely was going on in his mate's head.

88888888

To say Mina's return was an event was an understatement. She might as well have arrived in the middle of a parade with all the heads that turned her way. She knew part of it was her eye-catching dress, but no one could deny her charm. It made sense; in two years she'd grown up a great deal and her very nature served to make anyone take a second look.

It had taken a few shops to find the sort of style she was looking for, but in a little hole in the wall boutique she'd located the perfect dress. It had a sleek, sequined bodice that became a frothy mass of lace falling to her knee. Instead of her signature orange or gold, it was a cerulean blue that set off her eyes and almost made it look like she was glowing. Her hair had been styled into curls that poured messily down her back, a few tendrils clinging artfully to the sides of her face.

Ace was there in moments. "Mina, you look amazing. Has it really been only two years? It seems like forever."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she responded with a winning smile. "What brings you back to town, Ace? Need to rescue another damsel?"

"For shame – you know you're the only girl I would dream of saving."

Inside, Mina was screaming. He hadn't said a word about what he did or didn't know, and the uncertainty was horrible. She wanted to make sure they were safe and get out before any supernatural disasters struck.

"Well, you haven't done a very good job of it. It's been so long."

He shook his head dramatically, a woeful expression on his handsome face. "You wound me, Mina. I was only ever a call away. Haven't you missed me at all?"

"Well, there are always new boys. I've been quite busy searching for the right one."

"And did any of them ever measure up?"

Her smile would have lit the room, though if someone were to look closely they would see how sharp its edges were. "Oh, I think so. Actually, he seems to have broken the measure. He was too much for it. He always has been, always will be, I think."

There was a flash of anger and jealousy in Ace's eyes, gone as soon as it appeared. She had seen it, though. He knew who she was referring to. He remembered Kunzite, and by extension he knew more than enough to pose a risk to all of them. Whether he was an enemy or not remained to be seen. Ace he might claim to be, but it was Adonis who knew them, and it was Adonis's emotions she saw in that fleeting glimpse.

No matter what side he was on, he HAD to be kept away from Kunzite. The eldest Shitennou loathed Adonis for betraying them, for selling them to Beryl to get a woman who had never wanted him in the first place. Though he carried a great deal of guilt himself, Kunzite nevertheless blamed the Venusian soldier for the horrible tragedy that had followed, for Venus dying on his sword as he did on hers. Betrayal alone he might have forgiven, but her death was something he could never make peace with.

"Maybe we should talk privately," he suggested in a low voice. "Before either of us says something we don't mean to."

His agent opened her mouth to object, but he just smiled at her so beatifically she blinked and didn't say a word. Mina recognized the workings of power and knew that not only did he possess memories, but he also still carried at least some small piece of the old Venusian magic.

She nodded in agreement but kept her expression pleasant until he was shutting the door of the empty study they'd moved to. As soon as he had, she had him pinned to the wall, her arm pressed against his throat.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You should be dead."

"I'm not, no thanks to you."

"You haven't answered my question, Ace. Why are you here and why were you looking for me? You can't have thought I would want to see you again."

"Mina, we can finally be together. Why are you letting him control you?"

She released him quickly, scoffing. "You don't get it, are you? There is no 'we'. There will _never_ be a 'we'. The only feeling I have toward you is betrayal. You ruined my life, Ace. I'll never forgive you for what you did, and nothing on this planet or any other would compel me to leave him now that we've finally found each other."

"Mina…"

"No. I'm dead serious. He doesn't know you're here, and I want to keep it that way. He _hates _you. If he found out you were here, he would kill you without a second thought, and I won't let him do that to himself again. Do you have any idea how much guilt he's always carrying around already? What you did to him tore him apart. He's never going to be the same again, but he's finally willing to believe that he deserves happiness. Seeing you again would undo everything I've been trying to help him with for months. For Aphrodite's sake, _leave him alone_."

"I don't want anything to do with him," Ace contested. "I'm here for you."

"There's no me without him, so if you come near me you're automatically involved with him too. Just stay away. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't come near me. If you're offered a gig I'm working at, tell your agent no. If you see me on the street, go the other direction. Keep your distance if you want to survive."

"Mina, this is absurd," he argued. "We should be together. He's just using you. He's a Terran; he'll never be good enough."

"You're from Earth now too, Ace, and you sound like an idiot bringing up centuries-old prejudices." Looking away, she straightened her dress and hair. "I'm going to stay for the rest of the party to keep anyone from getting suspicious, but that's it. Don't approach me again. For everyone's sake, it's best if you don't see me after this."

88888888

Minako studied the mirror in her dressing room, trying to relax. She'd promised her manager she'd do a concert, but she hadn't expected to push it through so quickly and make such a big deal out of it. If he had his way she'd already be on tour and taking roles in the TV dramas that had contacted him about her. Ace's had repeatedly, but she'd told him in no uncertain terms that she refused to work with the other star ever again. When he asked why, she just claimed they'd had an argument at his gala.

Nerves jangling, she glanced at Artemis, who was sitting on a table beneath the window. "Why isn't he here yet? He promised he'd come."

The little white cat shrugged disdainfully. Though his antagonism toward the Shitennou had faded overall, he still didn't care much for their leader. He was more her father than her real one was, and as such he automatically disapproved of any man's interest in her. "I don't know, but you're supposed to go on in a few minutes."

"Kunzite's never been late for _anything_. This isn't like him."

"Do you think something happened?" Artemis asked finally, knowing she was too distressed for it to be the tension she always felt before performing.

"Yes. No. Maybe? It really isn't like him, but the thought of anything being strong enough to stop him…"

There was a knock on the door a few seconds before Jomei stuck his head in and smiled. "You look amazing, Minako-chan."

"Thanks," she murmured with a dull blush, automatically smoothing her denim skirt and orange and black shirt. She'd left her hair in its signature style.

"Where's old stone-face? I thought he'd be with you?" he asked, frowning.

Mina's face fell. "You haven't seen him either?"

Jomei shook his head, now just as worried as she was. "We all thought he was here." With a quick smile, he pushed it aside. "I'll get a hold of him. These are for you, by the way."

She accepted the bouquet of yellow roses with a smile. "They're beautiful. Are they from you?"

"No, Usagi-chan sent them. She was going to come, but Mamoru took another bad turn." He frowned for a moment. "He probably shouldn't have made those for you, but he insisted. Said a friend shouldn't go onstage without having received flowers, and he knew Kunzite would never think of it."

It was absolutely true; despite how much they loved each other and how close they were, the eldest general had never been one for gifts and trinkets.

After a moment's pause, Jomei sighed and ran his hands through his messy blond curls. "I'll see if I can find him for you, but you should make sure you're ready. The show's due to start soon, right?"

Mina blinked and nodded. "Right. Thanks for delivering these, Jomei. I guess I'll see you after the show?"

"Of course, love. Break a leg."

Love, she thought with a tired frown. Kunzite had nearly lost his much-vaunted control the first time his subordinate called her that. He hadn't meant anything by it; it was a reference to what she was just like Makoto was nicknamed Shocker and Rei was firebrand. Still, Kunzite had flatly forbidden him to use it again. It didn't keep him from doing it. The only effect it really had was keeping Jomei from ever uttering it in his leader's presence. It was completely harmless anyway. He was a great friend, but he would never be more than that with anyone but Rei.

"You look distracted, beauty," a new voice said.

Minako jolted like she'd been struck by lightning. _No one_ had permission to be in her dressing room at the moment, and when she looked at Artemis he was just as bewildered as she was, fur standing on end. Recognition came a moment later, and she nearly screamed. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Adonis, but it was clearly him speaking to her through the mirror – an old Venusian ability she'd almost forgotten.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded angrily, facing the image of him. "Get out of here, or I will make you."

She could, and they both knew it. Her magic was stronger than his even in her human form, even while her Senshi powers were mysteriously unresponsive. Mirror-magic was a quality of her people, not her role as guardian, and she was aware enough to use it if she had to.

"You don't want to do that," the golden-haired man said quietly. "Not if you want to see your fiancée again."

His words nearly made her heart stop as the implications registered. He hadn't come because Adonis had done something to him. "If you've hurt him, I will personally tear you apart," she warned in an icy tone, putting away sentiment in the face of danger.

"I only employed a lingering gift from Beryl. Unlike others, he can't sense it when I am leading him to a trap. All I had to do was break in and he was so easy to catch."

That little piece of information actually explained a question that had bothered her since the Shitennou's apparent deaths before the end of the Silver Millennium. Kunzite's ability to sense a trap had been all but legend, yet somehow Adonis had taken him and the other Shitennou straight into one without being detected. That Beryl had given him such a gift, that it had endured even after her death, sent chills up her spine.

"Again, _did you hurt him?_"

"Only a bump on the head for now. It'll be worse if you don't come meet me."

"I can't just run out right now," she answered sharply. "I won't expose myself."

"You will if you want to see him alive. He only has an hour, beauty. If you don't come, I'll kill him before he even wakes up."

"Prove you have him," Mina demanded, eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

His response was to take a step to the side, revealing a sort of magical dome covering a too-familiar unmoving body. She inhaled sharply and tried to figure out where they were. It was a roof somewhere, but there were so many it was hard to realize which it was.

Adonis spared her the need to ask. "You have one hour to reach the roof of Starlight Tower before I kill him. I'll warn you, though; I plan to kill him whether you come or not, so you might want to hurry if you want any last words."

He broke the connection before she could respond, but she didn't know if she would have been able to anyway. Finally, after several terse moments spent with Artemis staring at her, she lifted her head. Her blue eyes blazed.

"Artemis, do you still have my compact and pen?"

He nodded, startled. "Once you were Sailor Venus I put them back in my subspace pocket. The compact should be charged, but you can't be planning what I think you are."

"Give them to me," she ordered, tone brooking no argument. Once he did, she finally looked at him. "This is going to be a spectacle, me running out of here right before a concert. Even if this will work, I won't be able to transform until I'm well away, so everyone will know something is wrong. Tell Jomei and Mako-chan what happened and where I'll be, but give me a ten minute head start. If I go in with everyone, Danburite will kill him before I even have a chance."

"Mina, it's dangerous. There's no guarantee the compact can still make you Sailor V, and you can't become Venus."

"I know that, but I refuse to leave Kunzite with the man that destroyed him. I warned Danburite to stay away, but he didn't. Now he's going to pay the price if it takes sacrificing myself to do it."

"He'll never forgive you." Neither of them had to clarify; Kunzite needed her almost as much as he needed to breathe, and if she died for him the only reason he'd survive would be for his prince. His deepest self would be gone. "You know that."

"I'd rather he was alive to feel that way than lose him again."

She sprinted out the door, ignoring her manager's complaints as she threw herself into the morass of people pressing into the concert hall. Several recognized her and wanted her autograph or a picture or any number of things, but she kept going. When the crowd realized how desperately she was pushing for the exit, they parted for her, and she all but flew out into the humid evening air. Brushing her hair back, she turned to orient herself before taking to her heels again and racing for Starlight Tower, the ticking of a clock the only thing in her desperate mind.

The tower was unusually silent when she reached it, the foyer abandoned despite the relatively early hour. It was painfully reminiscent of her last visit. Starlight Tower would always be a place of horror for her, and likely for the others as well. Her one true love had tried to kill her there, after all.

She paused and frowned as something occurred to her. Danburite had somehow known that the spot held some significance or he wouldn't have chosen it. In the midst of battling a new enemy, he'd come out of nowhere.

He probably knew she couldn't transform.

Ice seemed to fill her blood with the realization, and she had to force herself not to shiver. If he had involved himself with the enemy, she would deal with it. She could handle anything she tried. All she had to do was ignore the small piece of her that remembered loving Ace, being friends with Adonis. If she remembered his good, she'd be too willing to forget his bad, and that couldn't be allowed to happen. Whether it was her or Kunzite, he would not live out the night.

88888888

She fingered the golden compact in her pocket, recognizing the thrum of its magic and hoping it would still be able to do what she needed. Without her power, she wouldn't be able to win. Usagi had had plenty of trouble in elevators, but this was the first time she'd had a similar problem. Mina was starting to wonder if she'd ever reach the roof or if Danburite was deliberately slowing it so she'd miss his deadline. Originally she would have said he'd never do something like that, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't the man she'd befriended in either life.

Finally, the doors opened with a soft _ding_ and she stepped out onto the roof. She spotted her mate immediately, still unmoving in his prison. His captor she didn't see, but she found out where he was very quickly when an arm snaked around her waist and a hand pressed against her throat.

"How nice to see you again, Mina."

"You're not still calling me beauty?" she asked dryly. "You know, somehow it took you doing that for me to realize how shallow you are."

His grip momentarily tightened. "I am _not_ shallow."

"You've always been shallow, Danburite. I just didn't notice until now."

The young man released her with a curse. "Don't call me that. Never call me that."

"What?" she challenged. "Danburite? That's who you are. The ones I knew by other names would never have done something like this to me. Danburite would and did."

"I said don't call me that," he snarled. "I'll kill him if you don't stop."

Minako tossed her head defiantly. "You know that if you do I'll be gone in seconds. You wanted me here badly enough to make him even more your enemy than he already was, so you wouldn't shorten the game."

"Hurry up," a newcomer injected, sounding bored. "Kill the man already. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

It was distinctly more childish than they were, that voice, and as Mina turned she knew why. The speaker was a girl, at least a few years younger than her. Her pink hair was styled in complex loops, and she was wearing what looked like a yellow circus costume. She also had a ball of the same color in her hands.

Mina's gaze darted between the two as yet another piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "You traitor. You rotten traitor. You sold us out? Again?"

"Mina –" he began, but she cut him off.

"No! I might have forgiven you if this had just been some desperate plea for attention, but this? You told them about us! You told them who we were, what we could do. You told them we were vulnerable!"

"I only meant –"

"To hurt him again," she finished, heartsick. "What did he ever do to you? He _trusted_ you, Danburite. Until that trap closed around him, you were just as important to him as any of the men he's worked with before. Do you think he'll let you live after that? You led him and the people he cared about into a trap and doomed us all."

"You're too chatty," the girl said conversationally as she sauntered over to Kunzite's prison. "How did you end up the leader? You really don't seem that capable."

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of."

"You were willing to risk your own life to come out here after some man. Shouldn't your priority be your team?"

"My team would support me."

"Adonis, dear, do me a favor and kill him so we can get on with things."

"You mean so you can kill me." Minako smirked as the young man's color drained. "You didn't tell him that's what you've wanted to do to all of us? My sisters slipped through your net, so you thought involving someone from my past would make me weak enough that you could take care of me easily."

"That was the plan, yes," she answered. Her tone was as mild as if she had just ordered a cup of tea at a neighborhood café.

"Cere," Danburite gasped. "You can't be serious. You promised. Your queen promised I could keep her."

"We lied." She laid a hand on the cage. "You might be able to convince us to change our minds, though. You'd start by killing him before he wakes up."

"What could he do?" he asked, puzzled. "He can't use magic in there, and no man is strong enough to break through without it."

Mina's hand slid to her pocked while they were distracted, reaching for the pen that would (hopefully) transform her into Sailor V. While that form left a lot to be desired in terms of strength, it was better than nothing and had been enough to stop Danburite before. Her fingers were just tightening around it when CereCere turned on her.

"I don't suggest it, dear. If you try, he will be dead before you can even lift it."

Danburite looked at her, expression icy. "Love or duty, V. You chose duty before; can you do it again?"

No, she knew as she stared at her enemies. She couldn't choose anything over him again unless the princess was in immediate mortal danger, and even then she wasn't sure. She removed the pen and compact and dropped them.

88888888

AN: Ha, cliffhanger again. I figured I hadn't really thrown one in for a while, and hopefully it'll motivate me to get the next chapter out sooner. I know where I want it to go, and I'll try to at least get started tonight. With luck it'll only be a few days. As always, I vastly appreciate your support and reviews and eagerly await your comments. And questions particularly – I'd love to really be able to explain my thought process to SOMEONE since my little sister/beta has stopped caring to so much as read the chapters. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I actually had this whole chapter planned out for a while, but summer doldrums makes it difficult for me to focus and the days tend to run together until it's been longer than anticipated. Still, this isn't unreasonably late for once, so please enjoy. As a side note, there are a lot more references to the Sailor V manga in this chapter, including a mostly-accurate transcription of Venus and Danburite's last discussion. There are a few lines I changed to reflect the differences between this and canon.

Disclaimer: Still no ownership.

88888888

_Her power had destroyed the youma, but to save the countless brainwashed people she'd had to use even more. The force of it all but blew the building apart, leaving them on a precarious platform high above the Chinese city. Ace – the youma had called him Danburite; _why_ had it called him that? – stood near the edge. He'd just declared he'd be the one to defeat Sailor V, but he wasn't moving. He stood there staring at her._

_ Memories broke over her: of her princess, her sisters. Ace loved her, but they were everything. She had chosen them again and again. V came apart, leaving her true self behind. Sailor Venus removed the mask she'd worn. _

_ "Are you all right, Princess of Venus?" Fog was rolling around them as he spoke. "This place often gets foggy around this time."_

_ The fog triggered even more. She saw her planet in its youth, sulfurous clouds hiding the surface, Magellan Castle hovering over her kingdom. She had never been there for long, summoned by her duty to her princess, her tasks on the moon, but she loved her world with all her heart. _

_ "I am not a princess," she said finally, letting the red mask fall. "I am… the guardian soldier of the planet Venus, Sailor Venus. I was born a soldier to protect that single precious person!"_

_ "The land you loved, the people you loved… They are no more. They were destroyed by the enemy." _

_ He was hugging her, and Sailor Venus wasn't sure how to react. She knew where her place was, but she _did_ love him, as much as she was capable of doing so. _

_ "Stop it!" she cried, pushing him back. "Ace, just who are you? How do you know so much about me?"_

_ He removed his mask as she had, and a glowing sigil pulsed on his forehead. _Hers_. "That's because I'm Adonis. We were supposed to love one another. I am your destined lover. I was borrowed, with some of the other men, by the soldiers under the direct supervision of the prince."_

_ Endymion's Shitennou… Kunzite. Her true love. Her one and only. _

_ "At that moment, I knew… If I could change just one thread of fate, you and I might fall in love. I was born into this world, and raised to the status where I can confront you! There is only ONE destiny!"_

_ He held a card aloft, and a surge of energy threw her back. She leapt to her feet again but didn't press close. She could scarcely believe that he had attacked her, that he was working for the Dark Agency._

_ "I believe you, but haven't you always, _always_, come and saved me, Ace?"_

_ "I will soon achieve domination of the whole planet! I am a soldier under the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Danburite! And you, Sailor Venus, are my enemy!"_

_ He went to strike again, but her power flared naturally and threw him back, past the edge of the platform. She jumped across and grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from falling. _

_ His smile was all but tender as he offered her the card in his hand – the ace of hearts. "I'll tell you your final love fortune… Your love will be hopeless for all eternity." She froze, staring at him, and he smirked. "What's wrong? You should look happier! Now you can go on living without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice… your love or your duty. Your fate is to continue fighting."_

_ He was coming apart as she cried, trying to pull him up, but he did nothing to help. It was her fault; she'd killed him with her careless use of power. She was responsible for killing someone she loved again. _

_ "Your true battle begins now."_

88888888

"You wanted me to be happy when you cursed me," Minako said, voice low. "You must have known even then that fighting you would awaken my true self. You wanted me to live forever with the knowledge of what he'd done to me. You knew you would lose, so you tried to make sure I'd lose him too. I killed you, Danburite. You should be gone."

"I revived. They did, so why is it so odd?"

"They came back as friends and allies. You were given a second chance at life; why would you betray us again?"

Just thinking of it was like reliving his betrayals all over again. Minako wanted to be sick. The compact was out of her reach, and she didn't think it would have worked anyway. Kunzite was unconscious, and there were two enemies there – one that wanted to kill her mate, and one that wanted them both dead. The situation was untenable at best.

Her musings were quickly interrupted when CereCere appeared right in front of her, a contemplative look on her little face. "This is taking too long. Die."

The younger girl had a strength she didn't, and in moments Mina was dangling over the edge of the tower, struggling against the circus performer's grip. Shaking her head, the flower master let go, and only the blonde's quick reflexes let her catch the ledge in time to avoid falling. She knew a fall wouldn't kill a Senshi, but she wasn't transformed and it was a _long_ way down.

"Mina, hold on!"

Two white paws settled on her hands as her gaze shot up. "Artemis!" She was trying; they both were, but still her fingers were slipping on the slick concrete. Mina struggled, fighting the inexorable pull of gravity. "Artemis, help!"

"They're coming," he said urgently. "You just have to hold on!"

"I can't! Artemis, you have to do something!"

The tomcat turned and hissed, seeing the two villains approaching Kunzite. "Mina, they're going to kill him!"

Mina kicked wildly, trying to find purchase in the skyscraper's smooth sides. "Kunzite! Kunzite!"

Her stiletto caught for a moment and she started to lever herself up, but it slipped again and she dropped even lower. Her grip failed, but before she could tumble to the ground a strong hand grabbed both of hers, a new yet familiar face watching her in concern as he pulled her to safety.

"Do you _want_ to be Venus?" he asked quietly. "Are you prepared to be a soldier for the rest of your life?"

"Artemis…" It was her cat, she realized, though it had been a long time since she'd seen his human form. "Yes. I made my choice as V, and it's the same one I'd make every time. I want to fight. I want to protect the people I love."

He nodded, unsurprised. "Then you'll need this." The Venus Crystal glinted in his hand. "I know I should've given it to you before, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

The heart-shaped stone pulsed alternately gold and orange as she took it, and for a second she saw Magellan Castle in its depths. If she used the crystal, took up the full extent of her planetary powers, any chance at a normal human life would be lost forever. There would be no going back.

She didn't hesitate. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The crystal and her old henshin rod combined, forming a new heavier one. It all but exploded in a wave of orange light, wrapping her in stars as she became Sailor Venus. The uniform, like her sisters' before her, had altered slightly to reflect her more powerful status. She came to a stop on the delicate heels, a golden heart in her gloved hands.

Before she could do anything to free her mate and stop the enemies, Ace was there, one hand at her throat as the other caressed her cheek. "There you are, Venus. I was only waiting for you to find yourself again."

"Let go of me, Danburite. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Haven't you already?" he asked quietly, brushing a loose strand of her long blonde hair back. "You could have killed me before I lifted a hand, but still you stand unmoving. Maybe you don't hate me as much as you say."

"I'm warning you, back off."

His grip transferred abruptly to her arms, pulling her close and leaning in for a kiss. She fought his hold, but he was right; she really didn't want to hurt him though in her Senshi form she could have easily tossed him across the roof.

_Kunzite, _she whispered. _Please._

88888888

He felt like his head had been slammed into a wall repeatedly, and his soul was halfway out of his body. For a scant second, he stopped to be grateful that Beryl had never learned unconsciousness lessened the connection between his physical and spirit selves – if she had, she would have torn him out completely and just kept his body as her slave to spare herself the fight to tame him.

Venus' voice sounded in his mind, sad and frightened, and he sat up, eyes still closed as he listened. It wasn't much, certainly not enough to tell him what was happening, but she was upset and that was what mattered. _She_ was what mattered. His soul, still only partially attached, looked her way. Kunzite went from mildly worried to absolutely furious in the span of a heartbeat.

His spirit snapped back into place far faster than he'd ever dared attempt before, but even as his physical self began to react his mind went blank. All he could see was red as he encountered the walls of a prison, keeping him away from his precious mate as she was molested by an enemy long thought dead.

With a roar, he shattered the cage as though it had been made of twigs and leapt almost straight up, a feat that should have impossible when he still wore his human form. That changed as he came back down, cape unfurling behind him as he dropped on the traitor like an avenging angel, barely having enough sense to push Venus out of the way.

88888888

Venus rolled back to her feet, still shocked by what she had witnessed. Without any magic to help, he had literally _torn apart_ a cage that would have contained even a Senshi, and now he was clawing at Adonis like a wild animal. She hated to do it, but she left the men to their fight and rounded on CereCere, the heart in her hand blooming into a full-blown weapon. She kissed her fingers and it multiplied, flying out around her in a ring before shooting at their target.

The circus girl barely deflected the attack in time, and the force of it still pushed her back several meters until she was barely balanced on the edge of the building. Venus thought about returning the favor and pushing her over the side, but it really wasn't in her to be that vindictive. She took a step back and watched CereCere take one panicked look at Adonis and vanish.

The blond man wasn't moving anymore, and Venus rather doubted he was still breathing. She reached out with old powers long left untouched, and sure enough his soul was pulling free of his body as it died. She hesitated before forcing herself to take the necessary step, as abhorrent as it seemed. Slowly, Venus dredged up an ability she'd never touched, even in the Silver Millennium, one in keeping with her role as the Shadow Warrior of the Guardian Senshi – the power to put an end to a soul, keeping it from ever reincarnating. Before she could reconsider, Danburite was destroyed.

Kunzite, oblivious to her internal conflict, continued to attack Adonis's form. It was in bad shape, broken and bleeding. Had she not known better, she would have thought he had been set upon by a monster and not a man.

Jadeite and Jupiter leapt into view from a nearby rooftop, and the younger general's gaze went immediately to his commander, still beating an enemy that would never fight again. He took a half step forward before coming to a stop. Venus went to approach him, but he caught her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't. No one has ever gotten near him when he's like this without bloodshed, and he would never forgive me if you got hurt."

"Like this?" she repeated, rounding on him. "This – whatever this is – it's happened _before_? Why did I not know?"

"He never told you?" Jadeite asked, puzzled. "I thought… We don't talk about it. Ever. He _hates_ it when this happens, and he can't stand hearing it mentioned. It's only happened twice, but he's dangerous like this, V."

"I can see that."

Before he could stop her, she wrenched away and slowly approached her mate. As she got closer, she started humming a gentle tune. The others didn't recognize it, but Kunzite's head swung up and he stared at her. When she reached out, he didn't move, letting her stroke his hair and lead him away from Adonis. Once they were out of the way, Jupiter raced in to check the body. A shake of her head confirmed what Venus had already known – he was gone.

"Come back," she whispered in his ear.

And for her, it really was that simple. With a shudder, the clouds in his eyes lifted and he frowned, lost. He remembered a cage, Mina wanting help… Then nothing. He reached for her hand and froze.

His fingers were drenched in blood, and there was more on the sleeves of his uniform – when had he transformed? – with more blotches spattered irregularly over him. Aside from a throbbing head, he was uninjured, and a quick appraisal of Venus showed she was too. Jadeite and Jupiter were there, but they seemed fine. One last image came to him – Adonis, the traitor who had brought ruin to the most peaceful civilization the galaxy had ever seen, had been kissing his mate.

His face drained of color as he turned, locating the body by smell as much as anything else. Blood pooled under it, though except for that it might have looked like a broken marionette. He had literally beaten a man to death. He had _tortured_ him.

"It looks worse than it is," Venus said quietly behind him. "He died pretty quickly; you broke his neck."

"I – I –" It wasn't like the leader of the Shitennou to be at a loss for words, but he truly had no idea what he could say in the face of such an atrocity.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Kunzite. He pushed you to it. I told him to stay away, but he wouldn't listen. He was going to kill you to get to me."

He couldn't find a response as he stared at his victim. Jupiter, trying to diffuse the tension, looked to her leader. "What do you want us to do, V-chan, since you had Artemis bring us specifically?"

"I need you to destroy the body, Jupiter. Can you?"

The stormy Senshi nodded, crouching beside it as she gathered her power. A lightning bolt split the heavens, striking there and leaving ash scattered in the blood. "I can't do anything for the mess with my powers."

"I will. Just give me a moment to focus." She hadn't used that particular ability in some time either, but if she left proof of a very bloody death behind there would be questions none of them could safely answer. As it was, Aino Minako was going to be facing the police soon; she didn't need anyone to connect Minako and Venus. "Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower! Pour down rain!"

It started as a few scattered droplets before turning to a steady downpour, washing away ash and blood in swirling patterns. Sirens wailed below, the police no doubt having traced the Senshi's bright attacks to the Starlight Tower.

Artemis ran over, once again in his cat form. "I left a forged note in your dressing room saying Ace had kidnapped your boyfriend and where to meet him. No one will question your being here now if you de-henshin."

Venus nodded before releasing her power, and she had to tug on Kunzite's arm to get him to follow suit. Fortunately, he was thinking enough to alter his age so he didn't seem obscenely old for her. There was a trace of blood at his hairline showing where he'd been hit. Slowly, the two sat down and curled together as she pointedly kept him from looking at the place Ace had been.

Jadeite glanced at Jupiter before taking a step back and vanishing from mortal view, though the others could still see him. The green-clad Senshi remained, hovering over the couple and making soft sounds like she was soothing the victims of a terrible attack.

Paramedics were the first on-scene, though various officers weren't far behind. One of the emergency crew approached Kunzite, seeing the blood. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"It is nothing," he said quietly. "A bump, soon to heal."

The man looked like he was ready to argue, but Jupiter gestured for him to back off and he did. The detective in charge hurried over to her, one of his underlings holding an umbrella over his head to shield his notepad.

"Sailor Jupiter, right?" When she nodded, he pressed on. "Can we get a statement? Until someone reported the lights, we thought this was a civilian matter."

"The kidnapper was an enemy," she said shortly, "one that has previously caused trouble for Minako-san. After the last time she was placed under Venus' protection. V couldn't be here, so I came in her place."

He was going to ask more questions, but before he could another man burst into view, an officer from the special division the Metropolitan Police had dedicated to Senshi matters. The superintendent was just behind him. Sakurada Natsuna took one look at Minako and ordered everyone but the officer that had accompanied her back inside.

"Are you okay, Minako-san?" she asked gently, squatting beside the pair without paying any mind to the rain soaking into her suit. "What happened?"

"It was Ace," she whispered quietly. "He came back. I went to see him, to tell him to stay away. I didn't know…"

"Didn't know?" the elder woman prompted.

"That he'd done it again. He betrayed me again, onee-san. He's working for our enemies. He told them who we were, what our weaknesses were."

Keiji was staring at her, surprise clearly visible on his face. "Mina?"

"She knows. I worked with the police as V before going to London, shortly before coming and joining the others. She'll handle any official reports until one of us can."

Natsuna got up. "Wakagi, get some blankets. They're drenched and in shock. Will you be able to make it home, Minako-san?"

Mina nodded as her teeth began to chatter. "Jupiter can help." She turned pleading eyes on her. "Right?"

"Of course I will. Keiji, will you be all right with _his_ help?" She wasn't going to draw attention to the Shitennou, so she didn't mind the policewoman thinking she meant their only known male ally. Never mind Tuxedo Kamen was in no condition to be there.

He dipped his head in response, though anyone who knew him could see he didn't want to be away from Minako in their current conditions. At least de-henshining made the blood on him disappear so he wouldn't have to see it. Instead of waiting for a further response, Jupiter swung Mina up into her arms, gave Jadeite a quick nod, and leapt off the side of the building, heading in the direction of her friend's house.

"One of us will come get you in an hour or so," she whispered. "It's not a good idea for you to be alone right now, so you'll be spending a week or so somewhere safe."

"Where?"

Jupiter shrugged. "That's for Usagi to decide; I'm going to her next. Mars will have to do her interview now. Everyone is going to suspect you're Venus."

"I know," she murmured, nibbling her lower lip as she considered. "We'll have to figure out a convincing cover."

"Mars will handle it," the stormy Senshi told her, "so don't worry. You know she'll be able to throw them off track."

Minako's eyes widened in horror when she saw lights on in her house. "Jupiter, did the police call my parents?"

"I don't know; why?"

She pointed. "They weren't due home yet."

The taller girl cursed. "I was just going to drop you at your window. Now we'll have to make a big deal out of you being an innocent."

"What am I going to tell them?"

"You'll think of something."

Mina wasn't so sure.

Jupiter set her on her feet a few steps from the front door, and the blonde struggled to fit the key in the lock with trembling fingers, trying to keep the blanket around her shoulders. On the third go she finally managed it and pushed the door open, stepping inside with Jupiter at her back.

"Minako!" her mother shouted, storming into the hall. "What's this about you RUNNING OUT of a public event over some BOY? And a concert! You didn't have our permission to work again!"

"Mom," she began, but the older woman cut her off before she could say anything to defend herself.

"No warning. What exactly do you think is acceptable behavior when we're out of town, young lady? Running off like a hooligan is not permissible. You're grounded; go to your room!"

Jupiter cleared her throat, suddenly awkward in the face of wrath Mina didn't deserve after what she'd gone through that night. "Aino-san, your daughter was caught in the middle of a Senshi battle tonight and is understandably upset. Perhaps this can wait?" She nudged Mina to the stairs, wanting her to get upstairs and pack.

Her mother only followed the pair up, and Jupiter had to grimace apologetically and take her leave. Their leader needed to be told what had happened so they'd know what to do next. She also wanted to make sure the eldest general was okay.

Minako tried to ignore her mom's tirade as she gathered some clothes and shoved them in her overnight bag, but it was about as easy as pretending she wasn't bothered by what had just transpired. Again hoping to get away, she hurriedly finished and ran back downstairs to get a drink. Her throat felt like it was lined in sandpaper as she battled the urge to scream.

"Are you even listening to me, young lady? You are _grounded_, and I hope you realize you have to break up with this boy of yours. There will be reporters all over once the news gets out that you had a hand in the death of a celebrity."

"Ace was a _monster_," Minako spat, losing control. "He deserved what he got."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR BETTERS?"

"My betters?" she repeated, disgusted. "BETTERS? He was scum! He was willing to kill someone I love to hurt me! He betrayed me! If not for the Senshi, I would probably be dead right now!"

"Think of the shame you've brought this family! Can't you do anything right?"

The blonde whirled, nearly spilling her cup of water everywhere. "I did the right thing by going after my boyfriend. I knew if I didn't Ace would kill him, and I couldn't stand that. Did you honestly never know that he attacked me once when I was thirteen? Venus stopped him then, and I have no idea what he would have done otherwise. He betrayed everything that matters, even his very humanity. If you can't deal with that…"

"Is that a threat?" her mother demanded, looming over her.

"Maybe it should be," Mars said. The Senshi of Fire stood in the entryway to the kitchen, fisted hands on her hips and a dangerous look in her eye. "Take a step back, Aino-san. Minako-chan, are you okay?"

Minako nodded gratefully, grabbing her bag. "What's going on?"

"Sailor Moon decided we were moving you into protective custody until some of the fervor dies down. You were attacked by him twice; you deserve a chance to recover."

"You have no business saying what my daughter will or won't do," the older woman blustered.

"I beg your pardon, but I think I do. The Senshi have supremacy in any matters concerning attacks, and we feel responsible for letting him get to her again. She needs time to rest and come to terms with what's happened tonight, and she can't do that while being hounded by reporters."

"You still can't make decisions for her."

"I actually think she can make them herself. Do you want to stay here, Minako-chan? We found a safe place for you to stay."

"What about her schoolwork?" her mother demanded. "Her grades are low enough without missing classes!"

"She probably won't be gone more than a week. The term is coming to an end and she's already taken the high school exit exam. Mercury will help her prepare for the end of year tests."

"I'll go," Minako said quickly, not wanting to fight anymore. Her mom opened her mouth to protest again, but this time she beat her to the punch. "I can't stay here; not after what happened."

Mars nodded with a gentle smile, though she still glared daggers at the older woman. Taking Mina's hand, she pulled her outside before shouldering her bag and picking her up. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded as her mother shot out the door. "Please."

With a casual bound, the soldier of passion landed on the roof of the house and kept going, deliberately ignoring the shouts behind them.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked when they were safely out of range.

"We're going to meet Zoisite nearby as soon as he's done at Kunzite's. He'll take you there."

"What is he doing at Kunzite's?"

"I'm not sure, but I think he said he had a medicine that will help him stay in control until he's calm again. He shouldn't take too long."

Mina nodded and relaxed against her friend's shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Mars. I couldn't deal with her tonight."

"I know. I also knew she'd give you trouble, so I volunteered to be the one to come get you. My father's the same way."

They came to a stop on a decent-sized office building, high enough above the streets to avoid prying eyes. Mars set Minako down as they waited. Zoisite appeared a minute later, pale and harried looking with wisps of his blond hair escaping his ponytail.

"Good, you are here already," he said, sighing in relief. "Kunzite-sama wants you."

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"His mind refuses to settle, but he is unhurt. You will be able to help him more than I can. His emotions may be expressed more freely than is usual, but the drug I gave him will let him maintain control. He will not slip again tonight."

Mars handed Mina her backpack, and Zoisite extended a hand. As soon as she took it, the world slipped out from under her feet and she found herself in the front hall of Kunzite's house. The younger Shitennou gave a shallow bow before disappearing again.

88888888

She dropped her bag in her bedroom before moving slowly to Kunzite's room, knowing he was waiting for her and that he was afraid she wouldn't come. She almost didn't, afraid to hear anything else that would tear apart her fragile self-control. In the end, though, she had to go to him. Staying away was like trying to live without breathing when he needed her.

"Kunzite?" she whispered as she crept into his room. "Are you still awake?"

She'd hoped he'd fallen asleep, but that proved wrong when he sat up and looked straight at her. "You came."

Mina all but ran across the remaining distance and curled into his arms. "Of course I came. You need me, and I need you too. I was afraid I was going to lose you tonight."

The general absently ran his fingers through her hair, taking a long time to respond. "I thought I might be losing you to him. I know you cared for him in the past."

"I did," she said honestly. "It was never the same as what I feel for you, though. He was… a fling. A brief romance that was doomed before it began. It was always you, Kunzite; you should know that by now."

"Yes, but the worries are not easily laid to rest."

The tension in his arms confirmed what he said, so Mina began to gently massage them until he began to relax. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened tonight. He took advantage of something Beryl gave him all those years ago even after I warned him away. You were only defending yourself."

"I was defending _you_."

That was probably the part that was hardest to bear. "I know. Honestly, though, none of us will blame you, and since we told the police he was an enemy no one will realize he was also human. He was too far gone for us to save, Kunzite, and you had every right to hate him after what he did."

"I tortured a man, Mina. I was not trying to interrogate him, nor was it approved by our rulers. I lost control and killed him out of jealousy."

"You killed him for betraying you, for betraying all of us. This was about so much more than jealousy. I hate saying it, but he deserved what happened, and he won't be coming back to hurt us again."

"You ended him."

She managed a stiff jerk of her head. "His betrayal killed my princess once, and he proved himself untrustworthy a second time. I did what I had to do."

"He loved you," Kunzite said quietly. "He might have made you happy. He would not have displeased your father and your people."

"I never wanted him." He opened his mouth to reply, but she barreled on. "No, listen to me! I was very free with my favors once I came of age, but I never went to him. Once we met, that was it. _You_ were it. Venusians are granted a single glimpse of their one when they come of age, and when I saw you I knew. Maybe I'm what he saw, but for me it's always been you. I chose to be your mate because I was done with flitting from man to man, never caring. I trusted you enough, even then, to want forever."

"Mina…" He paused, touched. "You never told me this before."

"I didn't want to admit to my less than admirable past any more than you like admitting to yours. I was ashamed."

Shaking his head, the eldest Shitennou laughed. It was a little self-deprecating and still tinged with despair, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "We make quite the pair, you and I. I love you, Mina. I know I do not tell you often enough, but it will always be true because you are my forever as well."

They talked after that, sorting through their guilt and grief without anger, finally understanding how to let the past go.

88888888

AN: I always wondered why Sailor V and the main series manga weren't entirely incorporated, which I think reflects here a little, and I know it isn't as widely available. If you have any questions regarding things I mention in here, just ask, but if it seems like something you don't recognize it's either original or from Sailor V. I'd really love to hear what everyone thinks so far, questions and constructive criticism especially. Ideas are also a plus, since I'm not sure how I want to finish this up. I didn't favor the anime's version of events, but at the same time I found the manga scenario a bit confusing. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I wasn't sure how to bridge the gap between the individual fights and the main one, or even how to approach Nehellenia and the others. In the end, I decided to make this part into a transition between little and huge. Mars gives her interview, some old friends return, and they start gearing up for a fight.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, never will be. On the other hand, have you heard about the new Sailor Moon anime coming out next year? I'm super excited!

88888888

Usagi sighed as she sat by her boyfriend's bedside, contemplating their group's most recent disaster. Reaching out, she brushed her mind against Minako and Kunzite's. Their love and peace poured through, momentarily calming her, but her anxiety returned quickly when she withdrew. They deserved privacy.

"What can we do?" she asked him quietly. "About any of this?"

Despite his increasingly poor health, Mamoru managed to crack one eye open and smile at her. "You'll figure it out, Usako. You always do."

"I normally have you. I'm so lost, Mamo-chan. Mina could be found out, and soon the Shitennou will be affected by this curse too. We're running out of time." She didn't say _he_ was running out of time, but they both knew it was what she meant. "I don't know what to do anymore."

A gentle knock sounded. Assuming it was one of her Senshi or his Shitennou, she opened the door without stopping to look first. What she saw there gave her hope for the first time since the eclipse.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Hey, kitten. We thought we'd find you here."

"And Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san too!" Hotaru was much older than she'd been the last time they'd seen each other, but she set that aside. "I've been looking for you!"

"We know," Michiru answered. "There just wasn't anything we could do without our powers."

"You lost yours too?" she demanded anxiously. "When? How? Were you attacked? Was anyone hurt?"

Setsuna held up her hands. "This is not a conversation for the hall, Usagi-chan."

The blonde blushed before stepping back and letting the Outer Senshi in. "I'm sorry. I've been so anxious lately that I don't think before I do something. Mamo-chan is… he's not well."

Hotaru's head came up. "Is he hurt?"

Usagi looked away. "No. He's really sick, though. The enemy cursed the planet."

"So that's what caused the sudden heat wave," Haruka mused. "I thought the winds were being strange."

"What do you know about the enemy?" Michiru asked.

The entire story poured out of her – how Mamoru had been acting strangely the day of the eclipse, how Chibiusa had been unable to return to Crystal Tokyo, how her Senshi had found themselves unable to transform, how they'd each fought for their dreams to get them back, how suspicion was spreading about Venus' true identity. Admitting to the whole affair actually let her breathe.

Setsuna, rather than saying anything immediately, got up from where she'd sat on the couch and gave her princess a hug. "You'll be alright."

"Will he?" she pressed. The Time Guardian pursed her lips and looked away, and all the stress she'd just eased came back. "He might not. He could die."

For a long beat, she didn't speak, but finally the older woman sighed. "Yes. He could die. He _will_ die if he doesn't get the Kinzuishou in time."

Usagi frowned. "That's it? I know where the Kinzuishou is; I can take him to it."

"The guardian is compromised. Nehellenia holds him."

"That's why he disappeared," she realized. "Who's Nehellenia? Why is she doing this? Where is she? Do you know anything about her? How do we fight her? How did you get your powers back? How did you know to come? How did Hotaru-chan grow so much since you left?"

"They can't answer all your questions if you don't take breaths in between, Usako."

Mamoru stood at the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the frame. Hotaru was under his other arm, her hand a dull purple where they were touching. No one had even noticed her leaving. His face was tense enough to show being up was a strain, but considering he'd been struggling to even stay awake it was a marked improvement.

He looked down at Hotaru and smiled. "Thanks for the help, Hotaru-chan. I'll be all right for now."

She nodded and edged back over to her adoptive family. "I know how it feels."

Usagi stiffened at the reminder, but her mate came up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders. "Relax," he whispered.

She nodded before wincing. "You shouldn't be up; you don't have much strength. Let me help you to the couch. Do you need something to drink?"

"I'm fine." Her hands were fluttering about, showcasing her anxiety, but he caught them in his own. "Sit down, Usa. You haven't had much rest either." Once she complied, he glanced at the other women. "How did you know about all this?"

"I saw it," Michiru replied, holding up her mirror. "We couldn't henshin, but we knew something was happening here."

"And Hotaru?" Usagi asked.

"She grew really quickly even before we noticed signs of trouble," Haruka said.

The littler girl sat on the edge of the coffee table, looking delicate and almost fey. "I woke up last night and saw Saturn. She told me you needed me and gave me our Sailor Crystals. We can all transform now, so this morning we packed up and came home. We'll stand with you, Sailor Moon."

"Do the Shitennou still have their powers?" Setsuna asked.

Mamoru closed his eyes. "They have a little, but the curse is starting to reach them too. Soon they'll be no more than human."

"Then we have to stop the Dead Moon Circus before it gets that far."

88888888

Though Usagi was desperate to go after their enemies immediately, Minako and Kunzite _did_ need the downtime after the horrific events atop the Starlight Tower, and she was trying to dodge the paparazzi hoping they'd found Sailor Venus. Three days later, everyone was summoned to Mamoru's apartment for a meeting.

"Well, fixing the Venus/Minako problem is easy," Rei told them. "I'm going to do my interview with Akiyama; Venus will be with me."

"How will that solve anything?" Minako asked with a frown. "They won't believe it unless I'm somewhere public at the same time."

"And that's why I'm brilliant – _Venus_ will be there, but you won't be her. Jomei will." The others stared at her blankly, so she continued. "He's an illusionist. If Venus is at the TV station while Minako is having a concert, how can they be the same person?"

"Can you even do that?" Usagi asked Jomei, who was lounging on the couch like he was the king of the world.

"Of course I can," he replied, sounding mildly offended. "I'm the Illusions Master. I can look like anything or anyone."

"Would you be okay with that?" Ami asked a little awkwardly. "Being a girl? A Senshi, no less? They're going to want to ask you questions."

"I can tell them no. It's not like I worry about hurting people's feelings."

"It does solve the problem rather neatly," Kunzite admitted.

"Then I'll do it," Jomei told them, swinging to his feet. "Anything for Mina-chan, you know."

"You would do it for any of us," Makoto pointed out mildly as Rei glared at him.

Jomei chuckled. "True enough, but _especially_ for my sweet Mina-chan."

Now it was Kunzite glowering at him. "That is more than enough out of you."

The blond leaned back until he could see his leader. "Oh, lighten up, Kunz. You know I'm only joking. I'm not into the super-perky type."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rei demanded hotly.

Their meeting dissolved into something approaching a riot.

88888888

"You didn't have to hit so hard," Jadeite grumbled. "What if I end up with a black eye because of your temper?"

"It would be because of your mouth, actually, and you deserved it. Now shut up; you're supposed to be Venus, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, pulling the illusion around him like a cloak until he was an exact duplicate of the leader of the Guardian Senshi.

The real one had convinced her manager to throw together a charity benefit at one of the parks, so there would be clear footage of Venus and Minako in different parts of the city at the same time. As soon as Akiyama asked about the rumors, he would jump onstage, wave, and back off.

Mars studied him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were the real deal. Right now only one of us would be able to tell the difference."

"Good to know."

She stared. "That was freaky! You never said you could sound like her too!"

"What?" he said with a shrug. "I'm really, _really_ good at what I do."

Pushing it aside, Mars focused on the building in front of them. "I'm not sensing any negative energy, but the Dead Moon Circus must know we come here. We'll have to be careful, especially since I'm going to tell Akiyama about them."

"Is that safe?" Jadeite-Venus asked. "They might come after you again."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He's running out of time; we need to get the civilians out of there so when we fight, we won't have to worry about them being in the line of fire too."

"You're practically as reckless as your princess," he muttered.

"I am not. Now be quiet; you're just supposed to be my backup, remember?"

The pair leapt onto the roof of the station before strolling casually downstairs to the studio they used for interviews. Zane inclined his head slightly at them before running to get Akiyama. The anchor would still be on site, since the evening news had just been completed a scant twenty minutes before.

"Mars, Venus," she said briskly as she walked in. "Who is it today?"

"Me," Mars replied easily.

"You know where to go, Venus," Akiyama commented dismissively.

Behind the illusion, Jadeite stuck his tongue out at her, making Mars struggle to cover her laughter, before flouncing to the waiting area in true Venus style. The fiery Senshi turned to get her microphone before joining the anchor on set, settling into the chair and waiting with a cool expression.

Once the fluttering makeup artists got out of the way, the cameraman hurriedly counted down before opening the segment. Akiyama introduced the two of them before leaning back and studying her subject.

"I thought you would have come before now, I have to say. Are the Senshi growing lax in peaceful times?"

"Times aren't peaceful," Mars responded, trying to keep the acid from her tone. "The attack on Aino Minako the other night wasn't the only one that's happened; all of us have been targeted at one point or other and several civilians have been involved."

"Then why were none of you seen until that fight?"

"Minako was lured to a public place by the enemy; the other attacks were more private. Mercury was attacked at home, for example."

"And the rumors that Sailor Venus is actually Aino Minako?"

Mars leaned forward with a smile. "Akiyama-san, where is Venus?" She gestured, so her companion joined her on the set, flashing V's trademark smile and toying with the red mask she'd worn in her first form. "And where is Aino Minako?"

"I'm not sure, Sailor Mars."

"Minako is giving a concert in Juuban Park tonight; she took the stage a half hour ago. Did you not hear the entertainment news? Obviously Minako isn't Venus. Even we can't be in two places at once."

"It was orchestrated," she said with narrowed eyes.

"We knew the public thought Venus and Minako were the same person, so we made sure to prove it wasn't true at the nearest opportunity." 

Jadeite slipped back off the stage, leaving Mars to handle the rest of the interview as he kicked back and waited.

"Then what is going on?" Akiyama asked. "Who is attacking? The enemy we discussed with the others?"

Mars shook her head. "The Death Busters and their Daimons were stopped in the Delta Area weeks ago; I thought the amount of damage there made it obvious."

"And were the Sailor Senshi responsible for that level of destruction?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "The place was built with magic. When its source was defeated, Infinity Academy crumbled of its own accord. The rest of it was caused by the Daimons that attacked us while Sailor Moon fought. We contained them as well as we could, but we were outnumbered one hundred to one."

"And the others? Uranus and Neptune?"

"They were with Sailor Moon inside."

"Where are they now?"

"They left," the miko answered easily. "When the Death Busters were gone they took Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto to start over. The four of them came back just recently, and we'll be fighting together from now on."

"Pluto and Saturn?"

"The last two Outer Senshi. They're stronger than we are and have more powerful weapons, especially Saturn."

"And you trust them after they way they treated you before?"

"We may never approach situations the same way, but they want to keep Sailor Moon safe as much as any of us. They'll listen to her."

"Tell me more about the other two."

"Sailor Pluto is the Time Guardian; she can control the flow of time itself and is the keeper of the Fourth Dimension. The only way to travel through time is to go there and get her permission to use the Door."

"And if you don't have her permission?"

"She'll kill you. Time travel is a major taboo; she only allows it under the most desperate circumstances."

"Have you time traveled?"

"Yes. During the fight with the Black Moon Clan, we had to go to the future to rescue Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. We're not allowed to discuss it though, so don't ask."

Akiyama looked like she was about to anyway, but the glare Mars shot at her made her change her mind. "And Sailor Saturn?"

The Senshi of War became immediately serious. "Saturn is dangerous. She's one of us and we love her as much as anyone, but Sailor Saturn… She's the Senshi of Destruction. Her weapon, the Silence Glaive, literally contains the power to end the world. She only awakens as Saturn at the end, when the only thing that can be done is to end everything so the cycle of rebirth can begin."

"She's here in Tokyo?"

"She would never use her power without provocation. It's so much of a burden, but she can control it. She knows if she uses her Glaive, she's giving up her own life. She would have died stopping the Death Busters if Sailor Moon hadn't gone after her and saved her."

"Why would such a warrior exist?"

"Magic has to be balanced. We have powers of the elements; Sailor Moon will eventually be able to resurrect those that weren't meant to die. Without Saturn her power could run unchecked."

"If Sailor Moon can save those that have died, why didn't she help the people that have died in Senshi battles?"

"I don't think you understand, Akiyama-san. This magic, the power we command, we're using ourselves to do it. To raise the dead, she gives up her life. If she does it, she'll die and we're all doomed."

"But you and the others…"

Mars brushed the words aside. "We're nothing without her. If we don't have Sailor Moon, we've lost before we even begin. _She_ is the one that's ultimately stopped our enemies. The Dark Kingdom, the Makaiju, the Black Moon Clan, the Death Busters… It was all her. We can help with the lesser monsters, maybe the generals, but we can't touch their masters. We aren't that strong."

"Why is Sailor Moon so much stronger? She always seems clumsy, unfit to fight."

"The amazing thing is that she still believes it too. She was never meant to be a Senshi, but we needed her and she came. She can draw on all of our power, not just hers, and she's the only remaining master of the Ginzuishou. If she's willing to pay the price, she can make the impossible come true."

"So what is the price?"

"I already told you. If she uses all of her power, she'll die. The reason she's still with us is because it hasn't been impossible yet."

A dense silence settled momentarily as the previously harsh Akiyama considered a world without Sailor Moon to protect it. "So who are these new enemies?"

The sadness in Mars' eyes faded as she focused. "I will make this very clear right now: I'm telling you to get people out. We don't want a panic."

"Who is it?"

"The circus that appeared in Juuban during the eclipse. The Dead Moon Circus."

For a moment, there was no sound. "Did you just say the enemy is a _circus_? You can't be serious."

"There was an attack while we were investigating. The enemy is there, and they know who we are and where to find us. They want us dead, and they don't mind hurting innocents to make it happen."

"How much harm can a circus do?"

"The circus is a cover," Mars hissed. "They can lure people in and steal their energy while increasing tension. Haven't you noticed how irritable everyone is getting? All this anger isn't natural. The circus is deliberately riling the city. Maybe they intend to turn everyone against us; I don't know. Either way, they have gotten their hands on countless civilians and no one knows what they're doing. We can't get any closer without initiating a full battle, and we won't do that while they have captives."

"Then what will you do?"

"That's why I'm here, Akiyama-san. Someone important will see this and hopefully they'll take it seriously. That place needs to be put under lockdown, and we don't have the numbers to do it ourselves. We need the people out so we can go in."

"And you think this will do it? Why not go to the police?"

"Venus has already been in contact with those few we trust, but without awareness no one will take the threat seriously. After this is over, they will begin to clear the area. We're going in sometime in the next few days, hopefully before we run out of time."

"Run out of time?"

Mars sighed and ran one gloved hand through her hair. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama is getting really sick. You know we stand for the various planets, right? Well, he represents the Earth, and Dead Moon managed to plant a curse in the heart of the planet. If we don't stop them soon and retrieve the Kinzuishou, he's going to die. If we lose him, we'll lose Sailor Moon. She won't be able to do any of this without him."

"What's the Kinzuishou? Is that another name for the Ginzuishou Sailor Moon told us about?"

The fiery Senshi shook her head. "The Kinzuishou is the Ginzuishou's spiritual twin, the Earth to the Ginzuishou's Moon. Unlike the Ginzuishou, which represents the soul, the Kinzuishou is the body. It can heal injuries like Sailor Moon can heal minds. It's Tuxedo Kamen's Sailor Crystal."

"And what exactly is a Sailor Crystal?"

"A Sailor Crystal is a sort of mythical gem that contains the sum of a planet's powers, though asteroids and moons can also have a guardian crystal. People like us, people with planetary powers, are the keepers of Sailor Crystals. As my title suggests, I'm the keeper of the Mars Crystal. Tuxedo Kamen, as the Earth's guardian, is the inheritor of the Kinzuishou."

"Can we see yours?"

"No."

"Why?"

"If anyone were to get their hands on my crystal, I would die. After I inherited its power, I couldn't exist without it. We're strongest when we have them, but if they fell into the wrong hands the results would be devastating."

"And Tuxedo Kamen's Kinzuishou is missing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Then why is he still alive?"

"He hasn't come into his full powers yet. The rest of us just did; the reason you didn't see us for so long was that we couldn't transform until we'd found our crystals. He can live without the Kinzuishou for the time being, but the only way to cure him and the planet is for him to get his crystal."

"You say the crystals are dangerous. How bad is it, and does the Dead Moon Circus have one?" 

"We think they have the Kinzuishou, but we're not sure. Even if they do, they can't use it unless its guardian gives it up willingly, and he would never do that. As for how dangerous the crystals are…"

A thread of flame snaked from each of her fingertips before lengthening, forming spirals around her, twining through her hair like ribbons. Eventually they encased her until she looked like a figure literally made of fire.

"This is just a small example of what I can do with the Mars Crystal. You can't imagine the extent of our powers; I could literally command any flame and do whatever I want with it. I'm a fire master, so as long as I'm in control of my emotions it's safe. Now imagine, Akiyama-san, if someone with less control had my power. Imagine the arson cases, the loss of lives and homes. Even if fire is the only thing someone wielding my crystal could touch, they could destroy almost anything."

Looking slightly spooked, Akiyama nonetheless pressed on. "But it can do more?"

Mars shrugged. "If they're strong enough, they might be able to use my Sight. I see the future in fire sometimes, or I dream it. I trained all my life to be able to keep it under control, and I was always told very sternly how important it is that no one knows the future. If someone without that warning had my power, they might be able to manipulate the flow of fate itself. Imagine if they Saw Sailor Moon at her most vulnerable and killed her, just like that."

"If you are trying to convince me of how dangerous your magic is, you're succeeding quite admirably."

The warrior sucked her flames back. "Our powers are only as dangerous as we make them. On their own, they're just powers. It's the way it's used that matters. I know we must be frightening to people who don't want to believe magic exists, but we can't help what we are. We just _are_, and at least you can safely say we're doing the best we can to protect people."

"So you realize there are those that don't trust the Senshi."

"I've always known," she said quietly. "There are people that will be afraid of us because of our powers. There are people who will hate us for the influence we can have over the public. I'm glad no one knows who I am. My father would never accept me like this; he would hate us."

"Even your families have no idea who you are?"

Mars shook her head. "We've kept it from almost everyone, and the only ones who do know found out on accident."

Akiyama glanced at the cameraman, who was signaling her that they were almost out of time. "Then, one last question. What will you do if you're found out?"

"I don't know."

"Cut!"

88888888

"Mars, he wouldn't _hate_ you."

"You know him better than that, Jadeite. He wouldn't understand, so he would hate and fear us. My father is a prime example of the sort of person you can't trust with our identities. He would assume we were trying to do something illicit. He would discredit us if he could."

"Firebrand…"

He knew she was more troubled by the truths she'd been forced to face than she was willing to admit, and he wouldn't let her shut him out. Once they were far enough from the station to feel safe, he dropped the illusion and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"What if we're too late?"

He swallowed and considered, gently touching his link to his prince. "We're not. Not yet."

"But what if we are?"

"I don't know, Mars. I don't think the four of us can be a team without him, and I don't know that we'd be able to bear the rest of you either."

Their communicators sounded, so Mars pulled hers out and turned it so they could both see as she answered. "Mars."

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked gently. "That looked really tough."

"I'm fine. How's it going at the circus?"

"The police are clearing the people out, but it's a slow process. A lot of them don't believe us or don't want to go. Those ones must already be under their control."

"Any sign of those girls?"

"None yet." Mercury was keeping an eye out specifically, since they didn't know how Dead Moon would react to their none-too-subtle challenge. "If they come I'll call."

"You'd better. Did anyone go with you?"

"Pluto did. Uranus and Neptune are sticking with Usagi-chan for now. They don't want her to be alone if…"

"If he doesn't make it," Mars finished grimly. "We're heading back; I'll send them to help you."

"Thanks. It would be comforting to have them around if things get messy."

Mercury cut the connection, leaving the couple alone on a roof far above Tokyo.

"I'm scared, Jade," she admitted quietly. "Before we always had our secrets; they didn't know about us or what we can do. This one is too prepared, and already so close to breaking the team in half. If he dies, we're going to lose. She can't handle it again."

"I know," he answered. He took a deep breath. "We have to do it anyway. If he… goes, if we're not in time, we'll be there for her as long as she needs us. We're hers as much as we are his now. We won't go back on that."

"You're all so much better than I thought you could be."

"Metal forged in fire is stronger, right?" he asked with a grin, weak though it was compared to his usual cocky attitude. "What happened, horrible as it was, gave us the strength to continue."

That was all either of them would say on the subject; they had no wish to relive it as the others had. Their closure was in looking at each other and seeing only the person they were meant to be. She trusted him because he could look at her with a smile even in the most serious of circumstances.

Mars wiped her eyes before stretching and turning toward Mamoru's apartment. "Let's go. We have a battle to plan for."

88888888

AN: I think this got a little intense at a few points, but it was okay (I hope). After all, they're dealing with an enemy that knows them when they have no idea. Next chapter should see them taking the fight to the circus and facing off with the Quartet. As always, I'm dying to hear what everyone thinks, so ask/comment/suggest away. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yes, this should have been out a long time ago, but once again I ran into a major case of writer's block. About half of the chapter has been sitting at the bottom of my screen for weeks, but nothing I did made their confrontation with the Quartet work. I'm honestly not sure if it does now, but this is what finally came to me last night so I wrote it up once my family went to bed tonight and here you go.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the related material.

88888888

The middle school promotion ceremony was finally over – Ami had been the top of their class, no surprise – and Usagi was home with her family and the Furuhatas, who had joined them to cheer her on. Everyone was talking about how proud they were of how she'd brought her grades up so far, but all she could think was that she was glad it was done. Now she had one month before high school and all it entailed.

One month to be done with the Dead Moon Circus so it wouldn't interfere with anything else.

Usagi excused herself to her room, saying she wanted to change into something cooler. The heat wave had only been increasing, and in mid-March it felt like June or July. Once she'd replaced her previous outfit with a white sundress that bore a charming resemblance to Serenity's gown, she leaned against her door with a sigh.

Junior high was over, a chapter of their lives closing. It felt almost too final, like something bigger was ending at the same time. It was hard to believe that three years ago the five of them had been leaving primary school, and that Minako had picked up the mantle of Venus only a few months into the seventh grade. The Senshi had become their everything. School, family, their other friends… It was sad, but they'd all fallen by the wayside in the wake of the changes their duty had forced on them. They were more serious now, older than their meager handful of years. Remembering what it was like to be an innocent child was hard.

Ikuko knocked. "Usagi, everyone's wondering what's taking so long." 

"Just a minute," the blonde called back, heading to her mirror to fix her hair.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

She was going to wave it off, knowing her mother would never press her if she didn't want to talk, but her response died in her throat as her lungs seized.

"No," she gasped. "No, no, no. Not now."

The pain ignored her begging, and a moment later a cough tore through her. She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle it, but in the quiet of the upstairs it was like a gunshot. Usagi wanted it to stop so she could brush it aside as a one-time thing, nothing to worry about, but as soon as the first ended a second was hard on its heels. The force of it drove her to her knees.

"Usagi!" her mom said as she came in. "Are you all right? Are you sick?"

She tried to shake her head, but the spasms in her chest intensified and she began coughing again, harshly enough to make her feel like her teeth were rattling. Her mother knelt next to her and pressed a cool hand to her forehead.

"No fever," she murmured.

Finally the pain passed and Usagi was able to sit normally. "I'm fine."

"Then explain that, young lady."

The blonde closed her eyes, trying to wish away whatever her mother had noticed out of the ordinary. Knowing it wouldn't work, she looked down at her hand.

There was dark blood spattered across her palm.

"I'm calling the doctor," Ikuko said, getting to her feet. "A fever was one thing, but this is something else entirely. Something is obviously wrong."

"No, Mama, don't."

"I'm serious, Usagi. I don't care if you're a superhero or not; I can't ignore this."

"A doctor can't help me!" she said hurriedly.

Her mom paused by the door. "Then tell me what's going on, and it had better be good or I will take you to the hospital right now."

"It's not just me," Usagi told her in a low, miserable voice. "It's Mamo-chan too. It's a curse."

"A curse?" the older woman repeated. "Who would curse you?"

"The enemy, that circus, but it's not me they cursed. They cast some sort of dark spell in the magical heart of the planet."

"You're Sailor Moon, though."

Usagi nodded, wishing it were so simple. "Yeah, but Mamo-chan is the protector of Earth, and we share a bond. The curse is hurting him, and through him it's getting me."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Ikuko asked tentatively. "Or block it?"

"We have to stop them."

Her mother nodded, knowing what she meant. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow, if everyone's ready."

"So soon?"

"Time's running out. If we don't stop them now, the girls will be the only ones in any condition to fight. With the curse affecting me, it must be starting to hurt the Shitennou too."

"Will you be strong enough?"

"I have to be."

88888888

The circus grounds appeared mercifully abandoned. The group stood just across the street, waiting as Mercury scanned the area for potential hostiles.

"Why aren't they doing something?" Sailor Moon asked, shifting from one foot to the other every few seconds. "They're just… waiting for us to make a move. There's some sort of tension building inside; I can feel it."

"She's right," Mercury agreed, letting her visor disappear. "It looks like they've all gathered near the main tent. Sailor Moon, they have some humans. I think they've been brainwashed. We'll have to fight them."

"We knew it was a possibility," Mars said. "We'll deal with it."

"How bad is it?" Uranus asked as she and the other Outer Senshi arrived.

"There are around twenty people inside," Mercury told her. "We'll have to get through them to even reach the real problem."

"Then we should get to work," Neptune said. "Protecting the civilians has to come first anyway."

Everyone nodded and headed into the grounds but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. She turned to him, anxious. "You should be at home. You're not safe here."

"No one is. I'm not going to let everyone go to a battle without me. You wouldn't."

"I have to fight. You're sick; you'll be an easy target."

"So are you. How long has it been?"

Sailor Moon flinched. "You can tell?"

"We share a bond. You can't hurt without me knowing. It's not bad yet, but it's in you just like it's in me."

"What about the Shitennou?"

"They tell me they're starting to feel worn down and Jadeite said he's got the chest pains. Kunzite and Nephrite are coughing, but it hasn't progressed beyond that yet. Only Zoisite is still healthy, and that's because he and Mercury have been using their powers to keep the symptoms at bay. She says we have shadows in our lungs."

"Be careful," she whispered. "Please. I know you need the Kinzuishou, I know you have to fight, but you have to stay safe. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, and that's why I _have_ to fight. This one needs both of us, Usako. This is personal. Nehellenia attacked my planet deliberately and she's done something to Helios. She would've had you and the others killed if she could. I can't let her get away with it."

The blonde swallowed hard but nodded. "Okay."

"Sailor Moon!" Pluto cried. She had lingered closest to the royal couple as the others went ahead. Hefting her staff, she gestured. "They are coming!"

Hordes of the nightmare shadows were pouring from the various outbuildings. Every night terror was represented, from spiders to snakes, wolves to dangerous looking men. Some were more a sensation than a visible form – the choking terror of darkness, heights, small spaces, crowds and many others. It was every sort of fear imaginable and a very effective weapon; everyone was afraid of something.

The Moon Senshi recoiled as the dark cloud reached out to envelope her, already far too intimately acquainted with the sort of panic she could be lost to without any sort of light to bring her comfort. The dark was what took away the people she loved again and again; she feared it as she feared nothing else. She opened her mouth to scream, but before she could a bright silver blade flashed through it, tearing the shadow apart as if it were nothing more than vapor. Saturn expertly twirled her Glaive to slash a monster seemingly composed of shrieks of pain.

"I know this is hard, Sailor Moon, and that you have a reason to be afraid of many things, but you cannot be controlled by fear. I know you are strong enough to fight despite it. You have overcome far more terrifying scenarios than mere nightmares. To destroy them, you need only wake up."

The younger girl's words were like a bucket of cold water, snapping her back to awareness. "You're right; thanks." Flourishing her Moon Kaleidoscope, she shot down a trio of Lemures that had been trying to reach Mars' unguarded back. "They either want to frighten us away or make us show what we're made of to get through."

"Then show them we shall," Pluto said as she stepped up beside her. "_Dead Scream!_" The orb of purple energy blew away several more, and with a quick pivot the Time Guardian flung one that had been reaching for Tuxedo Kamen into the path of Mercury's Rhapsody. "Everyone, they want to see what we can do!"

"Oh, is that it?" Uranus called back through gritted teeth as she crossed blades with one of the more substantial dreams. "I'm game! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The explosion destroyed that nightmare and others, and a second later the warrior of the skies flipped backward over her partner and struck down two more. Neptune didn't even react as she used her Talisman to turn their powers back at them. Chibi Moon stood strong next to her, her Ginzuishou sparkling wildly in her hands as she washed away the dark with her light. Jupiter and Nephrite were back to back a few meters away, destroying their foes with a combination of lightning and starlight. Mars and Jadeite, not far beyond, seemed to be competing to see who could take down more. Prince Endymion fought beside Kunzite, their swords flashing. Zoisite was using knives and various bits of magic to do the most harm with the smallest exertion, clearly conserving his power for later in the game. Mercury sent barrage after barrage of ice into the enemy's midst, tearing the shadows apart. Venus, curiously, was nowhere to be seen.

"Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower! Pour down rain!"

Turning, Sailor Moon spotted the head of her guard perched on top of a pole as she called forth a downpour. The deluge seemed harmless at first, but then the girl flashed a brilliant gold and the rain became lances of light. Within seconds the nightmare army was motionless scraps of shadow on the garbage-strewn ground as the clouds cleared.

"That was brilliant," Mars said as she dropped down to join them. "How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't," the blonde said with a shrug. "I just thought if it was effective on brainwashed humans, why couldn't it stop something as pathetic as nightmares?"

"Belief is the most useful weapon against such a thing," Kunzite said with a smile. "You did well."

Flushing, Venus grinned. "Thanks."

"Praiseworthy as her little show was," Uranus said tersely, "shouldn't we get on with this before any more of them pop in?"

Momentarily buoyed moods deflated as the group came together, looking warily around the circus grounds. Like when they had arrived, it was once again silent and deserted. They didn't trust it at all.

"Head toward the big top," Sailor Moon said finally. "That's where they're keeping the civilians, so they'll show themselves."

Nephrite glanced up before freezing, eyes wide. The others spun to see what he was looking at.

The moon was sliding in front of the sun. It should have been impossible; total solar eclipses were too rare to happen twice in less than two months in one location.

"It's going too fast," Sailor Moon said.

"I thought eclipses could only occur during a new moon," Mercury said, turning to Zoisite. "It's a quarter moon tonight."

"Then something beyond physical law is causing it."

A dull thud had them all turn again. Tuxedo Kamen was on his side, breathing in shallow bursts, his skin ashen. The rest of them grimaced as the curse exerted its pull. Mercury, Venus and Jupiter could feel it through their bonds to the Shitennou while the other girls could only sense its power. Sailor Moon turned bone white as Nephrite and Jadeite coughed. Kunzite bit down on his lip until it was bloody and he had paled, but other than that he gave no sign it bothered him. Zoisite was still fighting the symptoms, but his entire body trembled as he tried to keep them subdued. Only Saturn seemed entirely unaffected.

"This eclipse was drawn out of time," Pluto said, horror clear in her voice. "They turned back the clock to strengthen themselves while weakening Sailor Moon. They know she grows more powerful in the moonlight."

"Can you undo it?" Saturn asked.

The Time Guardian shook her head. "Not soon enough to stop this, and I cannot countenance separating the team. They knew I would be away from the Door."

"Danburite," Venus said in disgust. "He probably told them everything he knew about our strengths and weaknesses."

"How would the traitor have known I was here rather than at my post?" Pluto asked. "No one knew but the rest of you."

Kunzite shook his head. "We think he spied on us since his reawakening. How long that was, I cannot say. Still, he knew the Guardian Senshi were unable to transform and that the other men and I had returned. It would not be impossible for him to have seen you after Sailor Moon defeated Pharaoh 90."

Whatever else would have been said was forgotten when a stream of people poured out of the tents, heading straight at the team. The humans were clearly out of their right minds and kept repeating that they had to destroy the Sailor Senshi. The group split into three rings, with Chibi Moon in the Outer Senshi's care while Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen took command of their respective guards. However, instead of initiating battle when the brainwashed civilians got closer, Sailor Moon scoffed.

"If they think this is enough to intimidate me, they have another thing coming." Passing one hand over her broach, her Ginzuishou appeared in all its glory, and the blonde held it aloft. "I've dealt with worse. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

She was willing to bet that the information Danburite had given them had included the fact that she hadn't used the Ginzuishou for some time; if he had, they wouldn't be expecting her to do it now. She knew she was right when she felt the dark magic recoil before trying to fight her, but she had healed so many by that point they really didn't stand a chance. With one last flare, the people slowly crumbled to the ground, asleep. There were only twenty or so, but that was still more civilians than she wanted around in the middle of a battle.

"What do we do with them?" Mars asked mildly.

Sailor Moon glanced at the men and the older girls. "Do you think you'd be able to get them all past the safety perimeter? I don't like splitting up, but we can't leave them here. There's no telling what the enemy would do to them."

Uranus glanced at her team before shrugging. "I don't see why not. We're strong enough to carry some, and there are a few teleporters, right? Between us we should be able to do it within five minutes or so."

"Pluto and I can transport some that way," Saturn said, "but not all."

"Which is why my men and I will assist, Lady Saturn," Kunzite replied. "Jadeite and Nephrite can carry them while Zoisite and I teleport."

Rather than discussing it further, they immediately set to work. Kunzite was able to just send them ahead without disappearing himself, but the others had to either run or teleport with their unconscious burdens. That left the five Guardian Senshi, Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen standing uncertainly several paces away.

"Why are they waiting?" Jupiter whispered. "If they want to get at us, now would be the perfect time."

Venus was about to respond when a wave of dark energy sent the seven of them flying. Jupiter vanished and reappeared on her feet within a second, though the startled look on her face made it obvious she hadn't meant to. The others had to reorient themselves midair to avoid falling in undignified heaps. As they landed, four girls materialized across from them.

The first, dressed in yellow and pink, held up a round yellow gem. "CereCere, Magician of Flowers."

The second had a blue orb. "PallaPalla, Magician of Balancing Balls."

"JunJun, Magician of Acrobatic Feats," said the one in green.

"And VesVes, Magician of Beasts," finished the fourth, toying with her red ball. "Together, we are the Amazoness Quartet."

Venus was the one who responded, speaking for all of the Guardian Senshi. "We should kill you for what you did to us."

CereCere rolled her Amazon Stone between her palms, taking the same role with her sisters. "You were weak, vulnerable. It was easy to separate you from the others and to put you in desperate situations. We didn't know you would manifest."

"If you knew us at all, you would've known that we never stay powerless. It was a temporary problem."

"Oh, we knew you would find your powers again, but we didn't expect it so soon. After all, it was only weeks after your last battle, and Danburite _did_ say that you had shut down for whatever reasons."

Venus smiled, but it was cold. "Danburite doesn't know us as well as he led you to believe. We did some research; our powers were waiting for a trigger so they could come back even stronger. You wanted to kill us while we were down, but in the end you were the ones who made us determined to fight."

"What do you want from us?" Sailor Moon asked finally.

"Want? Nothing you can give. The queen wants the Kinzuishou and mastery over the Earth and the Moon. Since you would not simply hand such things over, I do not see a way for this to be peacefully resolved."

"If you're saying you want to kill the person we love most," Mars spit, "you will die before that happens. We won't let you touch her."

"We're not complete fools," JunJun scoffed. "We know we can't fight her and win. That will have to be left to someone stronger than we are. We're just supposed to deal with the rest. Zirconia can have Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"Zirconia?" Tuxedo Kamen repeated.

"Queen Nehellenia's second," VesVes said, studying her nails. "The queen isn't here, so we're left doing her dirty work."

"She wants us to find the Pegasus too," PallaPalla added.

"Pegasus," Chibi Moon gasped. "What do you know about him?!"

All four studied her, eerie expressions on their faces. "I think the better question is what you know about him," CereCere said. "We knew he was Elysian's; we thought the prince would know more. Why do you?"

The pink-haired girl blanched and looked around, seeing the others coming to rejoin them. "N-nothing."

"Chibi Moon?" Sailor Moon whispered.

The littler Senshi moved in. "I saw him during the eclipse and in my dreams. He wants our help. Last night… he told me a maiden could unlock the Golden Crystal. He thinks it's me, but it's you. You have to find it for Mamo-chan."

"She knows," PallaPalla said abruptly. "PallaPalla can see it in her face."

"Get her!" CereCere ordered.

They reached for her, but a wall of ice cut across the path. Mercury kept her arms braced as it cleared, the rest of the girls lined up next to her.

"If you fight us, you'll lose," Mars said confidently. "If we were still powerless you could have, but not now."

"Are you so sure?!" JunJun shouted.

"Mercury?" Venus asked.

The blue-haired girl hit several keys on her mini-computer before nodding. "They're strong, but with our Sailor Crystals we're much stronger. They might be able to hurt us a little, but we would win."

"Does it say anything else about them?" Jupiter asked.

"Not really." The Shitennou and Outer Senshi returned, and she spared Zoisite a warm smile before turning her attention back to the data. "Only that they aren't originally part of Dead Moon."

"They are like I was," Saturn said peacefully. "They have been turned from their true path, losing sight of their purpose, but they can still choose to change."

Sailor Moon walked in front of her guardians, hands out peacefully. "If you want to leave, we can give that to you. I can set you free if you want me to."

They hesitated, looking to CereCere for guidance. The yellow-clad flower magician wavered. "The circus is all we know."

"Wouldn't you rather live like we do?" Nephrite asked gently. "Under the sun, with friends and family? Isn't it better to not have to hurt people?"

"I showed you mercy," Mars said to PallaPalla. "That's what we do. Our world is kinder than yours. Don't you want to be able to enjoy what this sort of life has to offer?"

"You hate us, though," VesVes contested hotly. "You want us dead. You can't forgive us for what we've done."

"If you choose not to fight us, we can," Jupiter responded.

"I'll do it," JunJun blurted before anyone else could say something. Her sisters blinked; despite knowing how impulsive the acrobat was, they hadn't expected her to agree so easily. "I want to try living in the real world. I love performing in the circus, but there's so much more to experience out there! I want to ride a motorcycle!"

"What do we have to do?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

"If it's what they want, they only have to cast aside the orbs and wish to be free."

Not giving her sisters a chance to stop her, JunJun threw her green Amazon Stone to the ground as her forehead wrinkled in concentration. When she finally looked up, Mercury nodded. She laughed as the other three exchanged glances.

"I'm with Jun," VesVes said finally. She negligently tossed her red ball away before settling her hands on her hips. "Well?"

PallaPalla and CereCere quickly followed suit, but CereCere frowned. "We haven't changed at all."

"Maybe not on the outside," Sailor Moon countered, "but the dark powers are gone. You're just girls now."

"What can we do?" PallaPalla asked uncertainly. "We don't have a family or anywhere to go."

"That's where we come in," Jadeite assured her. "We'll make sure you find places."

As the words left his mouth, the eclipse slid into totality, all but erasing the light. Seconds later Tuxedo Kamen was on his knees coughing, blood speckling the pavement. Sailor Moon and the Shitennou began to display the same symptoms, but they managed to keep to their feet. The Quartet looked between them awkwardly, not knowing how to help as Mercury knelt by Tuxedo Kamen's side and laid her hands over his, trying to ease the severity of the fit.

"Look out!" Jupiter shouted, using an arc of electricity to cut off a wave of dark energy before it could reach her vulnerable friends. At the same time, the Quartet shrieked and disappeared, leaving only their abandoned stones behind. "Something's after us again!"

"Zirconia," Sailor Moon said grimly, wiping her blood off her lips with one gloved hand. "They warned us she would be coming."

"Very good, Sailor Moon," an ancient female voice laughed. The four glittering orbs hovered above the ground before flying off. The group turned to follow them and saw the old hag floating above the big top. "Those girls were getting troublesome with their childish behavior. You did me a favor by cutting them off from their powers."

"What are you doing with them?!" Mars demanded as she twined her fingers protectively with Jadeite's. He was still coughing, making him vulnerable if the witch attacked. "Why are you doing any of this?!"

"Our great queen Nehellenia has long desired this world! With the prince and his men weak, it is the perfect time to seize the Kinzuishou and with it mastery of the Earth! The girls were useful for a time, but they failed. I will have to eliminate you as they were meant to."

Shaking, Tuxedo Kamen forced himself to his feet. "No matter how sick I am, I'll never let you take my planet! We'll stop you!"

"Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon whispered, grabbing his arm as he took a step forward. "Please, leave this to me. You can't handle her; she's too strong."

"Too late!" Zirconia shouted, hurling a blast of power at the blonde. Mars drew her arrow to cut it off, but before she could it split into several beams and lanced in several different directions, disarming the girls before rejoining in time to strike the Moon Senshi head on.

She flew back and hit the ground with a sickening thud, and she didn't move again. Beyond angry, Tuxedo Kamen began to burn a deep gold as his daughter shone pink. His crystal appeared, and as he took it Chibi Moon drew hers at the same time. Together, their powers sprang out and did the same to the witch as she'd done to Sailor Moon. Zirconia crashed to the ground in front of an elaborate mirror, clearly dying, but before she did she pushed the four Amazon Stones through the glass. A chilling laugh issued from its depths, and a moment later a figure emerged from the darkness.

"You can kill as many of my servants as you wish, prince, but that will not save your precious princess. If you truly want her back, bring the Kinzuishou to me in Elysian within the hour and I will let her live. If not…"

"Nehellenia!" the prince roared angrily – and he was indeed a prince, having changed in the moment his crystal reacted to his horrible grief and anger and been freed. She ignored him, walking into her mirror once more. "NEHELLENIA!"

Once the spell of the dark queen's arrival faded, he, Mercury and Zoisite sprinted for the unmoving blonde. Endymion lifted her head into his lap and smoothed her ruffled hair, wishing with every fiber of his being that she would miraculously recover like she always did.

Mercury, scanning her with her visor, gasped. "She's not dead! Endymion, she's still alive!"

"What do we do?!" he demanded.

"Cover her with your cloak and turn her on her side," the genius girl ordered. "She's in shock. Zoisite, I need you to pound her back. The blast managed to paralyze her respiratory system. If you can give it enough of a jolt as we all use healing magic, she should be able to breathe again."

For several tense moments, it seemed like nothing would happen and that she would be gone before they knew how to help, but finally Sailor Moon gasped. Rolling onto her stomach, she retched and coughed at once, pools of blood forming beneath her as she struggled to catch her breath. Eventually the coughing ended and she edged away from the mess before lying back.

"What happened?" she whispered hoarsely when she spotted Zirconia's corpse.

"I thought she'd killed you," Endymion said just as softly. "Chibi Moon and I reacted before we could think."

"Chibiusa?"

"Mama," the girl whimpered before pouncing, clinging to her middle. Sailor Moon grimaced but didn't say anything. "I was so scared…"

"Oh, baby," the Moon Senshi murmured. "It's alright. I'm alright."

"When I saw you fall, I realized it was how you must've felt all the times you've lost me. I guess it gave me enough of a drive to summon the Kinzuishou." He held up the glimmering gem, though he had to turn his head for a moment to cough. "We have what we need to stop this now."

"Is it safe?" Uranus asked. "Neither of you are in very good condition."

"Then we will do whatever it takes to protect them so they have a chance to defeat this enemy once and for all," Pluto said firmly.

"Where did Nehellenia go?" Sailor Moon asked.

She knew before he told her.

"Elysian."

88888888

AN: Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I estimate about two more chapters till the end of the story, _maybe_ three if I think of something I want to include. After that it will be on to Stars, which hopefully won't give me quite as much grief as this one has. I've already done a general outline in my head, but things keep changing on me so I'm not sure where it'll end up. As always, I'm dying to know what everyone thinks, so please review. Same goes if you have any questions. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Between school and the residual pain from the accident six months ago, I had a hard time finding enough energy to work on my stories, but suddenly in the past few days this chapter just seemed to come together. It's still a bit rough, but I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

88888888

"I don't know if all of us could teleport together," Jupiter said, "and I've never gone more than a few meters alone."

"Fifteen people do seem like too many," Mercury agreed.

"Don't worry about it," Nephrite replied easily. "With the Kinzuishou, Endymion can create a gate to Elysian any time he wants."

"Does he remember how?" Neptune asked.

All eyes turned to the prince. He shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." Passing a hand over the crystal, he closed his eyes and focused. When they reopened, a glittering golden veil hovered in the air a few paces away.

Venus reached for it. "It's solid."

"Now that the gate is there, anyone with Earth powers can separate the veil," Kunzite explained. "Endymion-sama?"

The dark-haired man grimaced, replacing his armor with the somewhat less confining tuxedo of his masked alter ego. "It hurt less to be Endymion, but it was exhausting. I felt like I was wringing myself out."

"It takes time to get used to all that power," Sailor Moon said sympathetically.

"No kidding." He extended a hand, pausing for a moment at the gold sheen before pressing through. It parted around his fingers, and when he lifted his arm like he was moving a curtain the glimmer revealed an empty space. It was black, or nearly, and nothing could be made out of what laid behind it. "Hurry up; I don't want to leave this open forever."

The group filed through, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon at the back. A dazzle momentarily blinded them as the gate closed, and when it cleared they were in Elysian.

The fantasy land they had seen on their last visit was gone. Well, not precisely – it was still there. It was just so coated in dark shadows that it looked like an evil mockery of the green paradise it used to be. Trees had been replaced with branches of spiked dark crystal. The grass, if there was any, was hidden beneath a dense fog, but here and there they could see great craters. Black roses twined over all surfaces.

Tuxedo Kamen's widened behind the mask, and he looked sick. "What did they do?! This is – this is…"

"It looks like it was bombed," Jadeite finished for him. "Yeah."

Mercury pulled out her computer. "I only saw the area in front of the temple before; does anyone have a clear enough memory of what this used to look like that I can use as a baseline comparison?"

Kunzite nodded slightly, so she turned her scan his way as he concentrated on Elysian as he had known it. "The Golden Crystal never left Earth, so even though parts of Elysian fell into ruin in Endymion-sama's absence, this place is near enough to the temple that it should have remained intact."

"The power required to do this must have been overwhelming," Jupiter said as she looked around. "It's beautiful, almost, but it's terrifying."

"Where do we look, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked before turning her head to cough again. Tuxedo Kamen reached for her, but she managed a weak smile. "I'm okay."

"We should go to the temple," Zoisite suggested. "Helios was captured, but the Maenads might still be there."

"Maenads?" Venus repeated with a frown.

"They're priestesses," Jadeite explained. "The girls take care of things if Helios isn't there. Hopefully they survived the attack."

"And if they didn't?" Mars asked grimly.

Rather than answering the question, Tuxedo Kamen led the way. "It's a place to start, at least."

The trek across the misty fields was silent except for the harsh crack their footfalls caused; everyone was distracted by the terrifying changes. The best comparison anyone could make was to the devastation Crystal Tokyo had suffered during the Black Moon Clan's attack, but that had only been frozen. Elysian looked like a nightmare version of itself. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen kept Chibi Moon between them, and the others formed protective circles around the royal family. The two of them showed the worst symptoms, which left them vulnerable, and they were also the ones that would have to stop Nehellenia when the time came.

Finally the temple loomed through the mists, still brilliantly white and polished. Heartened by its unaltered appearance, the group hurried up the steps and inside only to freeze just past the door.

A giant golden cage stood just before the altar, and slumped at the bottom was an unmoving winged Pegasus. Chibi Moon gasped and ran toward it, crying Helios' name. When her hands were a few centimeters from its surface, a pulse of dark energy sprang from it and threw her back into her parents.

Slowly, Tuxedo Kamen and the Shitennou drifted closer, being careful not to reach for the bars of the cage. Zoisite blanched and backed away. The others were visibly shaken, but they kept their composure. Taking a deep breath and focusing, the masked hero began to relay what they were seeing to the Senshi.

"He's alive, if only just. I don't know how he's been communicating with us if he's like this. There are cuts, scratches, bruises… all over. It looks like he was beaten."

"Nehellenia," Sailor Moon said behind him.

"Probably. It feels like the same sort of energy."

"What about the Maenads?" Jupiter asked.

Zoisite beckoned them to the side of the room he'd retreated to. "They are here."

Like Helios, the shrine maidens were unmoving, but they showed no sign of injury. They were encased in a layer of crystal that shined a dull gold. Their faces were peaceful with slumber.

"What happened to them?" Venus asked.

"That was my doing," a new voice said. Whipping around, they spotted a thin image of Helios' human self standing in front of the cage. "When Dead Moon attacked, I knew they could not withstand Nehellenia's force. By sealing them in crystal, I was able to spare them her corruption."

"You're alright!" Chibi Moon said in relief, eyes shining with tears.

The young priest let out a self-deprecating laugh. "This is only a projection, Sailor Chibi Moon, not unlike the one used by your father in the distant future. My body is within, trapped in the form of a Pegasus. Nehellenia hoped she could take the Kinzuishou from me, but she soon found it would not come to her hand. By locking me away, she thought to prevent its return to you, Master."

"What do we do?" he asked. "You said we would need the Ginzuishou and Kinzuishou, and we have them, but we don't know where to look or how to fix this."

"I do not have the answers, Master, though I sorely wish I did. In a vision a maiden said it would take the might of the two crystals combined, but she did not give any further instructions." He flinched suddenly, his already white skin turning an ashen grey. "The dark queen is waiting for you; you must be ready."

Before they could ask him anything else, he vanished.

"What did he mean?" Uranus asked.

Neptune tensed as Mars did, and Sailor Moon shivered. "He meant she's right outside," the aqua-haired warrior answered.

"What do we do?" Mercury asked. "We can't just charge out there without a plan."

"We don't know what she's capable of," Jupiter said with a frown, "so how could we make a plan?"

"We won't," Sailor Moon said. Her posture had changed, and her Senshi knew she was speaking as their princess instead of a mere soldier. "You should stay here; this is for Tuxedo Kamen-sama and I to handle."

The Guardian Senshi immediately protested in a cacophony of irate voices, but Uranus' knife-sharp tone cut through it. "Bullshit." Everyone froze. "We didn't get our powers back to sit here and watch you face off with someone capable of causing this sort of damage. If it was that easy, we wouldn't have had to return at all."

The others nodded in agreement, but their leader shook her head. "I won't let you risk yourselves again. Tuxedo Kamen-sama and I have our crystals. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, you probably would be, but there's no way we're letting you go alone," Jupiter said flatly. "We're a team, if you haven't gotten it yet. Where you go, we go."

"We haven't let you leave us behind before," Venus agreed. "We're hardly going to start now."

"Together," Mars said.

Their leader sighed but smiled. "I just can't get rid of you, can I?"

Mercury shook her head. "Probably not."

88888888

Nehellenia was waiting for them as they emerged from Elysian's sacred heart. The dark queen was beautiful to behold, but like the cursed land there was something alien in her that made her fair features somehow more terrifying than any monster.

"Welcome, princess of the white moon."

"You're Nehellenia?" she asked.

"Indeed."

She was older than any of the Senshi, looking to be about twenty-five. It was deceiving; if what Mercury had discovered was true, the Dead Moon Queen had been ruling before the birth of the Moon Princess more than a thousand years before. Her skin was moon-pale, only a scant few shades away from white and a shocking contrast to her black hair. Largely loose, it poured down to her feet in waves with small buns on either side of her head much like those of the white moon's queens. The only feature that marked her as something not human was her eyes. They were a blue so pale as to appear colorless, with slit-like pupils. More, they were empty.

"I did not expect to find you here, Princess Serenity, thousands of years later."

"You might be surprised how many people haven't liked it."

"You know," the queen said, voice turning cruel, "even reincarnated you are a perfect copy of your mother."

"You knew her." Sailor Moon managed to keep her tone even, but it was a near thing. No one she had met in the modern era aside from her allies had ever spoken well of her beloved mother. "In the Silver Millennium."

"Oh, yes. You were only a tiny baby, then. I think I frightened her."

"With your curse?" Mars asked abruptly.

Nehellenia smiled. "You know of that, do you?"

"Only that Queen Serenity came to me shortly before our world was destroyed."

"So you don't know the whole story," she pouted. "Well, at least now I have the pleasure of telling you myself. We were very much alike, you see, the old queen and I, but she was weak, unwilling to use her powers. I came to her the day her daughter was born, knowing she would never be the ruler the Moon deserved.

"She was willing to welcome me as a friend if my intentions were peaceful, fool that she was. She could see what I was and was still willing to let me into her world."

"And you betrayed her trust," Neptune said angrily.

"Nothing of the sort," the dark queen said, unperturbed. "I told her she needed the darkness. Together we could have done anything, but she took my words as a threat. They _were _a threat, but I had thought she was so peace-addled she would fail to notice. She thrust me into the mirror of her chamber with the Ginzuishou, but I would not go so easily. I cursed her and her kingdom from the empty world of the dark side of the moon."

Pluto's mouth firmed. "Now I remember; through the many long years it had grown dim in my mind. She swore that the kingdom would fall and that the princess would not live to take her throne."

"You?" Sailor Moon asked in a whisper. "You condemned us? You destroyed the most peaceful time our worlds had ever seen out of pettiness?"

"Your mother would not command the forces she could harness. She let the Earth lie untended, never taking control as she should. This is the world for a true queen, this beautiful green planet, and she refused to assert her authority. Now I will have both the Earth and the Moon and be the queen she never would have been."

Slowly, the Moon Senshi shook her head. "You can't take this world. It belongs to its people now, not the likes of us. We're only its guardians now; we don't rule."

"And that is why you are just like your weak-willed mother, Sailor Moon. If you will not make the smart decision, I will make it for you."

Somehow – no one knew how – Sailor Moon suddenly bowed back as her precious Ginzuishou wrenched itself from her chest and flew to the dark queen's hand. Her transformation tore itself apart, leaving only the loose ribbons that accompanied a violent shift in forms. Bereft of her supernatural strength, the full force of Nehellenia's curse hit her all at once. She folded over double, coughing again and again as blood leaked through her fingers. Tuxedo Kamen's symptoms were triggered by hers, but he completely ignored them in favor of reaching his beleaguered mate.

"Shhh," he murmured as he folded her into his arms, pulling his cloak tightly around them. "Shhh. Relax, Usako. You'll be okay."

The others all prepared their attacks, ready to force Nehellenia to surrender the crystal, but she only laughed. "None of you can hope to fight me and win while I hold the Ginzuishou. Your powers mean nothing to me."

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. "I only wanted to protect your world with you. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he countered fiercely. "It's not your fault."

"If you and yours want to make it out of this alive, prince, give me the Kinzuishou. I have no interest in unnecessary bloodshed."

He bristled, but he took care to keep hold of Usagi. He couldn't protect himself from Nehellenia's curse when it was so deeply entrenched in the heart of his world, but he could protect her as much as his power permitted. "Even if I gave it to you, we would still die. We'd fight you no matter how many advantages you have, because that's what we swore we'd do."

"So you would sacrifice the lives of your precious princess and your still-unborn child to fight a battle you cannot win? You are a fool, Endymion. You and your men are no match for me when the Senshi of the entire system are incapable of inflicting so much of a scratch."

"Can't the Ginzuishou be enough to satisfy your greed, Nehellenia?" Usagi finally asked, standing tall despite her weakness. "Do you have to make others suffer for your ancient grudges? I was the one you wanted to hurt; don't punish the people that didn't do anything to you."

"Your sense of self-sacrifice is sickening. Perhaps I should just kill you now, so those you love will know true despair before the end."

"I'm the one you want. If you let them go, I won't fight you."

"You can't fight me now," Nehellenia sneered. "I have your precious crystal, princess of the white moon. Your powers are gone."

"Not really."

"You can't," Tuxedo Kamen said urgently, pulling her closer when she tried to move away from him. "She'll kill you."

"Trust me," she whispered before slipping free. "Can you do that?"

"With my life and the fates of everything I love."

The blonde smiled, a thing of radiant beauty against the ugliness of the dark queen's expression. "Then I still have some power to use."

"Take mine."

"Maybe I will, if I need it, but first I have to prove I can stand on my own."

No one knew what was happening, but as she held out her cupped hands the ribbons of her shattered henshin suddenly flew back around her, weaving a sailor fuku. It wasn't her super form – that could only be achieved through the combination of crystal and chalice – but even the strength of her lesser form was more than a simple human girl. A golden goblet appeared, glowing gently. Sailor Moon made sure her booted feet were firmly planted before holding it aloft.

"Lend me your power!"

Her Senshi's tiaras automatically flared in response as each girl summoned her crystal and channeled its strength into the Grail they hadn't known she possessed. As each beam struck it, it would momentarily reflect that warrior's colors until it turned pure white. As it did, the Ginzuishou vanished from Nehellenia's hand and came once more to its mistress. It rested against her broach, and in a flash she wore the more extravagant uniform of Super Sailor Moon.

"You claim to be a queen, but you lack the compassion of a ruler, Nehellenia," she said coolly. "I can't let you take the Earth."

"Even with your trinkets, you can't stop me. Elysian is already falling."

"Then maybe a few more will do the trick." She turned to her mate. "We've stood through so many battles. Will you be by my side through this one too?"

"I'd be with you through the end of the world," he answered. "You don't even have to ask. My power isn't much compared to yours, but if it can help…"

"Every light adds up. Use the Kinzuishou."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded, and with careful concentration he drew the crystal from the depths of his soul and held it at the ready. "What do we do?"

"We combine our strengths. United, no enemy can defeat us."

For a moment she was the princess instead of the warrior – in the seriousness of her tone, the graveness of her eyes. Then it was gone and only the Senshi was there. Holding the Grail aloft, she dropped to her knees. It was like an offering to the heavens. Silver light swirled around it. The lid opened, and her power began to pool inside the vessel.

"Call on your castles!" a little sprite instructed when it appeared in front of Venus.

"Say the name and wish, Princess Uranus," a second said.

With that, eight tiny figures appeared to the Guardian and Outer Senshi. For a moment they were surprised, but then their faces set with determination and they all nodded. First their uniforms were replaced with the gowns of a bygone era, marking them for the first time as the princesses of the solar system rather than only its warriors. They knelt as their mistress did, the Shitennou immediately following suit. The castles were invoked one by one – Mercury's Mariner, Mars' Phobos Deimos, Jupiter's Io, Venus' Magellan, Uranus' Miranda, Neptune's Triton, Saturn's Titan and Pluto's Charon. The Terran generals surprised them by naming their palaces as well, though the act was symbolic rather than a summoning of power. Zoisite thought of Kainess, Jadeite of Lasa, Nephrite of Medias, and Kunzite of Rias. More and more magic began to flow into the sacred chalice, and as it did it began to change forms.

"It's… evolving?" Princess Venus whispered.

Tuxedo Kamen watched the massive spectacle in a sort of shock. Even in all his time as a magical warrior, what he was seeing surpassed it all. If there had ever been such a concentrated showing of planetary power in all of history, he had never heard of it. Finally, with a tremendous effort, he was able to draw the first tendrils of strength from his crystal. That tiny bit was enough to trigger a chain reaction; suddenly golden light was pouring from the gem and into the Grail, though it was no longer recognizable as such. It looked more like a glowing, winged orb on a small stand.

Sailor Moon's broach flew from her ribbon, but everyone was strangely calm. Nehellenia had been hurling attacks at them since Sailor Moon's reclamation of the Ginzuishou, but none of them had been able to penetrate the light surrounding them. If the broach was reacting, it was through no design of the dark queen's. Slowly, it came to rest within the Grail, and a blinding light burst from the chalice's depths. When it cleared, Super Sailor Moon was gone. The warrior she'd been replaced with was something… more. She almost looked like her wings had appeared.

"Just a little more!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried, holding aloft a weapon they'd never seen before. The Grail had vanished, returning to its private world until such time that its mistress called it forth once again.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Sailor Moon, I can help too!" Chibi Moon shouted. Her Ginzuishou was in her hand; it wavered for a moment before turning a deep pink – the Pink Moon Crystal. "PINK MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Tuxedo Kamen wordlessly added his own power as his Shitennou did the same.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" the Moon Senshi cried. The Eternal Tiare grew brighter and brighter as it channeled the strength of the united planets.

Released, the power drove Nehellenia back against her ominous mirror, which had been a few paces behind her the entire time. With a great push, it forced her into it entirely just before shattering the glass. The entire group flinched as they felt her life force extinguished.

The black roses slowly began to disappear, a circle of clear grass expanding constantly around Eternal Sailor Moon. The fog rolled away as well, and before their eyes natural flowers began to grow. As the mist passed each tree, its crystal casing shattered and a natural tree stood in its place. Overhead, the sun and the moon began to drift apart, ending the eclipse Nehellenia had called out of time.

"The long nightmare is finally over," Sailor Moon said with a relieved sigh.

A chorus of whoops and catcalls came from the Guardian Senshi, and after a moment of stunned silence everyone laughed.

88888888

AN: This is the second to last chapter of the story, I think; the last one shouldn't take too long to finish and will only be dealing with wrap up. After that I'll most likely start Stars, but I may take a bit of a break from this series first. It's occupied my thoughts rather thoroughly for some time now, and I'd like a chance to work on some other pieces I've been considering. As always, I'm dying to know what you think, so please review. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This chapter is short, but it's really just tying up some loose ends so we can come to a close on a happy note. Yes, this is the end of 'Golden Ascension'. I hope you've enjoyed it so far; this was by far the hardest one in the series so far for me to write.

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

88888888

"Helios," Chibi Moon said suddenly. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"We saw him already," Uranus replied, puzzled. "He should be fine now."

The pink-haired Senshi turned and ran to the temple, forcing the others to follow. The cage surrounding the beautiful white Pegasus was gone, as was the Pegasus itself. In its place was the pale young man. He wasn't moving.

"Helios!" Chibi Moon cried. "Helios, wake up! We won! You have to wake up!"

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen, who bit his lip as their future daughter kept shaking the priest's shoulders. He remained unresponsive, and everyone began to wonder if he'd died. Their victories always had a price, even if they weren't always permanent. They had all survived for once. Had Helios been sacrificed for the sake of everyone else?

"Chibi Moon," Pluto said slowly, reaching for her young friend, but the little girl shook her head emphatically.

"He's not dead. He can't be. Helios, you have to wake up now." His body stayed limp, and looking closely the others knew he wasn't breathing. "Helios, please…"

Chibi Moon drew the Crystal Carillon he had given her and rang it, but nothing happened. Upset, she leaned in to kiss him – to say goodbye, out of desperation, no one was sure – and his eyelids fluttered. With a gasp, he finally inhaled, desperately drawing breath after breath.

"It was you," he whispered, slowly lifting his hand to her. She took it immediately. "You were the maiden of my visions. Princess Lady Serenity."

"Me?" she said.

"You were the one who told me how to fight them, but you were older…"

The pink-haired girl let out an awkward chuckle, then a more honest laugh a second later. "You're alright!"

Helios let out a soft 'oomph' when he suddenly found his arms full, Chibi Moon clinging to his neck. After an initial moment of shock, he returned the embrace, smiling into her hair.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You saved me."

Tuxedo Kamen blinked, gaze flipping rapidly between his priest and his daughter-to-be. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on with them? Did you know about any of this, Usako?"

She shook her head, eyes wide. "Chibiusa, what are you doing?"

Their daughter suddenly pulled back, blushing. "I, uh… I've been dreaming of him, but I guess it was real. We're really close."

"Helios?" Tuxedo Kamen said in a strangled tone.

The young man had the good sense to look embarrassed. "My spirit needed somewhere to hide, and I could not go to you without endangering you further. Sailor Chibi Moon was the closest I could be to you, and I grew fond of her."

"How fond is fond?" the older man demanded.

"Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon chastised.

"It's a legitimate question," he argued, but she shook her head and he stopped.

After a drawn out awkward pause, Helios got to his feet and smiled. "Come with me, if you would."

"Where are we going?" Chibi Moon asked, hurrying to his side as he walked to the temple entrance.

Before responding, he flicked his wrist at the frozen Maenads. Their crystal casings shattered, freeing the young women within, and they woke with beatific smiles on their lovely faces. The two inclined their heads to the priest before turning and bowing to Tuxedo Kamen. Once they had, they automatically followed Helios.

"Helios, what's going on?" Jadeite asked, jogging up alongside his old friend.

"We need to go to the palace," he answered.

"Palace?" Nephrite repeated. "I thought it was destroyed. The temple is the only thing I've seen here."

"The temple was enchanted to keep it out of sight during the rise of Beryl and her allies. In return, everything beyond its boundaries is hidden as well. While the palace and indeed everything past here has fallen into disrepair in the last thousand years, that changed when the prince came with the Kinzuishou in hand. They have been remade."

It looked like they were crossing massive empty fields, but everyone felt it when they passed through the barrier he had mentioned. The view around them immediately shifted, and their passing also allowed the temple to be visible once more. Now they were walking a path between fields long left unattended, a river rushing alongside.

"This island has not been visited by man since the deaths of its masters a thousand years ago," Helios told them. "A few remained after, but everything began to decay at an alarming rate and fields that had always produced an abundance showed no signs of growth at all. They fled to Europe, hoping Lord Zoisite would be in residence, but he and the other Shitennou had obviously gone."

"What happened to the king and queen?" Zoisite asked. "They should have been here to help their people."

"Beryl killed them shortly before the battle on the Moon when they refused to help her lure their son into her trap."

"But they had taken her side," Mercury said, puzzled.

"They agreed with Beryl's assessment of the Moon Kingdom, but they were not willing to force their son into something he did not choose, and he had made his feelings toward Beryl and her plans abundantly clear. They resisted her attempts to use them as bait, and in the end they died for it."

"How sad," Jupiter murmured.

"In the end, Elysion was abandoned and thought lost, leaving only myself and the Maenads to guard the temple and the Kinzuishou until such time that its true master returned and took up his ancient charge. Legends lingered in the human world of the island, though it came to be called Atlantis in their tales. While the stories say Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean, clearly it hasn't; it simply could not be found."

"The history lesson is nice," Uranus said shortly, "but what are we doing?"

"The true nature of our trip will be revealed in time."

Everyone fell silent as they crested the rise and the Golden Palace came into view, a masterpiece of marble with grand arches and columns decorating its face. The structure had a pale golden sheen that made it look otherworldly. Ivy and rose vines climbed the columns while the main entrance had gold filigree embedded in the heavy wooden doors and surrounding wall. The great gate opened at their approach.

The interior was as grand as the exterior, with exquisitely crafted wooden tables in the halls and brilliantly colored tapestries hanging above. The floors and walls were made of the same marble as before, highly buffed and perfectly smooth. Carpets were laid in some of the grander passages. Helios stopped at a second pair of doors, smaller than the first but even more decorated.

"I remember this place," Tuxedo Kamen said suddenly. "As a boy I used to sneak down here to listen while my parents worked inside. There was a vase on the table; Jadeite knocked it over when he found me one night."

The blond winced. "I thought for sure everyone would hear the commotion. We should probably count ourselves lucky the arguments inside let us slip off unnoticed."

"Not entirely unnoticed," Nephrite snorted. "Kunzite tanned your hides the next day for being out of bed and breaking something so valuable."

"He always did know," Zoisite said, nose wrinkling. "No matter what we did he found out somehow."

"Someone had to keep an eye on you miscreants," the eldest general said curtly.

The girls laughed before Jupiter reached for the handles and pulled, but the doors didn't open. "What's going on?" she asked.

"The throne room awaits the return of its royal family," Helios answered.

Sailor Moon gave Tuxedo Kamen's hand a squeeze just before he reached for them, smiling encouragingly. As soon as he applied the slightest pressure, the heavy doors came open.

The room ahead was empty except for the two thrones at the end, with candelabras on the walls and the chandelier overhead providing the illumination. A massive tapestry behind the thrones showed an incredibly detailed image of the Terran king and queen with their son, his guardians arrayed behind them. The group wandered in, taking in the luxurious fabrics and the elaborate carvings decorating the wooden thrones, embroidery on the cushions.

"Master," Helios said behind them.

Tuxedo Kamen turned to find the priest and the shrine maidens kneeling in respect. "What's going on?"

"May I see the Kinzuishou, Prince Endymion?" the young man asked.

Baffled, Tuxedo Kamen drew it forth and handed it over, though the instant it was out of his hand it felt like a piece of his chest was missing. He grimaced but waited, knowing Helios did nothing without a purpose. The priest gestured and a long scepter of clean white wood appeared. After bowing his head and murmuring a brief prayer, Helios placed the crystal at its head.

As soon as he did, color crept through Tuxedo Kamen's clothes, turning his formalwear from midnight black to a delicate shade of lavender. The white domino mask remained, but various medals hung from the jacket. His cloak too changed colors to match the rest of the ensemble. His hat vanished as he gasped.

Sailor Moon took a cautious step forward, reaching for his hand as Helios gravely presented the scepter to his master. When their fingers touched, a whirl of light surrounded her as well and transformed her into a guise she'd worn once before – that of the Neo Queen Serenity. Curiously, the crown she'd had was missing.

"Please," Helios said calmly, "take a seat, Majesties."

"Me?" Serenity asked. "This is his world, Helios. I shouldn't be part of this."

"You are his mate and the only woman he would choose to have by his side. You are the Queen of Earth as surely as you are of the Moon, my lady, and you will ascend the throne as he does."

Endymion inclined his head to her, and she managed a tentative smile. They walked slowly to the end of the hall, taking their respective seats. The Maenads approached them, now bearing cloth-of-gold pillows with finely wrought crowns on them. One they knew from the future, while the other was unfamiliar, but everyone knew that they were at a coronation.

Gentle twists of power encased their audience, turning them from Sailor Senshi to the princesses of Serenity's court. The Shitennou no longer wore military uniforms but the garments of kings.

Helios lifted the first crown, the weighty circle of gold meant for a king, and stood by Endymion's side. "Do you solemnly swear to uphold justice in the courts, and to honor the traditions of your people?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to safeguard the innocent and to seek out corruption wherever it may be found?"

"I do."

"Will you protect your kingdom from those that would harm it, even in the darkest of hours, until such time that you may lay down your burden and pass it to your heir?"

"I do."

"I now crown you King Endymion of Elysion, Master of the Golden Kingdom and High Lord of Magic, Crystal Bearer of Earth. All hail the king!"

"All hail the king!" their guardians repeated dutifully.

Slowly Helios lifted the second crown from its resting place, weighing it in his hands before passing it to his master. "As king, it is your duty to crown your choice of queen and to demand her oaths."

The king nodded and rose. "Serenity, your highest duty is to your world, but as my wife you will be the queen of this planet as well. Will you swear to guard Earth as you would the Moon itself, no matter the danger, until such time that our heir is crowned?"

"I swear," she answered strongly.

"You will hereafter be known as Neo Queen Serenity, Mistress of the Golden Kingdom and Lady of Magic. All hail the queen!"

"All hail the queen!"

"Lords and ladies, I give you the king and queen of Earth!"

Saturn stepped up. "My lady, the Amazon Quartet was entrapped in their stones by Zirconia. Would you please set them free?"

Serenity was surprised, but she accepted the orbs when they were offered. The pulsing Ginzuishou appeared in her other hand, and as it brightened the stones did as well, until the forms of girls began to emerge from the gems. They twisted as they rose, taking on familiar appearances.

"Sailor Senshi?!" Chibiusa gasped.

As one, the four girls – clearly Senshi, but of what they didn't yet know – turned and knelt before her.

"Sailor Ceres."

"Sailor Vesta."

"Sailor Pallas."

"Sailor Juno."

"We are the Sailor Quartet, Small Lady," Ceres said, head bowed. "Nehellenia found us sleeping deep in the Amazon and woke us before our time, twisting our minds and poisoning our sense of purpose. We cannot apologize enough for our betrayal. And to you as well, Neo Queen Serenity, for the wrongs we did you and yours. Thank you for setting us free."

"I would never condemn someone to eternal suffering because of the machinations of others," the young queen responded.

"We will be your protectors someday, Small Lady," Juno said.

Vesta nodded. "A day will come when you are ready to stand on your own as a proud Senshi, and we will be with you then. We are your guardians as Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter protect your mother."

"Now we must return to our sleep," Pallas added. "Our time has not yet come, but when it does we will see you again."

The Quartet vanished, but Chibiusa smiled after them.

_Someday I'll be a brave Senshi in my own right, with guardians like Mama's. Maybe there will be a handsome prince too…_

88888888

"It feels weird to be back in Tokyo," Usagi said. "It's like none of it happened."

"We know it happened," Mamoru reminded.

"Chibiusa, you should get home," Rei reminded. "Your parents probably really want to see you so they'll know you're alright."

"I'm almost ready," the little girl answered. "I just need to get my bag from Usagi-chan's house. We can meet in the park in an hour."

Makoto smiled. "Sounds good. We'll see you then." She and Masato split from the group, heading to a nearby café.

The rest of the couples left as well, going to get a late lunch or a tea based on their moods. Eventually it was just the little family.

"I'm going to miss you, Chibiusa," Usagi murmured as she hugged her daughter.

Her father lifted her up, petting the end of one pigtail as she relaxed against him. "You're not waiting, are you?"

Chibiusa blushed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe," the blonde answered with a laugh. "I don't think they'll be back; Minako said something about seeing a movie and you can't do that in an hour."

"Sorry," the pink-haired girl said repentantly.

"Don't worry about it," Mamoru said. "They know you only wanted a private goodbye. They don't mind."

"Come with me?" she asked, reaching for their hands.

"Of course, sweetheart," her mother-to-be said.

Their walk to the clearing in the park was silent. Once they reached it, Chibiusa reached under her uniform shirt and pulled out her Time Key. She recited the chant in a quiet voice as her parents kissed her on the cheek and took a few steps back. When the corridor of light opened, Usagi and Mamoru smiled.

"I'll miss you," Chibiusa said shyly.

"We'll be there too, honey," Usagi replied. "You know that."

"It's not the same."

"It never is, but it's where you belong," Mamoru told her.

The little girl managed a teary smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"Bye, baby," Usagi said.

"Bye!"

Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand as their daughter vanished. "She'll be okay."

"I know," the blonde replied, teary as well, "but I'll still miss her."

"We'll see her again."

"Yeah."

She smiled, and he led the way to the arcade for milkshakes and a chat with Motoki. It was their summer vacation, after all; they wanted to enjoy it.

88888888

AN: And that's it. This was a tough piece to write, largely because of an endless problem with writer's block. I hope everything worked out in spite of it. I always ask for reviews, and I definitely want them now, but now that the story's over I'd really like to hear some more in-depth comments. Being told the story's great is always nice, but now I want questions and comments on specific parts, or criticism where you think it's merited. Suggestions for Stars is also welcome, though just so you know I already have some ideas. As in the source material, things will be taking a darker bend, so be forewarned. I hope I'll see you there when the time comes!


End file.
